La sombra de Harry Año 2
by xotug
Summary: David vuelve a Hogwarts a afrontar su segundo año acompañado de su mejor amiga Jessica. Esta vez tendrá que ayudar al trío dorado a enfrentarse al misterio de la Camara Secreta y al horror que contiene.
1. Heridas que no cicatrizan

**Capitulo 1. Heridas que no cicatrizan.**

David saco del armario la camiseta azul y verde que le había regalado Jess para su cumpleaños el año pasado. Aun no se le había pasado el miedo del accidente de coche que había sufrido hace dos semanas. Aun no se podía creer que los padres de Jess hubieran muerto. Thomas y Lyra Quake, dos de las personas mas maravillosas del mundo ya no estaban.

La vida era injusta. Un conductor borracho, sin carnet y a mas velocidad de la permitida; alguien que debería de estar en la cárcel; alguien así, había segado las esperanzas e ilusiones de dos personas y había dejado una marca imborrable en el corazón de Jess.

Ellos dos también iban en el coche en el momento del tremendo impacto lateral. David estaba convencido de que tanto Jess como él, se habían salvado gracias a que su magia les había protegido. Era lo único que podía explicar, como tras el arrollador paso del Hummer que los había embestido, que la parte trasera del coche había quedado intacta mientras la parte delantera era un amasijo de hierros. David se puso unos vaqueros azules y bajo al salón donde le esperaban Jess y su padre.

A unos pocos metros de allí, Tamara Manning estaba sentada en su cama recordando lo sucedido hace una semana cuando el albacea de Thomas y Lyra les llamo a ella y a su marido para escuchar el testamento y ultima voluntad de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Señor y señora Manning. Gracias por venir. -dijo el albacea apesadumbrado. -Lo primero es darles mi sentido pésame. Yo también conocí a Thomas y Lyra y... me siento destrozado.- suspiro antes de seguir.- Les he llamado ya que el testamento de Thomas y Lyra les incumbe a los dos.

James y Tamara se miraron extrañados.

- Bien señor Ferdinand. ¿Que es lo que dice el testamento?. -pregunto James intentado aparentar una entereza que no poseía.

- El testamento de los señores Quake dice que si ellos fallecieran, todos los bienes pasarían a su hija, Jessica Quake. Si esta no fuera mayor de edad, ustedes dos serian sus administradores hasta que la niña cumpliera los dieciocho años. Además, les nombra a ustedes tutores legales de Jessica, aparte de ser ya sus padrinos. El resto del testamento son instrucciones sobre que hacer con sus restos mortales y la celebración del funeral.

Tamara volvió a la realidad. Era demasiado duro pensar que no volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos. Intentando no hundirse en la tristeza bajo al salón donde le esperaban James, David y Jess.

Nadie hablo durante el viaje en coche hasta el cementerio de Chelsea. Bajaron del coche y entraron en el recinto hasta situarse cerca de las tumbas donde ya estaban enterrados los padres de Jess. Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

David y Jess se sentaron en las dos sillas del pasillo de la primera fila. Se habían dado la mano al salir de casa y no habían vuelto a separarlas desde entonces. Jess había mantenido una estoicidad impropia de una niña de su edad hasta que vio las blancas lapidas de sus padres. En ese momento se echo a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras David la abrazaba dándola todo el cariño que podía e intentando a la vez no llorar el también.

Se fijo en las lapidas y no pudo evitar esbozar una amarga sonrisa cuando leyó el epitafio.

_Thomas Quake._

_31 de enero de 1954 - 12 de julio de 1992_

_¡Perdonen que no me levante!_

_Lyra Quake_

_3 de mayo de 1956 - 12 de julio de 1992_

_Disculpen a mi marido. La originalidad nunca fue una de sus cualidades._

- Hasta muertos son capaces de alegrar el mundo con su sentido del humor y optimismo. -pensó David.

De repente sintió como unos brazos fuertes les abrazaban a los dos. Era el tío Alex que había venido de Estados Unidos para la ocasión. En cualquier otra ocasión, ambos chicos se hubieran tirado como locos hacia él y él les habría levantado a cada uno en el aire. Pero en ese momento, solo eran un adulto y dos niños consolándose mutuamente.

Cuando dieron las cinco, todos estaban sentados en su sitio. Cualquiera que pasara por allí y viera la situación no diría que eso fuera un funeral. Todos los presentes vestían ropas de colores alegres, tal y como era el deseo de los señores Quake. Siempre habían dicho que en su funeral no querrían ver a nadie de negro.

David levanto la cabeza por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a sentarse y miro a su alrededor. A la derecha de Jess estaba sentada su madre que iba vestida con un veraniego vestido de color amarillo. Justo a su lado, estaba su padre que hablaba en voz baja con el tío Alex. Eran los únicos muggles. El resto eran magos. Detrás de ellos estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y el resto de la familia Weasley, a excepción de Bill y Charlie que estaban en Egipto y Rumania respectivamente. Cada uno de ellos vestía con una túnica de mago de distinto color. Sentados en la ultima fila, estaban Albus Dumbledore y Filius Flitwick en representación de Hogwarts.

No había ningún sacerdote. No eran necesarios. Tampoco hubo discursos. Simplemente era una celebración para que quien quisiera pudiera despedirse a su manera de Thomas y Lyra Quake.

La ceremonia se limito a que cada invitado pasara por delante de las lapidas y dejara allí algún presente o dijera algunas palabras mientras sonaba de fondo "November Rain" de Guns N'Roses, la canción favorita de los dos.

La mayoría se acercaban a las tumbas y decían algo. Las excepciones fueron los gemelos Weasley y Dumbledore. Los gemelos pusieron en la tumba de Thomas una bengala azul y en la de Lyra, una verde. Las bengalas estaban encantadas para que nunca se apagaran. Fue el único momento en que Jess hablo y fue para agradecérselo.

Dumbledore en cambio hizo que brotara un chorro de agua dorada del pequeño espacio de tierra entre las dos tumbas. Este se elevaba en el aire medio metro formando un arco por encima de las lapidas y al caer creaba un pequeño rio que bordeaba ambas lapidas.

Todos se marcharon hasta que solo se quedaron Jess y David mirando como las bengalas y el agua serian los eternos testigos del ultimo lugar de descanso de Thomas y Lyra Quake.

La noche ya era tan oscura como triste el alma de todos aquellos que querían a los Quake, cuando David acompaño a Jess a su cuarto. Habían decido que era mejor que Jess durmiera con él en su habitación. Su madre ya había preparado una cama para ella. Se metieron cada uno en su cama e intentaron dormir. David se quedo mirando por la ventana a la noche sin estrellas. Ellas también estaban tristes y tampoco brillaban hoy. No quería pensar en nada, nada le parecía importante.

No supo cuantas horas había estado despierto, como fuera de su cuerpo, cuando oyó la voz de Jessica.

- David, ¿estas despierto? -pregunto en un susurro quedo.

- Si, Jess, estoy contigo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?. ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?. -suplico a punto de llorar. David no respondió, simplemente se levanto de su cama y se metió en la de Jess. Ella se acerco a el y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras lloraba. David le acaricio el pelo mientras la abrazaba.

- Dime que estarás siempre conmigo. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola. -David la miro a los ojos con el corazón roto por el dolor. Ver a Jess así, ver el brillo de sus ojos apagado por la tristeza le hacia mas daño que cualquier herida.

- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, estaré aquí siempre. Nunca te dejare sola. -prometió David abrazándola mas fuerte. El sentir que el chico estaba allí, tranquilizo a Jess. Al final los dos acabaron durmiéndose en brazos del otro.

La mañana estaba ya muy avanzada cuando David se despertó. Sentía el cuerpo pesado pero no era nada comparado a su corazón. Vio como Jess dormía plácidamente abrazado a el y no quiso ni moverse para no despertarla. Se quedo mirando al techo y para que, las imágenes del día anterior no le abrumaran, se puso a pensar en el "interruptor".

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. La imagen de Jess suplicándole que se quedara con el, mirándole con esos ojos de colores apagados estaba grabada a fuego. Sin poder evitarlo, evoco recuerdos de cuando esos ojos brillaban. Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y le puso los pelos de punta. Tuvo una revelación repentina.

¡No podía ser!. ¡Ahora no!. ¡Justo eso no!. ¡Esos ojos que se habían nublado no podían ser el "interruptor"!

Hizo la prueba. Se imagino con los ojos de Jessica. La sensación de plenitud que le recorrió después le hizo sentirse mas miserable que nunca. ¡No era justo!. Cruel destino que le enseñaba la forma de estar completo cuando esta era tan inadecuada. Se puso a llorar amargamente.

Los sollozos casi mudos del chico hicieron que Jessica se despertara.

- ¿Por que lloras David? -pregunto desconcertada.

- Por nada Jess, por nada. -mintió David secándose las lagrimas. -Se me ha metido algo en los ojos.

- No me mientas, David. Te conozco lo suficiente. -dijo triste.- Por favor, cuéntame que te pasa. Si tu has podido aguantar mis lagrimas, yo podre aguantar las tuyas.

David levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de Jessica. Se quedo mirándole las mejillas pero ella le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. David no pudo aguantar esa mirada y, ahora menos que acababa de descubrir lo que significaban en el. Se rindió.

- De acuerdo. Te contare lo que pasa. - dijo David derrotado.- He descubierto cual es mi "interruptor".

Jessica esbozo la primera sonrisa desde el accidente al escuchar la noticia. Esto hizo que David se sintiera peor.

- Eso es una gran noticia. ¿Cual es?. -pregunto curiosa.

- No creo que deba enseñártelo. -reconoció el metamorfomago. Jessica se sorprendió ante la respuesta pero no se dio por vencida.

- Quiero verlo, David. Me da igual cual sea el problema. Quiero verlo. -insistió. David no quería luchar, no tenia fuerzas.

- De acuerdo, Jess. Pero no me odies luego. -cerro los ojos y visualizo la imagen. La facilidad con la que la transformación sucedió le dejo sin aliento. Abrió los ojos y miro a aquellos que eran gemelos. Jessica no hizo ningún gesto ni sonido. David bajo la cabeza y se preparo para lo peor.

- Mírame David. -pidió Jessica. El chico volvió a levantar la cabeza.- ¿Por que tendría que odiarte?. Con esto me demuestras lo importante que soy para ti. Me siento afortunada de tener un amigo que me quiere tanto.

David no se creía lo que escuchaba. Se echo a llorar irremediablemente. Era el momento de Jessica para ser el paño de lagrimas del chico.

Bajaron a la vez a desayunar. James y Tamara se sorprendieron de la entereza que demostraba Jessica. Era como si hubiera encontrado un punto de equilibrio inamovible que se elevaba por encima de todo el oleaje de tristeza que la rodeaba.

- Buenas días James, buenos días Tamara. -dijo Jess con voz monótona.

- Buenos días Jessica. -respondió Tamara.- ¿Que tal te encuentras?.

- Triste pero una noticia me ha animado mucho. -respondió la chica.

- ¿Y cual es esa noticia? -pregunto James. -¡James!. ¡No preguntes esas cosas! -le regaño su mujer.

- No te preocupes Tamara, no me ha molestado. Además la noticia tiene que ver con David. -dijo señalando al chico que estaba buscando que desayunar con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico.

- Cuéntame, cariño. ¿Cual es esa noticia? - pregunto Tamara. David miro a Jess que le dio ánimos con una sonrisa.

- Os acordáis de lo que os conté sobre mis poderes de metamorfomago. Que necesitaba descubrir un "interruptor" para poder canalizar mi poder completamente. -ambos asintieron. -Pues esta mañana lo he encontrado.

- ¡Felicidades cariño! -exclamo su madre mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Cual era? -pregunto su padre dándole un golpe cariñoso en la espalda.

- Lo he tenido siempre delante de mi. -explico David ya mas animado.- Los ojos de Jess.

James se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que Tamara compartía una sonrisa cómplice con la chica.

- Nos tienen dominados las mujeres. -concluyo James con una risotada. David miro a su madre con los ojos ya transformados. Ella se acerco para mirarlos mas detenidamente.

- Jessica, no tengo nada en contra de tus ojos, son preciosos. -dijo.- Pero me gustan mas los tuyos originales, cariño. -David los devolvió a la normalidad casi instantáneamente y beso a su madre en la mejilla.

Se sentaron todos en la mesa y desayunaron mientras le pedían a David que se transformara mas veces. Este complació a su público y cumplió con todo lo pedido. James disfruto especialmente cuando vio como los dedos de su hijo, crecían uno por uno hasta ponerse del tamaño de salchichas.

- Jessica -dijo Tamara cuando acabaron de desayunar- tenemos que ir a tu casa para que recojas todo lo que quieras trasladar aquí. Se que es pronto, pero creo que será mejor hacerlo cuanto antes.

- Si, será mejor. -respondió la chica un poco mas triste.

- Bueno, ahora subid a la habitación y cambiaros de ropa. -dijo James con parsimonia.

- Venga Jess, ven conmigo. Además tenemos que escribir a Harry, Ron y los demás sobre lo de mis poderes, ¿no crees?. -la perspectiva de tener noticias de sus amigos hizo que la chica recuperara un poco el animo. -De acuerdo, pero la escribo yo. -dijo mimosa.

- Vale, escríbela tu. -concedió riéndose David.

El chico paso al baño para darse una ducha rápida mientras Jessica escribía la carta. El calor de estos días de verano era menos inclemente que a principios de mes. Volvió a la habitación y le tiro una toalla limpia a Jess en la cabeza que miraba por la ventana como Lis y Aenea llevaban las cartas.

- Venga, date una ducha. Te sentirás mejor. ¿A quien has escrito?

- A Ron y a Hermione. Ya sabes que Harry no nos responde las cartas. -David disimulo una mueca al acordarse de las perrerías de Dobby. No habían podido hablar con el durante el funeral. Ninguno de ellos tenia fuerzas.

- Es muy raro. A lo mejor sus horribles tíos han encerrado a la pobre Hedwig y por eso no puede mandarlas. -reflexiono el chico.

- Puede que sea por eso. -dijo mientras salía de la habitación en dirección al baño.

James abrió la puerta de la casa de Jessica y se situó junto a su mujer. Jessica paso el umbral de la puerta y emitió un suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y miro a los señores Manning.

- Debo hacer esto a mi manera. ¿Les importaría esperar aquí?. - Tamara y James asintieron con la cabeza. Le dieron las llaves a la chica que se las guardo en el bolsillo. - David, si quieres puedes entrar conmigo. -dijo tendiéndole la mano que el chico agarro. Se perdieron dentro de la casa.

- La muerte de sus padres la ha hecho madurar de la forma mas cruel. -reflexiono Tamara.

- Y David ira con ella hasta el fin del mundo, si hiciera falta. -afirmo James.

- ¿Por que dices eso? -pregunto.

- Les escuche ayer cuando me fui a la cama. Jess le pidió a David que estuviera siempre con ella, que no la abandonara... Te puedes imaginar la respuesta que le dio David. -explico James.

- Que nunca se separaría de ella. -James afirmo con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

Jessica entro en el salón de su casa seguida de David. Este se sentó en un sillón mientras ella recorría toda la planta baja. Regreso al salón sin nada en las manos.

- David, quédate aquí por favor. Debo subir arriba sola. ¿Lo harás?.

- Claro, Jess. Te esperare aquí. Tomate tu tiempo.-

Jessica salió lentamente del salón. David la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió mientras ella subía las escaleras hacia la planta superior.

El chico se quedo allí solo rememorando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado. Casi podía escuchar a Lyra llamándoles desde la cocina para que fueran a poner la mesa antes de cenar. Casi podía ver a Thomas sentado en el sillón enfrente del suyo viendo el futbol, quejándose de que los árbitros perjudicaban a su querido Aston Villa. No pudo retener las lagrimas.

Así fue como se lo encontró Jessica cuando bajo. Se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo.

- No volverán a estar aquí. No volverán a invitarme a cenar. No volveré a escuchar los chistes malos de tu padre ni sus quejas fingidas cuando decía que me tenia muy visto. No volveré a ver tu madre con su delantal de pájaros. -dijo entre lagrimas. Jess lo saco de la casa y le abrazo aun mas fuerte que antes. Tamara y James se enternecieron al ver la escena.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esto? -pregunto Tamara a su marido.

- No estoy seguro. -contesto dudando James.

- Esto quiere decir que después de todo lo que ha pasado; David se ha convertido en el pilar de Jessica y Jessica en el de David. No solo ella ha madurado, nuestro hijo también. -afirmo Tamara.- ¿Cuando le has visto llorar tan libremente?

- Nunca. -reconoció James haciendo memoria.

Jessica soltó a David, ya mas sereno, y les devolvió las llaves de su casa.

- ¿Podéis bajar la maleta que he dejado en mi habitación?. Por desgracia, yo no puedo con ella. -pidió con una leve sonrisa.

- Claro que si, cariño. -Jessica dio un respingo al oír esto, pero afirmo con la cabeza dando el beneplácito a que la llamaran así.

Tamara se acerco a su hijo y le dio un abrazo mientras James entraba en la casa y subía por las escaleras.

- Mama, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?.

- Dime cariño.

- Tu que sabes donde están los álbumes de fotos de Jessica con sus padres, ¿puedes cogerlos?. Estoy seguro que Jess no ha cogido ninguno y yo no puedo. -pidió David.- Llegara un momento en que ninguno de nosotros pueda consolar a Jess y solo ver sus fotos podrá calmarla. -Tamara abrazo a su hijo al escuchar esto. -Pero escóndelos, no quiero que Jess los vea y se enfade conmigo.

- Tranquilo hijo. Yo me encargo. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

James cerro la puerta de la casa sin ruido y ese silencio fue una clara señal de que una etapa en la vida de muchos se cerraba y otra se abriría.

Finalmente decidieron venderla y usar ese dinero para costear la educación de Jessica. La chica no puso ninguna objeción. Mas bien, la mirada en sus ojos cuando le propusieron la idea, indicaba que no necesitaba esa casa para recordar a sus padres. Que con sus recuerdos le sobraba. David volvía lentamente a ser el mismo chico alegre de antes del accidente, aunque nada era igual, ciertas heridas nunca cicatrizan.

- David, Jess tenemos que deciros una cosa. -dijo Tamara mientras se sentaba en el sofá del salón junto a su marido.- Ya sabíais que tengo que ir a una conferencia sobre seguridad informática en Boston. -ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.- En un principio no iba ser ningún problema, ya que James esta de vacaciones y el podría cuidaros el mes que estoy fuera, pero le han avisado esta mañana en el trabajo que le van a enviar de enviado especial para cubrir la misma conferencia.

- Entonces, ¿quien nos cuidara?. -pregunto Jess.

- Viviréis con los señores Weasley, los padres de Ron y los gemelos, en la Madriguera durante el mes que dura la conferencia. -explico James.- El día del funeral de tus padres nos dijeron que si alguna vez requeríamos de su ayuda que no tendrían mas que pedírsela. Y no nos ha quedado otra. Ya les hemos enviado a Aenea y esperamos que nos llegue la respuesta hoy.

Justo en ese momento, Aenea entro en casa, dejo caer la carta en el regazo de Tamara y se poso en el hombro de David que le acaricio el pico. Tamara abrió la carta y esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos se dieron cuenta que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Bien, esta todo decidido. Vendrán mañana por la mañana a recogeros. -conto Tamara mientras le pasaba la carta a James.

David y Jessica subieron a la habitación para preparar los baúles con tiempo. Aenea voló del hombro de David para posarse en el quicio de la ventana junto a Lis y se puso a comer y beber agua. Ordenaron todo concienzudamente y lo colocaron dentro de sus baúles en silencio.

- ¿Como lo ves? -le pregunto Jess a David.

- Si mis padres les parece bien no creo que haya problemas. Pude hablar con ellos en King Cross a la vuelta y me parecieron personas muy agradables. Ya conocemos a Ron, a los gemelos y a Percy y son personas muy afables. Han tenido una buena educación. Estoy bastante tranquilo. -dijo David haciendo memoria. Jess se alzo de hombros en un gesto de espera.

- Da igual lo que sea. Lo afrontaremos juntos. -afirmo Jess dándole la mano.

- Siempre juntos. -confirmo David apretándosela.

**Comentarios.**

Aqui empieza el segundo año. Se que el capítulo es muy triste y hasta yo me he emocionado según lo iba escribiendo pero era una idea que tenia en la cabeza desde que empece a vislumbrar el fic. Es un capitulo muy personal.

Obviamente, este capítulo hace que el concurso sobre cual es el "interruptor" sea inutil. Sin embargo, me gustaria saber si os ha parecido muy obvio que sean los ojos de Jessica. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, los que dejan reviews (aunque me gustarian que fueran un pelin mas extensos, jajajaja), los que añaden el fic a favoritos o a alertas y tambien a los lectores en la sombra (que espero que haya alguno).

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	2. La Madriguera

**Capitulo 2. La Madriguera.**

David esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica al ver como el señor Weasley intentaba aparcar el viejo Ford Anglia enfrente de su casa. Por la cara de felicidad que traía Arthur, debía de ser una de las primeras veces que usaba el coche de forma normal. Bajo del coche y se acerco a la puerta de entrada donde le esperaban todos.

- Buenos días, señores Manning. -saludo alegremente.

- Buenos días, señor Weasley -respondió James.

- Oh, por favor, llamadme Arthur, el señor me hace sentir viejo. -dijo sonriendo. David se fijo que Ron había heredado el carácter abierto de su padre.

- Entonces, nosotros le pedimos el mismo trato. -dijo James también con una amplia sonrisa. Tamara se había quedado mirando el atuendo con el venia vestido el señor Weasley. Era cierto que podía pasar por muggle, pero no era del todo normal que, en el mes de julio, alguien paseara por la calle con lo que parecía un grueso jersey de lana. Debía de estar asándose de calor.

- Hola David, Jessica. ¿Que tal estáis? -pregunto el señor Weasley a los chicos.

- Bueno, tirando. -respondió David. Jessica no dijo nada, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Lo tenéis todo preparado? -pregunto Tamara.

- Si, señora Manning. -respondió Jess despertando de su letargo. A pesar de que aceptaba que los padres de David la llamaran cariño, ella aun no podía llamarlos por su nombre de pila. No se sentía preparada.

James ayudo a Arthur a cargar los baúles en el maletero. Este se quedo de piedra cuando vio el tremendo espacio que había allí. Los dos baúles y las jaulas apenas ocupaban un cuarto del maletero. Arthur le mostro una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que James se diera cuenta de que el maletero había sido ampliado con magia.

- Cuida de Jessica. -pidió Tamara a su hijo aunque sabia que no era necesario.- Haz caso a los señores Weasley, pórtate bien y no les provoques problemas.- Se despidieron de los dos con un fuerte abrazo para cada uno.

- Nos veremos en King Cross. -aseguro James a los dos.

Jessica y David montaron en los asientos traseros del coche, había espacio suficiente como para que se tumbaran los dos y aun así sus pies no se tocaban. Se sentaron juntos en la parte derecha del coche colocando las jaulas de Aenea y Lis en el otro lado.

Arthur arranco a la primera el Ford Anglia y tomaron la segunda salida a la derecha mientras David y Jessica asomaban la cabeza por los cristales y decían adiós con la mano a Tamara y David.

- Chicos, ¿puedo pediros algo? -pregunto el señor Weasley. Al ver esa cara de ansiedad, David supuso que les iba a pedir permiso para poder hacer el viaje volando.

- ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros?. -inquirió Jessica desconcertada.

- No te preocupes, Jessica. Solo quiero pediros permiso para que podamos hacer el viaje hasta la Madriguera volando. -explico Arthur anhelante por obtener el si.

- ¿Este coche vuela? -pregunto Jess abarcando con la vista todos los detalles del coche.

- ¡Claro que vuela!. ¡Lo hechice para que pudiera volar!. -respondió entusiasmado.

- ¡Dale señor Weasley! -exclamo emocionada la chica.

El señor Weasley acciono un botón que David supuso que era la invisibilidad y acelero ligeramente. El coche empezó a elevarse a velocidad creciente haciendo que el aire entrara por las ventanas y despeinara a los tres ocupantes del mismo. David aprovecho para liberar a Aenea y Lis que extendieron las alas y se pusieron a volar al lado del coche mientras ululaban felices.

Jessica sonreía abiertamente mientras veía como volaban sobre zonas urbanas y atravesaba las nubes aprovechando la humedad para limpiar y refrescar el coche. Pero si alguien estaba realmente contento era Arthur Weasley. Le brillaban los ojos y cada vez que se elevaba o descendía se reía a carcajadas. David quiso hacer una prueba y saco la cabeza por la ventana cuando el coche encaraba otra nube. Al principio, la sensación era como cuando atraviesas una cortina de humo pero al introducirse mas en el interior de la nube fue como si estuviera zambulléndose de cabeza continuamente en una piscina.

Volvió a meter la cabeza en el interior del coche provocando que empapara su ropa. Jessica le miro y empezó a partirse de risa al ver como David agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado al igual que un perro para sacudirse el agua.

- Chicos, vamos a descender. Ya hemos llegado. -anuncio el señor Weasley mientras hacia que el coche cayera hacia tierra. La sensación de vacío en el estomago que provoco la bajada hizo que los chicos gritaran como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa. Aterrizaron, aunque David no creía que fuera el verbo adecuado para un coche, en una carretera secundaria que estaba desierta y tomaron el primer camino de tierra a la izquierda. Al fondo, se veía una extraña construcción de piedra que destacaba en el horizonte. Según se iban acercando, empezaron a vislumbrarse ventanas a varias alturas y varias chimeneas en el tejado. Arthur aparco el coche en un garaje justo a la izquierda de la casa.

- David, Jessica, ¿podríais no comentarle nada del vuelo a Molly?. No creo que este muy de acuerdo. -dijo antes de salir del coche mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Salió el primero e hizo levitar los baúles que entraron antes que ellos.

Los chicos examinaron la Madriguera. Era un edificio de varios pisos de altura hecho de piedra. Por el distinto color de la piedra parecía como si se hubiera construido en dos fases. La primera, con la piedra mas oscura, era el núcleo de la casa y la segunda, con piedra mucho mas nueva que parecía incorporada hace poco tiempo, era como una ampliación.

Varios magos con túnicas idénticas se aparecieron cerca de la puerta y entraron en la casa esquivando varias gallinas. Parecían muy ocupados y discutían constantemente. Arthur entro el primero seguido de los chicos que no dejaban de mirar a todos lados. En la cocina se encontraban los magos que habían entrado antes, junto a ellos estaba Molly Weasley que apuntaba con la varita un punto en un mapa proyectado en el aire. Cuando la pareció que todo estaba a su gusto salió de allí y se encontró con los tres en el salón.

- Hola David, Jessica. -dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlos y examinarlos detenidamente- Estáis un poco flacuchos.

- No empieces Molly. -dijo divertido el señor Weasley mientras le hacia un gesto a Jessica que entendió que era una manía que tenia la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y todo este follón? -pregunto David señalando a los dos magos que estaban en la cocina haciendo extraños movimientos de varita.

- ¡Oh!. Son los obreros mágicos que están terminando la reforma de la casa. Llevamos casi un mes con ella pero ya estamos terminando, solo queda la cocina. De repente, se oyó un ruido sordo y la pared del fondo de la cocina empezó a alejarse de ellos. Molly hizo un giro con la varita e insonorizo la cocina. Arthur la dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cogió unos polvos de una bolsa que estaba en una repisa y los echo en el fuego que se volvió esmeralda. Grito "¡Ministerio de Magia!" y entro el fuego que lo engullo mientras giraba. Molly se llevo a los chicos al pie de la escalera que subía hacia las plantas superiores.

- Subid por las escaleras. Normalmente, Jessica dormiría en la habitación de Ginny en la primera planta y David con Ron, en la segunda. Sin embargo, podréis dormir los dos juntos en la antigua habitación de Charlie justo enfrente de Ginny. Los gemelos duermen en la tercera y nosotros y Percy en la cuarta. Vuestros baúles ya están allí. Luego si tenéis hambre, bajad y os prepare lo que queráis. -dijo sonriendo Molly.

David y Jessica entraron en la habitación. Era lo suficientemente grande para tres personas. Tenia las paredes de color blanco y la ventana daba a la parte derecha del jardín. Había varias estanterías vacías y en medio de las dos camas un poster de un dragón que volaba entre las montañas y lanzaba llamas de color azul brillante. Los baúles estaba al pie de las camas. Al lado de la ventana, se situaba una repisa donde estaban durmiendo Aenea y Lis.

Tras colocar la ropa en los armarios, bajaron al salón donde estaba Ginny, la menor de los Weasley. Estaba sentada en el salón viendo como su madre echaba la bronca a los obreros mágicos porque no lo habían hecho bien. A Jessica le pareció increíble que una mujer tan pequeña y de rostro tan bondadoso pudiera gritar tan alto y durante tanto tiempo.

- Hola Ginny. -saludo David mientras se sentaba en un sillón para observar el espectáculo.

- Hola David, ¿que tal el verano? -pregunto sin pensar. - ¡Oh lo siento!. ¡No me he dado cuenta! - dijo arrepentida al ver a Jessica.

- No pasa nada. -dijo quitándole importancia. - Ginny esta es mi mejor amiga Jessica. Jessica esta es Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Ambas se saludaron cariñosamente.

- ¡Que ojos mas chulos! -exclamo Ginny cuando se fijo en ellos. Jessica se turbo ligeramente, nunca habían descrito sus ojos como chulos. Lo normal era que dijeran que eran raros o como en el caso de David, que eran preciosos.

- A mi me encanta tu pelo. -dijo Jess devolviéndola el cumplido. Ginny volvió a fijarse en su madre que aun continuaba hablando con los obreros.

- ¿Donde están tus hermanos? -pregunto David.

- Oh, Ron y los gemelos están fuera desgnomizando el jardín y Percy encerrado en su habitación. Este verano esta mas soso de lo normal. -explico mientras se inclinaba en el sofá para escuchar mejor. -La han dejado coger ritmo y eso significa la muerte de tus oídos. -dijo señalando a su madre. Jessica y David se echaron a reír y tomaron nota del consejo de Ginny.

- Ginny, nos vamos a ver a tus hermanos. -la aviso Jess.

- Os acompaño. Esto se va calmando y pierde gracia. -dijo levantándose del sofá.

Los tres salieron al jardín esquivando las gallinas y vieron como los tres pelirrojos buscaban por el suelo del jardín y entre los altos parterres.

- Hola chicos. -grito Ginny.- Los tres se dieron la vuelta.

- ¡David!. ¡Jess!. ¿Cuando habéis llegado? -pregunto Ron acercándose a ellos y agitando a algo parecido a una patata que tenia cogido por lo que parecían unas piernas.

- Hace media hora. -respondió David.

- ¿Eso es un gnomo? -pregunto Jess señalando a lo que se agitaba en la mano del chico.

- ¡Suéltame! -grito el gnomo. Ron empezó a girar el brazo como si fuera un lazo y lo lanzo por los aires. El gnomo dio varias vueltas en el aire y aterrizo detrás del seto a unos ocho metros. -Si, es un gnomo. -dijo sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros. - No les duele la caída. Pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera. Aunque siempre terminan volviendo.

- ¿Podemos participar? -pregunto Jess mientras veía como Fred y George lanzaban varios gnomos a la vez, que caían a diferentes distancias.

- Claro, uniros a la fiesta. -dijo Fred mientras golpeaba a un gnomo contra el suelo para atontarlo un poco.- No tengáis piedad, tienen unos dientes muy afilados y si te muerden duele bastante. -les aviso George.

Los gnomos volaban por el aire sin parar. En cuanto se le pillaba el truco, era muy divertido, no solo por la competición entre ellos sino por la imaginación que tenían los gnomos para insultarlos. Hasta Fred y George apuntaron algunos insultos muy originales.

- ¡Guau! -exclamo Ron cuando vio como un gnomo lanzado por Jess aterrizaba a mas de treinta metros.- ¡Debe de ser record!

- Déjame que lo mire. -dijo Fred sacando una lista de un bolsillo. - A ver... record actual... George... veinticinco metros.

- Entonces es record. -exclamo David mientras felicitaba a Jess. George puso una fingida cara de derrota mientras Fred apuntaba el nuevo record.

- Primero las bolas de nieve, luego los gnomos... parece que se te da bien lanzar cosas, Jess -concluyo Ron provocando una sonrisa en la chica.

La vida en la Madriguera era muy tranquila. La magia estaba por todos lados. Era impresionante ver como Molly preparaba verdaderos banquetes con unos cuantos movimientos de varita. El señor Weasley hacia verdaderos interrogatorios a David y Jess sobre el mundo muggle. Casi se desmaya cuando David le explico lo que era Internet, al contarle cual era el trabajo de su madre. Le parecía increíble que con una caja y una pantalla se pudiera leer información de cualquier cosa que este en cualquier parte del mundo.

Las obras acabaron una semana después de la llegada de David y Jessica. Esa misma noche hicieron una fiesta en el jardín que acabo con una exhibición de petardos por parte de los gemelos. Cuando todos subían a la cama, Arthur separo a David del grupo y se lo llevo al garaje con la excusa de que quería enseñarle como funcionaban los nuevos faros que le había instalado al Ford Anglia. Entraron al garaje y Arthur hizo aparecer un par de sillas, una frente a la otra.

- David, quería darte las gracias por darme el boleto de lotería. Nos toco y con el premio pudimos reformar la Madriguera. Además, por fin tenemos dinero para poder comprar a nuestros hijos cosas que no sean de segunda mano. No se lo digas a Ron pero cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon a por los nuevos libros para Hogwarts, le compraremos una varita nueva. -dijo Arthur. David se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

- No ha sido nada. Ron y los gemelos me ayudaron mucho en Hogwarts y quería darles la oportunidad para que nadie les vuelva a echar en cara la falta de dinero. Es algo despreciable. Son de las mejores personas. - Arthur lo miro emocionado por lo que oía. - Y si puedo hacer algo por mejorar la vida de las personas que aprecio, sea poco o mucho, lo hare. -afirmo con seguridad.- Y si de paso fastidio a Malfoy, mejor.

David se metió en la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos escucho la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

- _Esto que has hecho por los Weasley es muy bonito, David._ -dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

- Simplemente se lo merecen. -pensó el metamorfomago.

Una brillante mañana de verano se alzo en la Madriguera. David y Jessica dormían plácidamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! -se escucho gritar a pleno pulmón a Molly haciendo que los dos se despertaran. Jessica se desperezo mientras le tiraba un cojín a David para ver si estaba despierto. Este impacto en la cara del chico haciendo que gruñera levemente.

- ¿Que habrán hecho los gemelos ahora? -pregunto Jessica levantándose de la cama y asomándose a la ventana. Por desgracia para ellos no se veía nada desde allí, así que las voces debían de venir de la puerta delantera.

- La verdad es que no me importa la razón, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no nos podemos perder las caras que estarán poniendo mientras aguantan el rapapolvo. -dijo mientras se levantaba, se ponía las zapatillas rápidamente y salía de la habitación. Jessica le siguió divertida. Se encontraron con Ginny en el rellano que también salía medio adormilada a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Te unes al grupo? -la pregunto Jess.

- Por supuesto. -respondió la pelirroja.- Siempre es divertido ver como mama le hecha la bronca a alguien.

Bajaron hasta el salón y se asomaron a la puerta. Fuera estaban Ron, los gemelos Weasley y... ¡Harry!.

- ¿Cuando ha llegado Harry? -pregunto Jess.- ¿Tu sabes algo Ginny? -se giro hacia ella, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido. -¿Ginny?

David se giro pero tampoco la vio.

- Que raro, ¿no?. Estaba aquí hace un momento. -dijo volviéndose a asomar por la puerta. Parecía que la bronca había acabado. Molly estaba hablando con Harry en un tono mucho mas cariñoso. Aun así el ojiverde parecía asustado. Se acercaron a la casa. David y Jess fueron rápidamente a la cocina para esperarlos allí y darle una sorpresa a Harry.

- ¡Sorpresa! -gritaron David y Jess echándose encima del moreno, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Jess!. ¡David!. ¿Que hacéis aquí? -pregunto mientras intentaba levantarse. Cuando lo consiguió abrazo a los chicos que sonreían.

- Cosas del trabajo de mis padres. -explico David escuetamente.

- Venga chicos a desayunar que Harry debe de estar hambriento. -dijo Molly mientras sacaba unas salchichas y con un golpe de varita empezaba a freírlas. Las miradas que echaba a sus hijos daban verdadero miedo y ninguno de ellos quería saber que era lo estaba diciendo entre dientes su madre.

- Por lo que veo tus tíos siguen sin darte de comer. -señalo Jess mientras Harry devoraba su desayuno. Este le contesto con un simple alzar de hombros.

- Creo que deberíamos ir un día a hacerles una visita, ¿no creéis? -pregunto David a los gemelos.

- Por supuesto. -respondieron los dos.

- ¡De eso nada!. ¡Ni visitas ni nada por el estilo! -respondió Molly apuntándoles con un cucharon. Sin embargo, David podía jurar que la había oído decir en un susurro "la visita se la hare yo".

- Estoy que reviento - dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor.- Creo que me iré a la cama y...

- De eso nada -interrumpió la señora Weasley.- Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí́, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.

- Pero, mamá...

- Y vosotros dos, id con él -dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo. -dijo a Harry.- Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.

Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con presteza.

- Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización.

- Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido - dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¡Que va!. Si es muy divertido. -exclamo Jess entusiasmada. -Ven Harry, te enseñare como se hace.- dijo mientras le arrastraba del brazo hacia el jardín.

Pero Jess no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle nada a Harry, ya que en ese momento entro por la puerta el señor Weasley. Venia muy agotado del trabajo. Según contó había tenido una noche de locos con varias redadas y un intento de maleficio de Mundungus Fletcher (nombre ante el cual Molly torció el gesto).

Al ver el cariz que tomaba la conversación y, tras el ya clásico saludo entusiasmado que todo el mundo hacia a Harry tras conocerle por primera vez, los chicos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para enseñarle el resto de la casa.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, ya sabeis el porque de todo el tema de la loteria. Creo que es algo que los Weasley se merecen.

Los agradecimientos de hoy van para AranaTokashi y Lianon por añadir este segundo año a sus alertas. No, si al final, hasta conseguire una pequeña legion de seguidores, jajajajaja.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	3. Los dos callejones

**Capitulo 3. Los dos callejones.**

Harry bajaba por las escaleras bostezando, siempre era el que mas tarde se levantaba de todos. Ron también dormía mucho excepto cuando los gemelos le despertaban pronto, lo cual ocurría casi todos los días. David y Jessica dormían irregularmente. Muchas veces se despertaba uno de los dos con terribles pesadillas, siempre relacionadas con el accidente.

Entro el ojiverde a la cocina donde ya estaban sentados todos. Se coloco entre Jessica y Ginny. La primera le saludo con la boca llena y la pelirroja tiro el cuenco de gachas al suelo. Siempre tiraba cosas cuando Harry aparecía. Sin embargo, cuando no estaba el moreno, era una chica vivaracha que había heredado el carácter de su madre. En esos momentos, David comprendía perfectamente porque Harry acabaría enamorándose de ella. Poseía un espíritu ardiente.

El señor Weasley entro en la cocina y les dio a cada uno una carta de Hogwarts.

- Ya han llegado los libros. -dijo Molly tras echarles una ligera mirada. - A Dumbledore no se le escapa una. Fred, George, despertad. -dijo mientras les daba con sus cartas en la cabeza. Los gemelos se habían quedado dormidos con la cabeza apoyada en el bol de cereales. Levantaron la cabeza a la vez y cogieron las cartas. Nadie abrió la boca mientras las leían.

_Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitaran: _

_- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk. _

_- Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_- Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_- Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._

_- Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_- Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_- Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_- Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

Fred hizo un recorrido por la cocina, mirando las cartas de todo el mundo.

- ¡A todos nos han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! -exclamó-. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.

- Yo apuesto a que es el mismo. -apunto Jessica.

- ¿Eso es una proposición? -pregunto Fred acercándose a la chica.

- Diez sickles. ¿Te parece? -respondió ella desafiante.

- ¡Fred!. ¡Nada de apuestas! - aviso la señora Weasley. Harry se rio al ver la cara que había puesto el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh!. Déjeme saquearlo, señora Weasley. -pidió Jessica con carita de pena. Molly no pudo resistirse y les dio permiso. David estaba seguro que lo había hecho porque quería ver a Fred perder.

- ¿Como lo has hecho? -le preguntaron todos los varones Weasley en voz baja.

- Habilidad femenina. -respondió Jessica misteriosamente mientras se colocaba su melena. Se la había dejado crecer desde el accidente y le llegaba a la altura de las axilas.

De repente algo parecido a un plumero gris entro por la ventana y se estrello contra uno de los armarios.

- ¡Errol!. dijo Ron. Se levanto y la cogió antes de que se cayera al suelo. Saco una carta del ala y la dejo apoyada en el escurridero. Era la lechuza vieja de los Weasley y parecía que en cualquier momento caería desplomada.

- ¿De quien es esa carta? -pregunto Harry.

- Es de Hermione. La escribí contándole que David y Jessica estaban aquí y sobre nuestra operación de rescate. -explico Ron mientras abría el sobre. Comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Queridos Ron, Jess, David y Harry, si estás ahí:_

_Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry ("Y dale con las normas, parece Percy" -exclamó George). He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá seria mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que esta no aguantará un viaje más._

_Por supuesto, estoy muy atareada con los deberes escolares ("¿Como puede ser?"- se preguntó Ron horrorizado. "¡Si estamos en vacaciones!"), y el próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?_

_Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis._

_Un beso de Hermione_

- Podríamos ir todos ese día a comprar las cosas -dijo Molly mientras recogía el desayuno. Todos cogieron las escobas y salieron hacia un pequeño prado detrás de una colina para jugar al quidditch. Solo tenían una vieja quaffle, regalo de McGonagall a Charlie cuando gano la copa de Quidditch, la ultima de Gryffindor.

Se turnaban para usar la Nimbus 2000 de Harry que era sin duda, la mejor de todas. Jess se desmarcó como una más que decente voladora cuando le llegó el turno de usar de la Nimbus. Aunque no tenían bludgers, David demostró porque Wood le había puesto en la reserva golpeando a todo el mundo a base de lanzar manzanas. Parece ser que el karma no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta actitud, ya que su escoba acabo incendiándose provocando las risas de todos. Fue la anécdota de la cena y el señor Weasley afirmo que le había pasado lo mismo a Bill cuando tenia 13 años.

La señora Weasley les despertó temprano el domingo siguiente. Bueno, no a todos, David y Jess ya estaban despiertos cuando Molly se asomo a su habitación. David estaba metido en la cama de Jess y la abrazaba consolándola. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la matriarca de los Weasley.

- Los hecho de menos. -dijo Jess mientras lloraba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

- Yo también les hecho de menos. -afirmo David con la garganta seca. -Pero debemos seguir adelante. Estoy seguro que tu madre está, ahora mismo, persiguiendo a tu padre en el Otro Lado, porque ha montado alguna. -dijo intentando animarla. Parece ser que tuvo efecto, ya que la chica levanto la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa. Molly escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos

- Si, y hasta puede que allí le alcance por primera vez y le de con el cucharón de la sopa. -dijo ella mas animada.

- Me imagino a tu padre, quejándose de que le ha dado muy fuerte y recibiendo otro golpe mientras tu madre le dice...

- ¡No seas crío! -completó la frase Jess riéndose.

Molly salió de allí sigilosamente y se puso a despertar al resto. Tras varios emparedados de beicon se acercaron todos a la chimenea, donde les esperaba el señor Weasley con un saquito lleno de un polvo verde.

- Estos son polvos flu. Sirven para viajar de chimenea a chimenea. -explico Arthur.- Supongo que David y Jess no saben usarlo. - estos confirmaron con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco. -dijo Harry.

- Harry, míranos a nosotros. Así te quedaras como se hace. -dijo Fred.

Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred. Este se metió en la chimenea, gritando: «¡Al callejón Diagon!», y desapareció.

- Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente, cielo —dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta- , y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.

- Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...

- Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures —le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos flu.

- Pero, querido, si Harry se perdiera, ¿como se lo íbamos a explicar a sus tíos?

- A ellos les daría igual - la tranquilizó Harry-. Si yo me perdiera aspirado por una chimenea, a Dudley le parecería una broma estupenda, así que no se preocupe por eso.

- Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la señora Weasley-. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adonde vas.

- Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo -le aconsejó Ron.

- Y los ojos cerrados - le dijo la señora Weasley.- El hollín...

- Y no te muevas - añadió́ Ron.- O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada... - Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.

Harry echo los polvos en el fuego y desapareció girando como una peonza.

- Ahora ve tu Ron. -dijo la señora Weasley. Este echó más polvos y también desapareció girando entre las llamas. - Me quedaré yo la ultima con Ginny. Ir ahora vosotros.

Jess cogió los polvos y gritando "Callejón Diagon", giró elegantemente en las llamas. David cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea. De repente, se oyó hablar a Molly.

- Ginny, ¿por qué no te has puesto calcetines?. -Ginny se miro a los pies y levantó los hombros casi tan sorprendida como su madre. - ¿Te importa hacerlo tu solo? -le pregunto a David que negó con la cabeza. Molly le sonrió y desapareció de su vista con Ginny.

David encaro la chimenea y echo los polvos flu al fuego. Entró en el y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Borgin y Burkes! -empezó a girar a toda prisa mientras un rugido profundo le taponaba los oídos. Vio múltiples escenas hasta que la ceniza le entro en los ojos. Siguió girando descontroladamente hasta que cayo de culo y salió rebotado hacia afuera de la chimenea chocándose con Harry.

- ¡David!. ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Pues creo que lo mismo que tu. -dijo aun recuperándose del viaje. Harry examinó la tienda.

En un estante de cristal cercano había una mano cortada puesta sobre un cojín, una baraja de cartas manchada de sangre y un ojo de cristal que miraba fijamente. Unas máscaras de aspecto diabólico lanzaban miradas malévolas desde lo alto. Sobre el mostrador había una gran variedad de huesos humanos y del techo colgaban unos instrumentos herrumbrosos, llenos de pinchos.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos. -dijo Harry.

- ¡Mierda, es Malfoy! -le dijo David mientras señalaba al exterior de la tienda. El rubio se acercaba a la tienda acompañado de un adulto que no podía ser otro que su padre. La misma cara puntiaguda, el mismo pelo y los mismos fríos ojos grises.

Harry y David se escondieron en un gran armario negro. Cabían un poco apretujados y no pudieron cerrar la puerta completamente, así que podían ver todo lo que pasaba en la tienda.

El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y decirle:

- No toques nada, Draco. Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:

- Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

- Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras - le dijo su padre.

- ¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? - preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado.- Harry Potter tenia el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso. A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...

- Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos -repuso su padre con una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que seria mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque todos lo ven como el que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!

Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello. Lucius se puso a hablar con él mientras Draco empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda examinando con cara aburrida lo expuesto.

Harry y David veían con aprensión como Draco se iba acercando hacia el armario donde estaban escondidos ellos.

- ¡David!. Malfoy se acerca, como abra el armario nos veremos en problemas. ¿Que hacemos? -susurro Harry.

- No se. Déjame pensar... -le dijo David. -Necesitamos que Draco se aleje de aquí o volvernos invisibles. -Harry, ¿tienes tu capa?.

- No, esta en mi baúl en la Madriguera. -respondió Harry en pánico.

- ¡Mierda!. Piensa... piensa... ¡Ya se!. ¡El ECOQ!. -saco la varita de la funda del brazo y dijo dos veces ¡_Illusio vis_! apuntando a Harry y luego a el mismo. Hubo dos brillos plateados. Harry iba a preguntar que era ese brillo pero David le puso la mano en la boca para que se callara. El propio David había soltado una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo bien que le había respondido la varita. Era el primer hechizo que hacia desde que descubrió el "interruptor".

Malfoy llego enfrente del armario y lo abrió con violencia. Harry y David se petrificaron y aguantaron hasta la respiración. Draco se quedo mirando el interior del armario durante diez eternos segundos hasta que su padre le llamo.

- Draco, tenemos que irnos. -dijo severamente. - Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.

- Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión. Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando.

Harry y David salieron del armario tras esperar durante un minuto a que el señor Borgin no regresaba. Se escabulleron fuera de la tienda por la puerta delantera. Habían salido a un callejón lúgubre que, por lo que leyeron en un cartel de madera ennegrecido, se llamaba "Callejón Knockturn". Era como la versión tenebrosa del Callejón Diagon. Estaba lleno de tiendas que se dedicaban a las artes oscuras. No sabían por donde ir. David empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de seguir a Harry a sabiendas de donde iba. Había sido un acto impulsivo.

- ¡HARRY!. ¡DAVID!. ¡¿Que hacéis aquí? -la voz de trueno de Hagrid retumbo en el callejón haciendo que los magos y brujas que habían empezado a acercarse a los dos chicos se alejaran.

- Nos perdimos por los polvos flu. -le explico Harry con cara de alivio. Hagrid los saco de allí inmediatamente y aparecieron en un calle al lado de Gringotts. Se encontraron con Hermione en las puertas del banco.

- Hola Harry, hola David. ¿Que tal el verano? -las muecas en las caras de ambos respondieron a esa pregunta. - ¿Vamos a Gringotts?.

- Veníamos con los Weasley, pero nos perdimos por los polvos flu. -explico escuetamente David. Harry se acerco a el.

- ¿Que ha pasado ahí dentro?. ¿Como es que Malfoy no nos ha visto? -le pregunto. David no le pudo responder ya que se acercaban corriendo por el callejón Jessica con todos los Weasley. La chica se abalanzo sobre el, golpeándolo repetidas veces en la cabeza. Molly estaba abrazando a Harry comprobando que estaba bien.

- ¿Donde estabas? -preguntó Jess.- ¿Por que no me has seguido?.

- Lo siento. -dijo David avergonzado.- Harry y yo nos confundimos y aparecimos en otra chimenea.- Jessica lo volvió a golpear.

- No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. -siguió echándole la bronca. De repente su voz se quebró y se echó llorando a los brazos del chico. - Cuando no te he visto aparecer, creía que te iba a perder. Creía que me ibas a dejar sola aquí.

David se sintió como un despojo. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso infantil sin darse cuenta de que podía haberle hecho verdadero daño a la gente que le quería. No solo a Jess si no también a sus padres. Se prometió a si mismo que no volvería ocurrir. No arriesgaría su vida, si no fuera imprescindible.

- Lo siento, Jess, lo siento mucho. Te prometí que estaría siempre a tu lado y así lo hare. -la chica se calmó al oír estas palabras y se secó las lagrimas en la ropa del chico.

Harry había conseguido librarse de las atenciones de la señora Weasley que estaba hablando con los padres de Hermione.

- ¿A que no adivináis a quien he visto en Borgin y Burkes? - preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts.- A Malfoy y a su padre.

- ¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud. - No, quería vender. - Así́ que está preocupado - comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo. -¡Como me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!

- A Draco ya le cogió David. -comento Ron.

- ¿Ah si? -pregunto el señor Weasley. Ron le conto todo el suceso del "Sharpshooter". Arthur se rio con ganas cuando escucho la respuesta de David a la amenaza de Draco de contárselo a su padre.

- ¡Buen golpe!. -dijo felicitando a David con un golpe en la espalda, tras el cual fue a reunirse con su mujer.

Entraron en el banco y los padres de Hermione fueron a una ventanilla a cambiar dinero muggle por mágico. El señor Weasley los acompaño entusiasmado mientras hacia preguntas a Hermione.

El resto fueron hacia otra ventanilla donde había un duende que respondió al nombre de Griphook. Parecía que era el duende que había ayudado a Harry el año pasado. Todo estaba correcto, hasta que llego el turno de Jessica.

- Señorita Quake, tengo aquí una carta la cual me indica que sus tutores legales son Tamara y James Manning, ¿es eso correcto?. -preguntó mientras se inclinaba para poder mirar a los ojos a la chica.

- Correcto. -respondió sin inmutarse.

- También he recibido otra carta de los señores Manning en la cual le dan permiso a acceder a su cámara de uso corriente. ¿Tiene usted la llave?. -Jessica saco de una cadena al cuello una pequeña llave de oro y se la entrego al duende.

- Todo esta correcto. Síganme por favor.

El viaje en los carros fue muy divertido para Harry y Jess que se reían en cada giro brusco. El resto se limitaba a soportarlo. Llegaron primero a la cámara de Harry. Griphook se bajó e introdujo la llave en la puerta. Harry entró en la cámara y lleno la bolsa todo lo mas rápido que pudo. Nunca le había gustado que la gente viera que tenia tanto dinero, y menos cuando sabia que su familia adoptiva no. Tras un corto viaje, llegaron a las cámaras de David y Jessica que estaban las dos juntas. Ambas tenían mas o menos la misma cantidad de dinero. La ultima parada fue la cámara de los Weasley. Cuando Griphook la abrió, el brillo dorado de una reluciente cantidad de galeones inundo a todos. Todos los Weasley, menos Molly, se habían quedado de piedra al ver tal cantidad de dinero. Solo David sabia la historia completa del dinero, Arthur le había confesado que Molly no sabia que había sido él, el que les había dado el boleto premiado.

Salieron de Gringotts con los bolsillos considerablemente más llenos de monedas y las cabezas de los Weasley aun mas llenas de preguntas. Fred quiso abrir la boca para preguntar pero la señora Weasley le interrumpió.

- Primero vamos a ir a Ollivander. Ginny necesita una varita nueva. -dijo Molly. Nadie se atrevió a replicar al ver su mirada seria. Entraron en la pequeña tienda.

La mayoría de los presentes sintieron un extraño cosquilleo cuando se sentaron en las sillas. Muchos recordaron la primera vez que había entrado allí para buscar su varita nueva. De repente, apareció el viejo mago de entre sus estantes. Al ver tanta gente allí reunida, sonrió con expectación.

- Buenos días, señora Weasley. Veo que ha llegado el momento de que la pequeña Ginny consiga su varita. -en cualquier otro momento Ginny hubiera torcido el gesto al escuchar como alguien la llamaba pequeña, pero estaba demasiado absorta mirando hacia los estantes llenos de cajas.

- Si, pero también mi hijo Ron viene a por su varita. -respondió Molly señalándole. Ron no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Me... vais... a comprar... una… varita? -pregunto Ron tragando saliva después de pronunciar cada palabra.

- Claro, cielo. Ahora que podemos permitírnoslo -esta sinceridad encantó a David. - tienes que tener una varita propia.

- ¡Pues nosotros podíamos tener una escoba mejor! -preguntaron los gemelos. Molly se giro y les hecho una mirada asesina que hizo temblar a todos los que la vieron.

- No tentéis a la suerte. -dijo con una dulce voz que si cabe imponía mas miedo.

Ollivander miraba divertido la escena. No le sorprendía nada la actitud de la señora Weasley. Su varita era una de mas temperamentales que había construido nunca, así que cuando la varita la eligió supo que la niña que tenia delante se convertiría en una mujer de cuidado.

- Bien, empecemos por la señorita. Adelántate. -le dijo a Ginny. Saco su eterna cinta métrica que rápidamente se puso a medir, entre los comentarios chistosos de los gemelos callados rápidamente por Molly. Mientras rebuscaba entre los estantes, soltó su clásica explicación sobre los núcleos de las varitas.

- Normalmente, tendría que pensar en que tipo de núcleo seria el mas adecuado para ti. Pero ya he visto pasar por mi tienda a cinco Weasley y todos salieron con varitas de núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio. Así que esta claro que tu, querida, no serás una excepción. -salió con cinco cajitas en la mano. Abrió la primera caja y le entrego la varita a Ginny.

- Arce y pelo de cola de unicornio. Treinta centímetros. Rígida.- Ginny la agitó y no sucedió nada.

- Olmo y pelo de cola de unicornio. Veinticinco centímetros. Bonita y flexible. -otro movimiento infructuoso por parte de Ginny. Ollivander se acerco para coger la tercera de las varitas, cuando de repente se paró. Giró la cabeza mirando a Molly y a Ginny y se introdujo a toda prisa entre los estantes.

- _Es la primera Weasley después de muchas generaciones de Weasley hombres. Además es el séptimo hijo de la familia. No va a ser una bruja normal._ -pensaba mientras rebuscaba entre las cajas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Volvió a la entrada de la tienda con una caja en la mano.

- Toma, Ginny, prueba esta. -le dijo a la niña mientras le acercaba una nueva varita.

Ginny la cogió con precaución y la agito firmemente. De repente, la temperatura de la tienda se elevó y unas chispas doradas y rojas salieron de la punta. Estas dieron una vuelta por la tienda y se dividieron en dos haces de luz que golpearon a Fred y George en las manos, haciendo que se transformaran en pezuñas de caballo. Las risas inundaron la tienda al ver esto. Como era de esperar, los que mas se reían eran los propios gemelos, que empezaron a relinchar.

Ollivander sacó su propia varita y con un giro de muñeca regreso a la normalidad las manos de los gemelos.

- Álamo y pelo de cola unicornio. Veintiséis centímetros. Bonita y temperamental. Una varita muy poderosa. Además es una curiosa coincidencia.

- ¿Curiosa? -pregunto Ginny. -¿Por que?.

- Porque del unicornio que viene el pelo de tu núcleo es hijo del unicornio del que conseguí el pelo de la varita de tu madre. -explicó Ollivander envolviendo la varita en papel de embalar y metiéndola en la caja. -Bien pasemos a Ron.

La varita de Ron fue mas fácil de encontrar. Al segundo intento ya la tenia.

- Fresno y pelo de cola de unicornio. Treinta centímetros y medio. -anunció Ollivander encantado mientras le daba ambas varitas a la señora Weasley. Esta pagó doce galeones y un sickle.

Salieron al Callejón Diagon que estaba lleno de familias con sus hijos. Molly los reunió a su alrededor.

- En una hora nos vemos en Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros. -miró a los gemelos.- ¡Ni se os ocurra estar a menos de cien metros del Callejón Knockturn!.- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con Ginny hacia Madame Malkin.

- La verdad es que no pensábamos hacerlo. -reconoció George.- Ahora tenemos algo mas interesante que investigar.

- ¿El que? -pregunto Hermione. Fred y George la miraron con cara rara.

- Hermione no pretenderás que... -pero David les interrumpió. -Quieren saber como sus padres han conseguido tanto dinero. -Fred y George se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Como lo has sabido? -preguntaron a la vez.

- Solo quedaba esa opción. No ha pasado nada mas interesante en el ultimo mes que nuestra aventura en el Callejón Knockturn -dijo señalando a Harry y a el mismo-, excepto eso. Navaja de Ockham.

- ¿Navaja de que? -preguntó Ron.

- Entre dos teorías, la mas simple suele ser la correcta. -explicó Hermione.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepas? -preguntó Jess sonriendo. Hermione se sonrojó. Fred y George se acercaron a David y apoyaron todo su peso en los hombros del chico haciendo que se hundiera.

- Nos conoce bien. -suspiró resignado Fred.

- Si, demasiado. -confirmó George.

- ¡Oye soltadme! -grito David.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Porque se como pasó. -respondió David. Al escuchar esto, los gemelos arrastraron a David hasta la terraza de la heladería de Florean Fortescue y le sentaron en una silla. Los demás se sentaron alrededor. Por sus caras parecían tan ansiosos por saber lo que había pasado como los gemelos.

- Explícate. -dijeron los gemelos. David suspiró.

- Todo empezó a finales del curso pasado, cuando recibí una carta de mi padre. En ella me pedía que le dijera números mágicos para un sorteo de loteria muggle. La carta también la leyó Ron que me aconsejó que le preguntara a Percy, ya que estaba dando Aritmancia. La cara que puso Ron cuando le explique de que iba la carta me dio la idea. Así que respondí a mi padre con lo que me había contado Percy y le pedí que comprara otro boleto extra. Cuando llegamos a King Cross desde Hogwarts se lo di a vuestro padre. Luego, simplemente os tocó. De ahí viene vuestro dinero. -todos le miraban con los ojos como platos, excepto Jess que le abrazo. Nadie se movía del sitio. - Antes de que empecéis a darme las gracias y todas esas cosas, quiero decir que no las merezco. Os merecéis esto. Nos ayudasteis mucho a Jess y a mi en nuestro primer año y nos habéis acogido en vuestra casa sin rechistar.

Nadie dijo nada en el resto de la hora que estuvieron haciendo las compras. Ron le comento, ya en la Madriguera que si su madre se enterara de que había hecho callar a los gemelos, era capaz de adoptarlo.

Se encaminaron hacia Flourish y Blotts junto a Percy que se les había unido por el camino. Llevaba un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba "Prefectos que conquistaron el poder".

- «Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» - leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta.- Suena fascinante...

- Si, todo un best-seller. -comento mordazmente Jessica.

Al acercarse a la librería, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

_GILDEROY LOCKHART firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía EL ENCANTADOR de 12.30 a 16.30 horas._

- ¡Podremos conocerle en persona! -chilló Hermione.- ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!. -Jessica le echó una mirada de incredulidad a la morena, como si no se creyera que esa era la misma Hermione de siempre.

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

- Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...

A base de empujones y varios codazos consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de "Recreo con la «banshee»" y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

- ¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! -dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.

David aprovechó para mirar el libro. Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vivarachos. Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la magia, esta también se movía. Le guiñó un ojo a David que resopló ostensiblemente y golpeo la foto haciendo que el mago se quejara.

- ¡Engreído! -comento Jessica al ver como el Gilderoy de su libro se atusaba el flequillo.

Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en el. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:

- ¿No será ese Harry Potter? La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. David noto la mirada de auxilio de Harry; se le notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.

- Y ahora sonríe, Harry - le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante-. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera pagina.

Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenia los dedos entumecidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.

- Señoras y caballeros -dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano.- ¡Este es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, solo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo.- El no sabía - continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz- que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contaran con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del publico, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.

David que no soportaba mas tanta tontería, se acerco a la señora Weasley y le pidió que comprara los libros por ella mientras le daba el resto del dinero. Salió al callejón enfadado cuando se chocó con alguien. Era Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Mira a ver por donde vas, idiota!. -le increpo el rubio sin fijarse con quien había chocado.

- Vaya, parece que no has aprendido nada, "Sharpshooter" Malfoy. -su piel se volvió aun mas pálida al escuchar la palabra y confirmar con quien se había chocado -¿Quieres que lo repitamos?- pregunto mientras miraba a lo lejos como Lucius se acercaba. - Seguro que a tu padre no le importaría mirar como chillas como una rata. Hasta puede y todo que te aplique una llave nueva para honrar su presencia.

Malfoy entro humillado a la librería a la vez que Jessica salía de ella muy contenta.

- ¿Por que te has ido? -pregunto Jess al chico mientras dejaba paso a Lucius Malfoy.

- No soporto tanta gente junta y menos al presuntuoso de Lockhart. -dijo.

- Yo también creo que es un chulo, pero si ha hecho todo lo que dice, debe ser un buen profesor. Además me ha hecho ganar la apuesta. -dijo mientras le ensañaba los diez sickles. - Venga te invito a un helado. -miro hacia el interior de la tienda que estaba a reventar.- Creo que va para largo.

Fueron hacia la heladería y estuvieron un buen rato mirando los distintos sabores que había. Al final tiraron por los clásicos, como dijo Jess, nunca fallan. David eligió una tarrina de limón mientras la chica prefirió un buen cucurucho de stracciatella. Regresaban a la librería cuando vieron salir a los Weasley y a Hagrid de ella. Iban todos muy acalorados y la señora Weasley iba curándole el labio a Arthur con la varita.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto Jess.

- Malfoy. Lucius y Draco. Ya te lo puedes imaginar. -contestó Ron.

- Vaya, parece ser que tendré que darle otra lección a Draco. -dijo resignado David mientras se les iluminaban los ojos a los gemelos. El señor Weasley se acerco con el labio brillando ligeramente debido al hechizo curativo.

- David, ¿podrías enseñarme alguno de tus trucos?. -le preguntó.

- ¡Arthur!. ¡Como puedes ni siquiera pensar eso! -le regaño Molly.

- Era un broma cariño. -se apresuro a corregir el señor Weasley mientras le guiñaba un ojo a David. Molly no parecía muy convencida de la explicación.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde todos y todo lo que habían comprado volvieron a La Madriguera utilizando los polvos flu. Antes se despidieron de los Granger, que abandonaron el bar por la otra puerta, hacia la calle muggle que había al otro lado. El señor Weasley iba a preguntarles como funcionaban las paradas de autobús, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la cara que ponía su mujer.

David cogió los polvos flu y esta vez si que llego bien a su destino.

**Comentarios**..

Hola, hola. No se sonara muy Lockhart (jajajaja), pero creo que cada vez escribo un poco mejor.

Como habréis supuesto al leer este capitulo a Ron no se le romperá la varita cuando se estampe contra el Sauce Boxeador. Si alguno esta ahora lamentándose de que no habrá garrotazos por parte del árbol, que se tranquilice, el sauce repartirá estopa como siempre. Y si alguno se pregunta que pasara con Lockhart, y si se le ira la memoria, pues tendrá que esperar, muajajajaja, que malo soy.

No se que os habrá parecido la parte de Ginny consiguiendo su varita. Si os preguntáis el porque es como es, os explico. En el tema de la madera he seguido las pautas que usaba J.K para asignarla. Ella usa el calendario celta, en el cual cada árbol va unido a la fecha de nacimiento. Así Ginny tiene un varita de alamo. También use esta referencia para la varita de Jessica, así que ya podéis saber mas o menos cuando nació ella. La de David no sigue ese mismo método, la secuoya no esta en el calendario celta. El porque del núcleo esta explicado en el capitulo.

Como veis a David tampoco le cae bien Lockhart, como os imaginais tiene mucho que ver lo que sabe...

Espero que os guste el capitulo y acepto sugerencias, palos, palmaditas en la espalda, patadas en el culo y vociferadores varios.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	4. La otra historia del Sauce Boxeador

**Capitulo 4. La otra historia del Sauce Boxeador.**

La legión de zombis que bajaba por las escaleras de la Madriguera no tenían nada que envidiar a aquellos que mostraba George A. Romero en "La noche de los muertos vivientes". Tenían tanto sueño que no había fuerzas ni para quejarse, hecho que sorprendió a la señora Weasley.

Algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó́ con una gallina despistada.

Tras muchas luchas para conseguir que todo el mundo tuviera preparado todo el equipaje subieron al coche. Las modificaciones del señor Weasley en el Ford Anglia permitían que la ingente cantidad de equipaje entrara perfectamente.

El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una ultima mirada a la casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuando volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en el corral para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.

Para desgracia de Jessica que quería volver a volar, la señora Weasley se negó rotundamente a utilizar esa capacidad. Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Iba a ser un problema, con la prisa que llevaban, intentar atravesar la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos sin que los muggles lo notaran.

Pasaron primero los señores Weasley con Ginny y Percy. Después entraron Jess y David, seguidos inmediatamente por los gemelos dejando a Harry y Ron para el final.

- David, Jessica, ¿podéis cuidarme de Ginny? -pidió la señora Weasley. Arthur estaba trasladando los baúles ayudado por los gemelos.

- Claro que si, señora Weasley. -respondió Jessica con una sonrisa. Molly la abrazo.

Entraron en un compartimento ya ocupado por una chica rubia, cálidos ojos grises y de piel pálida. Llevaba un curioso colgante hecho de algo que parecían corchos.

- Hola Luna. -saludo alegremente Ginny a la chica. Al parecer ya se conocían de antes.

- Hola Ginny. -dijo Luna sin dejar de mirar como el cielo empezaba a nublarse según avanzaba el viaje del Expreso de Hogwarts.- ¿Quienes son tu amigos?.

- ¡Oh!. Son David Manning y Jessica Quake. En realidad son amigos de mi hermano Ron. -explico triste la pelirroja.

- Ginny, nosotros también somos tus amigos. -dijo David.

- Oh, que amable eres con Ginny. -comento Luna mirándolos por primera vez. - ¡Vaya!. ¡Que suerte tienes!. Has visto alguna vez en tu vida un shierd. -dijo señalando a Jessica.

- ¿Un que?- pregunto la chica desconcertada.

- Es un pequeño animal del tamaño de un gato. Son muy tímidos y veloces pero si alguien les cae bien, se muestran a esa persona y le hacen un regalo. A ti te cambiaron el color de tus ojos como regalo. -comentó totalmente convencida. Jessica miro a David y a Ginny consecutivamente. La pelirroja alzo los hombros en señal de que esto era lo normal.

- Oye, estaría bien tener uno de mascota. –comentó David.

- No creo. Cada día te despertarías con un aspecto totalmente diferente. Divertido al principio pero terminaría siendo un problema. -respondió Luna volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

- David, ¿y Harry, Ron y Hermione?. -pregunto Jessica.

- No lo se. -mintió rápidamente mientras giraba la cabeza haciendo como que buscaba una rana de chocolate para que no se le notara. -Supongo que estarán todos en otro compartimento. Harry y Ron entraron justo después de los gemelos y se encontrarían con Hermione en los pasillos.

El viaje fue bastante entretenido. David estuvo entreteniendo a las chicas con sus cambios de aspecto. a Ginny le hizo especial gracia ver la cara del chico llena de pecas como si fuera un Weasley más y la pidió varias veces. Luna miraba los cambios sin hacer ningún comentario ni petición. Parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, pensando en sus cosas.

Cuando llegaron al final del trayecto, el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado por lo cual el farol de Hagrid se veía mas que nunca.

- ¡Los de primero!. ¡Los de primero conmigo! -se oyó al fondo. Ginny y Luna se despidieron de David y Jessica y se marcharon en dirección hacia donde estaba Hagrid.

- Espero que no les llueva, porque si no van a tener un paseíto por el lago... -dijo una voz a su espalda. David y Jessica se dieron la vuelta y vieron que la voz provenía de Hermione Granger. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y tenia el pelo mas rizado que nunca.

- Hola Hermione. -dijo David transformando su pelo como el de la chica.

- ¡Vaya!. -dijo sorprendida.- Por lo que veo has descubierto este verano el "interruptor".

- ¡Esta insoportable!. -comento bromeando Jessica.- No ha parado en todo el verano en cambiar de aspecto cada cinco minutos.

- Tonks me dijo que tenia que practicar mucho. -dijo el chico continuando la broma. Hermione estiro la cabeza para mirar por detrás de los dos y arrugo el gesto.

- ¿Donde están Harry y Ron? -pregunto la morena.- ¿No han venido con vosotros en el tren?.- Ambos le miraron con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿No han venido contigo? -pregunto Jessica desconcertada.

- No. Los perdimos al pasar la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos. Hemos supuesto que se habían encontrado contigo en el tren.

- Pues no. No los he visto desde el día que estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon comprando las cosas. -comento Hermione preocupada mientras iban caminando hacia los carruajes que le llevarían a Hogwarts.

- ¡Que raro!. ¿Que les ha podido pasar? -pregunto David haciéndose el preocupado. De repente se oyó un gemido de sorpresa por parte de Jessica.

- ¡Que caballos mas raros tiran de los carruajes! -exclamo la chica acercándose con cuidado hasta quedar a unos cinco metros.

- Nada tira de los carruajes, Jessica. Van solos. -exclamo Hermione. David se giro y el también pudo ver a los caballos. No tenían ni pizca de carne, y el negro pelaje se pegaba al esqueleto, del que se distinguía con claridad cada uno de los huesos. La cabeza parecía de dragón y tenían los ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. De la cruz, la parte más alta del lomo de aquella especie de animales, les salían alas, unas alas inmensas, negras y curtidas, que parecían de gigantescos murciélagos. Eran bastante tétricos.

- Hermione, yo también los veo. -le dijo David a la morena.

- ¿Si?. -pregunto sorprendida.- Pues yo sigo sin verlos.

Subieron al carruaje que estaba ligeramente mojado, saludaron a Neville, Seamus y Parvati que ya estaban dentro. Hermione y Jessica seguían discutiendo sobre lo que tiraba del carruaje. Los otros tres se incorporaron a la conversación. Seamus y Parvati dijeron que nadie tiraba de los carruajes mientras que Neville juraba que del carruaje tiraban caballos.

- Pues tenemos un empate a tres. -dijo David intentando calmar los ánimos.

Los coches, traqueteando, avanzaban en caravana por el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los dos altos pilares de piedra, adornados con sendos cerdos alados en la parte de arriba, que había a ambos lados de la verja de los jardines del colegio que estaban completamente a oscuras. El castillo de Hogwarts, sin embargo, se erguía ante ellos: un imponente conjunto de torrecillas, negro como el azabache contra el oscuro cielo, con alguna que otra ventana muy iluminada en la parte superior.

Todos entraron en el Gran Comedor bullendo de hambre. El reencuentro con los amigos y compañeros ocuparon el tiempo de todos, mientras esperaban a que los de primer año terminaran de cruzar el lago.

- Hola David, Jess. Ya me han contado lo que te ha pasado este verano. -dijo Percy.- Hablo en nombre de todos los Gryffindor para darte nuestro mas sentido pésame y reiterar que si necesitas algo no temas en pedirlo. -Jessica miro hacia todos los componentes de la mesa de los leones, que asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo para intentar animarla y así confirmar lo que había dicho Percy. La chica intento hablar pero no pudo. Tal muestra de cariño la había dejado con la boca seca y el corazón encogido.

- Gracias a todos, chicos. Sois geniales. -respondió David por Jessica mientras la abrazaba. Ella les sonrió para reafirmar lo que acababa de decir el metamorfomago.

La atmosfera se mantuvo así en una mezcla entre cariño e incomodidad que se rompió cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para que entrara toda la fila de alumnos de primer año comandada por la profesora McGonagall. No les habían llovido por lo que al menos venían secos. Las caras de todos reflejaban la inquietud ante la Ceremonia de Selección. Las que parecían mas tranquilas eran Ginny y Luna. Ginny ya sabia a lo que se iba a enfrentar y además con los precedentes que había en su familia no era muy complicado adivinar que entraría en Gryffindor. La tranquilidad de la rubia, según la teoría de David, era debido a su carácter soñador.

La profesora McGonagall coloco el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador enfrente de todos. El silencio fue automático. El sombrero se enderezo y abriendo su rasgadura en el ala comenzó a cantar.

_Soy mas viejo de lo que parezco._

_Ya que mas de mil años tengo._

_A todos he visto pasar_

_Y dentro de sus cabezas he mirado yo_

_A Helga y su tejón_

_A Rowena y su águila_

_A Godric y su león_

_A Salazar y su serpiente_

_Por mi ha pasado nuestro director_

_Y ahora vosotros esperando con ilusión_

_En cuatro grandes casas podéis estar._

_Los rojos y dorados Gryffindors._

_Con su valor como ondeando cual pendón._

_Los azules y bronces Ravenclaws_

_Cuya inteligencia es singular._

_Los amarillos y negros Hufflepuff_

_Trabajadores y fieles sin igual._

_Los verdes y plateados Slytherin_

_Orgullo y astucia unidos allí están._

_Así que casa para los indecisos no hay_

_Aunque ahora sea como os sintáis_

_En vuestra cabeza ponedme sin temor_

_Y mi decisión será atinada, como no_

_Aunque siempre hay una condición_

_Tenedlo claro en la mente._

_Vuestros deseos siempre tendré presente_

_Sin mas tardanza ni dilación_

_¡Que de comienzo la Selección!_

El aplauso del Gran Comedor resonó hasta el cielo y se oyó algún silbido procedente de los gemelos Weasley. El Sombrero complacido hizo una gran reverencia todas las mesas y se quedo rígido.

- ¡Buena canción! -dijo Lee Jordan sobresaliendo por encima del resto de las voces.

La profesora McGonagall que se acercaba al taburete con una lista en la mano, torció el gesto al escuchar a Lee.

- ¡Creevey, Colin! -dijo con voz clara.

Un chico de pelo marrón y ojos castaños se adelanto nervioso, sentándose en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero que le tapo los ojos.

- ¡Gryffindor! - grito el sombrero tras treinta segundos de deliberación. El chico se levanto rápidamente tras quitarse el sombrero y fue hacia la mesa de los leones que le recibieron con calidez.

- Harry y Ron aun no han llegado. -dijo Hermione preocupada mirando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Tranquila Hermione. Conociéndolos seguro que no les ha pasado nada grave. -contesto Jess intentando calmar a la morena.

- Estoy seguro que lo peor que les puede pasar es que lleguen tarde, se encuentren con Snape y les castigue. -comento David como quien no quiere la cosa. El chico volvió a atender a la Selección.

- ¡Lovegood, Luna! -anuncio McGonagall. La chica se acerco con mirada curiosa al taburete. Se sentó en el y se quedo mirando al Gran Comedor como si no hubiera nadie allí.

- ¡Ravenclaw! -grito el Sombrero Seleccionador instantes después de que McGonagall se lo pusiera. Luna se levanto del taburete y sin cambiar el gesto fue andando hacia la mesa donde se sentó al lado de Terry Boot. Hermione se inclino hacia Jess y David.

- Esa chica vive en su pompa. -comentó.

- ¡Oh si!. La hemos conocido en el tren. Como podría definirla... -dudo Jess mientras buscaba un adjetivo adecuado.

- Particular. -dijo David completando la frase.

- Si, esa es la palabra. -afirmo Jess.- Aunque me pareció una chica muy maja. Particular, como ha dicho David, pero muy agradable.

Los gemelos Weasley se cambiaron de sitio sentándose al lado de David.

- ¡Eh, pequeño cambiante!. ¡Atento ahora!. -dijo Fred dándole una colleja. David volvió su vista a la Selección tocándose la cabeza donde le había dado el pelirrojo.

- ¡Weasley, Ginevra! -dijo McGonagall cerrando el pergamino. Ginny era la ultima de todos los de primero. El Sombrero apenas había rozado su pelo cuando grito ¡Gryffindor!.

Todos los Weasley, junto a Hermione, David y Jessica se levantaron aplaudiendo furiosamente. Ginny se sentó en un sitio junto a Jessica que la abrazó.

- No te diré que enhorabuena, porque se veía venir. -dijo David. La mirada que le echo Ginny provoco que los gemelos se separan ligeramente del chico.

- ¡La heredera de mama!. ¡Huid todos! -grito George alarmado mientras escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa provocando las risas de aquellos que conocían a la señora Weasley.

- Tranquila Ginny, seguro que David estaba de broma. -dijo Jess echándole una intimidante mirada al metamorfomago.

- Por supuesto. - respondió mientras hacia que su pelo se acortara y se hiciera amarillo. Esto provoco una mezcla de risas y sorpresa en la mesa.

Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa de los profesores. Era increíble como ese simple gesto hizo que el Gran Comedor se callara.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts otro año mas!. Se que es un rollo pero es inevitable que os lo cuente. A los de primero y a algunos mas veteranos les recuerdo que los bosques situados en los alrededores del castillo están prohibidos, al igual que hacer magia por los pasillos. -a nadie se le escapo la mirada dirigida a los gemelos Weasley.- También hay una enorme lista de objetos prohibidos que podéis consultar al señor Filch, nuestro celador. Como estoy seguro que todos estamos hambrientos. ¡A comer!

Los platos de oro se llenaron de una abundante cantidad y variedad de comida. Durante los primeros minutos, apenas nadie dijo una palabra, todos estaban muy ocupados callando los variados rugidos de sus estómagos. Jessica iba a coger un muslo de pollo cuando apareció la cabeza de Nick Casi Decapitado.

- Hola Nick. -saludo Dean Thomas mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de salchicha.

- Buenas Dean. - respondió mientras atravesaba totalmente la mesa.- ¿Que tal el verano a todos?- Todos, excepto David y Jess, respondieron con distintas variaciones de "bien". Nick no noto este detalle y se centro en los nuevos Gryffindor.

- ¡Otro Weasley!. -dijo al ver a Ginny.- Tu debes de ser Ginny, Bill me ha hablado mucho de ti. –A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar esto, Bill siempre había sido su hermano favorito.- Encantado señorita. -intento cogerla mano para besársela pero lo único que provoco fue un escalofrió en la chica. Nick giro la cabeza decepcionado.

- Nick, ¿sabes algo de Harry y Ron? -pregunto Hermione.

- Si, ahora que lo preguntas, si. Peeves va comentando por ahí que Harry y Ron han llegado a Hogwarts volando con un coche, que se han chocado contra el Sauce Boxeador y que han hecho... como se dice... ¡Ah!... un aterrizaje de emergencia junto al lago.

Las exclamaciones y silbidos de admiración se elevaron cual globo de helio. A partir de ese momento, solo hubo un tema de conversación. Se podía observar desde la cara preocupada de Ginny; pasando por la mayoritaria opinión de lo alucinante que era y los comentarios de autoculpamiento de los gemelos por que no se les había ocurrido a ellos antes esa idea; para finalmente ver la cara de cabreo de Hermione que seguramente estaba pensando en todas las reglas que habían roto y en las posibles consecuencias que traería esta acción.

Con el estomago mas lleno y la cabeza mas adormilada salieron todos en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. David entro en la habitación y vio como Aenea se acercaba a el con una carta. Desato el sobre de su pata y acaricio a la lechuza que salió por la ventana en dirección a la lechuceria. Abrió la carta, era de sus padres.

_Hola cielo. Sentimos mucho no haber estado en King Cross para despedirte antes de que cogieras el tren. La culpa no ha sido nuestra. La conferencia se alargo mas de lo que pensábamos en un principio y luego nos encontramos con una huelga de pilotos que nos dejo una semana mas allí en casa de tu tío Alex. La verdad es que nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, fuimos a ver un Packers-Giants y a tu tío a un show de wrestling. Como te podrás imaginar, perdió. ¡JAJAJAJA!. Pero dio un gran combate, eso si. Ya estamos en casa. Cuéntanos que tal las vacaciones en casa de los señores Weasley. Espero que te hayas portado bien._

_Un beso, mama._

Cuando termino de leer la carta, se quito un peso de encima. Aunque no lo había mostrado, se había preocupado un poco cuando no vio a sus padres en King Cross. De repente, se abrió la puerta y entraron Seamus, Neville y Dean discutiendo sobre los rumores acerca de la llegada y accidente de Harry y Ron. Justo detrás aparecieron los susodichos.

- ¡Increíble! - dijo Seamus sonriendo.

- ¡Formidable! - dijo Dean.

- ¡Alucinante! - dijo Neville, sobrecogido.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. El también sonrió. David se acerco a ellos y les cogió por los hombros sentándolos en la cama mas cercana, la de Dean.

- Contadnos como ha sido todo y no omitáis ningún detalle por vergonzoso que sea. -dijo David.

- A ver por donde empiezo... -dijo Ron haciendo memoria y un poco el interesante.

- La barrera. -apunto Harry.

- ¡Ah si!. Después de que pasaran los gemelos por la barrera, nosotros intentamos cruzarla pero nos estampamos contra ella como si no estuviera encantada. -explico Ron.

- Perdimos el tren, así que decidimos usar el coche volador del padre de Ron para poder llegar a Hogwarts. Metimos los baúles y las lechuzas en el maletero y echamos a volar, como quien dice. Descendíamos como cada hora, mas o menos para ver por donde iba el tren y si lo seguíamos. Cuando ya llegábamos a Hogwarts empezaron los problemas. -dijo Harry mirando a Ron para que siguiera.

- Y menudos problemas, empezamos a perder altura. El coche nunca había volado durante tanto tiempo y lo forzamos demasiado. Cuando estábamos entrando en los terrenos el motor se paro con un estruendo horroroso y nos precipitamos contra el Sauce Boxeador. Por suerte, solo lo rozamos. Aun así una de las ramas nos golpeo en uno de los lados, haciendo que empezáramos a caer dando vueltas como si estuviéramos en un caldero excesivamente removido. El trastazo hubiera sido para verlo, si no fuera porque el motor se volvió a encender justo a tiempo para que Harry consiguiera enderezar el morro y poder hacer algo parecido a un aterrizaje cerca del lago. -termino Ron.- ¿Se me ha olvidado algo? -le pregunto a Harry.

- Si. Que el coche empezó a hacer ruidos raros y nos echo de el junto a todo nuestro equipaje para luego marcharse hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Intentamos entrar al castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero nos topamos con Snape. Y el resto os lo podéis imaginar. Amenazas de expulsión que al final no ocurrieron, ya que eso dependía de McGonagall y un bonito castigo para cada uno.

- ¿No os han quitado puntos? -pregunto Seamus.

- No, toda una suerte. -comento Ron.

- ¡¿Como que suerte? -chillo Hermione indignada entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Hermione!. ¡Es la habitación de los chicos!. ¿Que haces aquí? -protesto David. La mirada de la morena hizo que todos los presentes tragaran saliva acojonados.

- ¡Cállate David si no quieres que te incluya a también en la bronca que les voy a echar a estos! -contesto malhumorada señalando a Harry y Ron. Viendo la situación, Seamus, Neville, Dean y David decidieron ahuecar el ala para no ser victimas de la ira de la morena.

- ¡INSENSATOS! ... ¡COMO SE OS HA OCURRIDO! ... -se oía gritar a Hermione desde la sala común. - ¡PODRIAIS HABEROS MATADO! ¡PEOR! ¡OS PODRIAN HABER EXPULSADO!

- No quisiera estar ahí arriba. -comento Neville. Todos asintieron.

Cinco minutos después, Hermione salió con la cara roja, acalorada y muy enfadada de la habitación de los chicos. Sin mirar a nadie mas, subió a la habitación de las chicas. Los chicos volvieron a subir a la habitación donde Harry y Ron, pálidos como la cera, se estaban poniendo el pijama. Un par de miradas por parte de Harry y Ron evitaron cualquier tipo de comentario jocoso por parte del resto. Al final todos se fueron a la cama.

- El correo llegará en cualquier momento. - comentó Neville- Supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.

Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrepito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Jessica, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.

- ¡Errol! - dijo Ron, sacándola por las patas. Errol se desplomó con un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.

- ¡No...! -exclamó Ron mientras señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry y a David no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jessica.

- Me han enviado un vociferador - dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

- Será mejor que lo abras, Ron - dijo Neville, en un tímido susurro.- Si no lo hicieras, seria peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... - tembló- fue horrible.

Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el sobre rojo.

- ¿Qué es un vociferador? - dijo Jessica que parecía muy interesada. Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.

- Ábrela - urgió Neville.- Será cuestión de unos minutos.

Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a Errol el sobre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. David y Harry se miraron sin comprender por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un momento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.

- ... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...

Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera ensordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quien era el que había recibido el vociferador, y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que solo se le podía ver la frente colorada. David y Jessica intentaban taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordos, pero la voz de la señora Weasley era implacable.

- ... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...

Toda la mesa de los leones se iba alejando de la posición de Ron para evitar tamaño volumen.

- ... COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.

Se hizo un silencio en el que resonaban aun las palabras de la carta. El sobre rojo, que había caído al suelo, ardió y se convirtió en cenizas. Harry y Ron se quedaron aturdidos, como si un maremoto les hubiera pasado por encima. Algunos se rieron y, poco a poco, el habitual alboroto retornó al salón.

- ¡Dios mio!. Una bronca de Hermione y otra de tu madre. Te compadezco. –dijo David apoyando su mano en el hombro de Ron, que estaba avergonzado.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. He tardado un poco mas en subir este cuarto capitulo debido a los malditos examenes de la universidad que aun no he acabado.

El agradecimiento de hoy va dirigido a **ficlius** por su review. Bro (me ha encantado esto, jajajaja), no creo que sea tan genial como dice ni mucho menos que sea uno de los mejores fics. Pero oye esto siempre anima, asi que gracias.

Como ya comente en el capitulo anterior, a Ron no se le ha roto la varita. Es nueva y no es plan de que se quede sin ella. Tambien querria que me dierais vuestra opinion sobre que os ha parecido la cancion del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ha sido bastante complicado de escribirla. Adelanto que el Sombrero tendra un gran importancia este año. Ya lo vereis.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	5. Lockhart hasta en la sopa

**Capitulo 5. Lockhart hasta en la sopa.**

- ¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! -dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.

Los murmullos se elevaron entre los estudiantes. Hasta ahora solo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho mas peligrosas e interesantes. David y Jessica torcieron el gesto cuando vieron como Lockhart cogía a Harry y se lo llevaba.

- Esta pidiendo a gritos que le eche una maldición. -dijo David.

- O podrías hacerle una de tus llaves de sumisión. -apunto Ron.- Seguro que grita mas alto que Malfoy. -Jessica se echo a reír.

Entraron en el invernadero. Olía a tierra mojada y estaba lleno de plantas de formas y colores diferentes. Encima de la mesa había macetas de barro en bandejas. Cada maceta tenia una planta de hojas verdes que parecía totalmente normal. En el techo, estaban colgadas unas flores rojas y negras de tamaño de paraguas. Al fondo del invernadero, sobre una larga mesa, se alzaban unas plantas sin flor cuyos tallos acabados en punta se mecían de lado a lado dándoles un aspecto siniestro.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:

- Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quien me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.

- La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz - dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto.- Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

- Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor - dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quien me puede decir por qué?

Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi se lleva por delante las gafas de Harry. Al que si que golpeo fue a David que recibió un codazo en el hombro.

- ¡Vaya ímpetu! -exclamó Jessica mientras David se tocaba la zona golpeada.

- El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye -dijo Hermione instantáneamente.

- Exacto. Otros diez puntos -dijo la profesora Sprout.- Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

- ¿Llanto letal?. Sera el de Percy cuando no consigue el diez en un trabajo. -dijo Ron haciendo reír a Harry y a David.

- Coged unas orejeras. -ordeno la profesora Sprout. Hubo una titánica lucha para conseguir aquellas que no eran de peluche ni rosas. David fue uno de los que no pudo evitarlo y se tuvo que poner unas orejeras de peluche azul.

- Te quedan bien. -dijo Jessica riéndose. David la miro con cara de enfado. Para arreglar la situación, se alargo el pelo para que le cubriera las orejeras. Harry se le quedo mirando. - Ahora te pareces a Hagrid. Te falta la barba.

- Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados -dijo la profesora Sprout.- Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras.

Se arremango las mangas y de un tirón fuerte extrajo la planta de la maceta.

- ¡¿Qué coño es eso? -exclamo David. Nadie le oyó. Pero por las caras del resto de compañeros, todos pensaban lo mismo.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenia la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que solo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

- Estad tranquilos. Nuestras mandrágoras aun son jóvenes, por lo que sus llantos no son mortales. Sin embargo, os dejarían varias horas inconscientes. Así que todo el mundo con orejeras. -dijo con calma.- Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las _Tentácula Venenosa_, porque les están saliendo los dientes.

David y Jessica compartieron bandeja con Seamus y una chica de Hufflepuff, llamada Hannah Abbott.

- Me llamo Hannah Abbott. Tu eres David Manning, ¿no?.

- Si. Nos conocimos el año pasado. ¿No te acordabas? -pregunto el chico.-

- No te había reconocido con el pelo tan largo. -confeso ella. David lo regreso a su estado normal dejando a Hannah con la boca abierta.

- Es un metamorfomago. ¿No lo sabias? -pregunto Seamus al ver la reacción de la chica.

- No tenia ni idea. Es alucinante. -miro a Jessica.- Hola Jessica.

- ¿Qué tal Hannah? -la rubia no pudo responder.

- ¡Venga, al trabajo! -ordenó la profesora Sprout. Todos se pusieron las orejeras y empezaron a trasplantar las mandrágoras.

Era muy difícil, las mandrágoras no querían ni salir de la tierra ni luego entrar en ella. Se retorcían y quejaban como si fueran bebes de verdad. Cuando las sacabas de la tierra hacían fuerza para intentar volver a ella y agitaban los brazos en todas direcciones. Al colocarlas en una maceta nueva, intentaban escapar de ella alzándose por encima del borde con sus bracitos, hasta que conseguías enterrarla con tierra. Tampoco ayudaba mucho los constantes intentos de las _Tentácula Venenosa_ por ahogarlos con su ramas. Al final, terminaron dividiéndose el trabajo. Jessica y Seamus se encargaban de defenderlos de las _Tentácula_ mientras Hannah y David luchaban contra las mandrágoras.

Cuando acabo la clase, todos estaban cansados y doloridos. Se lavaron en la torre de Gryffindor y fueron a clase de Transformaciones. Los intentos por transformar un escarabajo en un botón fueron bastante infructuosos. La mayoría no se acordaba de nada de lo que habían dado el año pasado. Al final, solo Hermione salió de la clase con un puñado de botones. David y Jessica se habían quedado a medias. El "botón" de David aun tenia cabeza y alas, mientras que el de Jess aun tenia patas.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor para comer. David, Ron y Harry se abalanzaron sobre una enorme fuente de pasta que dejaron limpia entre los tres. Jessica y Hermione miraban, la primera riéndose y la segunda con el ceño fruncido, como los chicos despotricaban de Lockhart cuando Harry les contó para que le había retenido antes de Herbología.

- Pues tenemos clase con él esta tarde. -dijo Jessica para picarlos un poco mas.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! -exclamo Harry mientras pelaba una naranja.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en _Viajes con los vampiros_. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenia en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos muggle normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia el, se ruborizó en extremo.

- ¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey - dijo entrecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante.- Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? - dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

- ¿Una foto? -repitió Harry sin comprender.

- Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto - dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera.- Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: como sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y como desapareció el, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry). Y me han dicho que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. -Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó- Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y seria estupendo hacerte una. -Miró a Harry casi rogándole.- Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?

Al ver como Malfoy se acercaba acompañado de sus sempiternos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales estaban cada vez mas anchos y eran una prueba evidente de que el hombre también puede evolucionar hacia atrás, cogió a Colin de los hombros y le separo de Harry.

- Hola Colin, soy David. Encantado de conocerte. Acabas de decir que si revelas el negativo de una foto con una poción especial, esta sale en movimiento, ¿no?.

- Si, eso he oido por ahí. -confirmo Colin.

- Pues me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. Mira a ver si puedes encontrar algo para hacer que una foto ya hecha pueda adquirir movimiento. Si lo haces, quizás pueda conseguirte algo de Harry. -la cara del chico se iluminó y afirmó con la cabeza.

Regresaron a donde estaban el resto. Allí Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.

- Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy -dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.

- Weasley, ten cuidado -dijo Malfoy con un aire despectivo.- No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. -Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante.- "Si vuelves a hacer otra..."

Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí́ cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.

- A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter -sonrió Malfoy.- Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.

- Oye Malfoy mas bien deberías de tener cuidado tu. ¿No querrás que te vuelva a hacer chillar como un howler?-dijo David adelantándose. Draco sacó la varita y le apuntó en el pecho.

- No volverás a tocarme, _sangre sucia_. -Harry tuvo que parar a Ron que se abalanzaba sobre Malfoy con los puños cerrados. -¡Incendio!

Una línea de fuego salió de la varita de Draco dirigiéndose hacia David. Este hizo un giro esquivándolo y con un giro de muñeca la varita saltó de su funda.

- Creo que deberías de lavarte la boca. ¡_Fregotego_! -un rayo blanco golpeó a Draco. Enormes pompas de jabón empezaron a salir de su boca provocando que el rubio tuviera que ponerse de rodillas para poder escupir el jabón. Crabbe y Goyle quisieron acercarse hasta David pero fueron detenidos cuando Jess y Ron les apuntaron con sus varitas haciendo que retrocedieran.

- Chicos, se acerca Lockhart. -aviso Hermione mientras señalaba hacia un arco de piedra por donde se acercaba el profesor.

- Parece que se ha acabado la diversión. -dijo David apuntando a Draco.- ¡_Finite_! -las burbujas dejaron de salir inmediatamente y Draco se levanto.

- Pagarás por esto, Manning. -amenazó el rubio mientras se alejaba de allí antes que llegara el profesor.

Lockhart llegó y tras obligar a Harry a hacerse una foto con él para Colin, lo separo del resto.

- Chicos, tengo que hablar con el señor Potter. Id a clase. Empezamos en diez minutos. -ordenó Lockhart mientras se alejaba con Harry ondeando su túnica color turquesa.

Caminaron hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron iba especialmente cabreado.

- ¡Ron! -gritó Jess cogiéndole para que se calmara.- ¿Qué significa eso de _sangre sucia_?.

- Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviéndose para mirarla.- _Sangre sucia_ es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman sangre limpia. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.

- ¡Oye no te metas con Nev! -le defendió la chica.

- ¡Lo siento!. Solo era un ejemplo. -se defendió Ron.

- Es horrible y un sinsentido. Aun no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar. -dijo Jess haciendo que la morena se sonroje.

- No, si al final, el hechizo que le hice era el necesario. -cerró la conversación el chico. Ya habían llegado a la clase. Entraron en ella y sacaron la montaña de libros de Lockhart de la mochila colocándolos encima de la mesa. David y Ron usaron los libros como barrera para impedir la visión del Lockhart de carne y hueso.

Unos minutos después aparecieron Harry y Lockhart. Harry se sentó en el sitio que Ron y Hermione le habían reservado entre ellos y aplico la misma táctica de David y Ron haciendo el también una barricada con ellos. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trols y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

- Yo. -dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo el también.- Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero solo hubo alguna sonrisa.

- Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, solo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo: - Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya! Harry miró el papel y leyó:

_1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart? _

_2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart? _

_3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres paginas, hasta:

_54.¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál seria su regalo ideal?_

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.

- Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo_. En el capitulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal seria la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden! Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente.

Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. David y Jessica se miraban entre si con el misma expresión que Ron. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.

- ... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho, - dio la vuelta al papel- ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa. Jessica seguía sin creerse el comportamiento de la lógica y sensata Hermione hacia el profesor. ¡Se había convertido en una fan loca más!

- ¡Excelente! -dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa- ¡Excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

- Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma. Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

- Sí, -dijo con entonación teatral- duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos. Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.

- ¿Sí? - Lockhart sonrió́ a Seamus.

- Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? - se explicó Seamus con dificultad.

- ¡No estés tan seguro! - dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador.- ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos! Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

- Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta.- ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! - Y abrió la jaula.

Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Uno de ellos cogió del pelo hasta que la chica lo petrifico con su varita.

- Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, solo son duendecillos... - gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó: - ¡_Peskipiski Pestenomi_!

No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, David y Jessica salían los últimos cuando Lockhart los atrapo antes de que alcanzaran la puerta.

- Ya que estáis aquí, os dejo la misión de meter en la jaula los que quedan. -dijo Lockhart mientras salía por la puerta esquivando un tintero lanzado por uno de los duendecillos.

- ¿Tu te crees?. ¡Es un inútil! -bramó Ron mientras golpeaba con su varita a uno de los duendecillos que intentaba cogerle de una oreja.

- Solo quiere que cojamos experiencia practica. -contestó Hermione azorada.

- ¡Eso seguro! -exclamo Jess mientras petrificaba a otro mas.

- Por si os quedaba alguna duda, ese tío no ha hecho nada de lo que cuenta en sus libros. -comento David. Todos menos Hermione afirmaron con la cabeza. Un duendecillo estaba sacando de la mochila de David el álbum de fotos que había cogido su madre de casa de Jessica. - ¡Eso si que no!. ¡_Electro_! -un rayo golpeó al duendecillo que cayo desplomado al suelo dejando un olor a pollo frito en el ambiente.

- ¡Me tienes que enseñar ese hechizo! -exclamó Ron acercándose a David que estaba guardando el álbum en la mochila, para después cerrarla firmemente.

Tardaron mas de diez minutos en incapacitar a todos los duendecillos. David se acerco a la mesa de Lockhart y cogió un par de cuestionarios.

- ¿Para qué los quieres? -pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Para rellenarlos, para que si no. -explico David mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Se marcharon a la sala común. En ella se había creado una entretenida discusión sobre cual era la mejor forma de definir a Lockhart en la cual participaban prácticamente todos los Gryffindor hombres. Las mujeres se limitaban a echarles miradas asesinas cada vez que escuchaban un adjetivo que no se ajustaba a sus creencias, lo cual pasaba siempre. David se sentó en uno de los sillones y saco uno de los cuestionarios.

- Venga chicos. Ayudadme a rellenar uno de estos. -dijo enseñándolo. Todos los hombres se quedaron petrificados al ver eso - Venga no seáis tímidos. _Pregunta 2: ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_ -se quedó pensando un rato- ¿Cual creéis que encaja mejor?. ¿Enamorarse de si mismo o descubrir una poción moldeadora de pelo extra fuerte? -al escuchar esto, todos se dieron cuenta de que como estaba rellenado la encuesta.

- Creo que la correcta seria poder tener la habilidad suficiente para transformar cualquier pared en un espejo para mirarse. -apuntó Jess provocando una carcajada general.

- ¡Qué buena! -exclamó Seamus sujetándose la mandíbula.

- Este un trabajo para nosotros, ¿verdad hermano? -dijo Fred mientras se sentaba al lado de David.

- Sin duda. -respondió George que se sentó al otro lado del metamorfomago.- Continua leyendo David.

- _Pregunta 3: ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

- ¡Esta es difícil!. No se me ocurre ninguno. -comento Seamus.

- ¡Que dices Seamus!. ¡Esta tirado!. –dijo Dean poniendo gesto solemne- El mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart es encontrar el camino a clase cada día sin perderse. -los que habían podido recuperarse empezaron otra vez a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos fueron una continua cascada de risas y mala leche. Uno de los momentos cumbre fue cuando Neville, demostrando una imaginación inusitada, provoco que a todos se le saltaran las lagrimas de la risa al responder a la pregunta 37.

- Esta es la ultima pregunta: _¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál seria su regalo ideal?_

- Esta es mía. -comento Fred.- Su regalo ideal... un espejo que cada vez que se mirara le dijera lo guapo que estaba.

- No descartes que ya lo tenga. -apuntó Jess.

George cogió los tres folios del cuestionario y los pegó con un giro de varita en el tablón de la sala común. Un alumno de séptimo se acerco al tablón y realizó una complicada floritura sobre los folios que brillaron con una luz azulada. Neville se acerco al tablón para ver que había pasado pero no pudo ver nada raro. Se giró hacia el de séptimo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? -le pregunto.

- Es que me he reído tanto con las respuestas que quiero que durante los próximos años todos los nuevos Gryffindor puedan leerlo. Le he hecho un encantamiento de presencia permanente. El cuestionario se quedara ahí para siempre. Bueno, McGonagall o Dumbledore podrían quitarlo...

Durante los días siguientes, David ayudó a Harry a evitar a Lockhart. Parecía que el profesor tenia un sexto sentido para localizar al moreno. Harry no tenia suficiente tiempo para agradecer el conocimiento sobre los múltiples pasadizos secretos del castillo que, aprendidos de los gemelos Weasley, tenía el metamorfomago.

- Otra vez que me salvas. -le agradeció por enésima vez Harry a David tras volver a escabullirse de Lockhart por un pasadizo que conectaba la cuarta planta con la primera.

- Te he dicho que no me lo agradezcas. -contesto quitándole importancia.- Yo tampoco soporto a Lockhart.

- ¿Como es que sabes tanto del castillo? -le pregunto Harry mientras se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Fred y George me enseñaron. -explico David.- Lo que no entiendo es de donde habrán sacado ellos ese conocimiento.

- Exploran mucho el castillo. Ron ha contado que cada dos por tres les castigaban por andar merodeando. -comento Harry.

- Debe ser eso. -admitió David.

- Da igual como lo sepan, lo importante es que es muy útil. -concluyó Harry mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor para la cena.

El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente lleno. Se notaba que era viernes, incluso en los profesores, que charlaban más relajados. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban Ginny y Ron. Al ver a la benjamina de los Weasley, David se fijo en ella para ver si empezaban a notarse los efectos del diario de Riddle. No parecía por ahora. Por otra parte, el efecto de Harry en Ginny era el mismo. En cuanto le vio acercarse a Ron, tiró el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. David se sentó al lado de ella.

- Hola Ginny. ¿Qué tal tu primera semana? -Ginny levantó la cabeza del plato.

- Hola David. Bien, mejor de lo que pensaba. Creía que se me iban a dar peor las clases. -dijo mientras cogía una servilleta para secar el zumo.

- Déjame a mi. Ya lo limpio yo -le dijo David mientras sacaba su varita - ¡Fregotego!. -el zumo desapareció dejando un olor a jabón. Ginny se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

- Lo aprendí este verano. Se lo vi a tu madre y le pedí que me lo enseñara. -explico- Es que yo también soy un patoso.

- ¿Me lo enseñas? -pidió Ginny.

- Claro que si. Saca tu varita.- Ginny tardo menos de cinco minutos en aprenderlo. Con razón se va a convertir en una bruja tan poderosa, pensó David al ver la rapidez de aprendizaje de la chica.

- ¡David! -le llamó alguien detrás suya. El chico se dio la vuelta. La cara seria de Oliver Wood apareció mirándole fijamente. - ¡Mañana entrenamiento de quidditch!

- De acuerdo. -respondió el chico.

- ¡A las ocho de la mañana! -avisó Wood mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Harry.

Todos los integrantes del equipo se juntaron alrededor de Harry y Ron.

- ¡Esta loco!. ¡A esa hora no estoy ni vivo! -exclamaba Alicia Spinnet

- ¡Es un masoca! -afirmó Angelina Johnson.

- Mas bien obsesivo. -apuntó Katie Bell.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto a dormir si mañana queremos estar despiertos... que lo dudo. -comentó David.

- Tendremos que dejar la visita a Hagrid para mas tarde. -dijo Harry a Hermione.

**Comentarios**.

Agradecimientos del capitulo para Aizea Brooke Onix por añadir a sus favoritos tanto este fic como el del primer año. Gracias Aizea.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	6. Castigo

**Capitulo 6. Castigo.**

David se levanto aun preguntándose porque había aceptado sin pensar el nuevo horario de los entrenamientos de quidditch. Le gustaba jugar pero le gustaba mas dormir un numero de horas suficiente como para considerarse descansado. La cara de Harry hacia suponer que el pensaba lo mismo. En el exterior el sol coloreaba el cielo con múltiples tonalidades de rojo y la niebla lo cubría prácticamente todo.

- ¡Estas no son horas! -se quejo Harry con la poca fuerza que tenia. David solo afirmo con las manos. El paseo hasta el vestuario fue silencioso. Se encontraron con Fred y George que tenían aun peor cara que ellos, saludándose a base de bostezos.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George se sentaron junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.

- Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar. -dijo Wood emocionado.

Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó́ a roncar.

Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry se adormecía mientras el capitán seguía hablando y hablando.

- Bueno - dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar desayunando en ese mismo instante en el castillo.- ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Podemos volver a la cama? -le dijo David en voz baja a Angelina que se sonrió ligeramente.

- Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver - dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo.- ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?

A Wood no le hizo gracia.

- Escuchadme todos, - les dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido- tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...

Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa. Durante el partido final del año anterior, había permanecido inconsciente en la enfermería, con la consecuencia de que Gryffindor había contado con un jugador menos y había sufrido su peor derrota de los últimos trescientos años.

Wood tardó un momento en recuperar el dominio. Era evidente que la ultima derrota todavía lo atormentaba.

- De forma que este año entrenaremos más que nunca... ¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! - gritó Wood, cogiendo su escoba y saliendo el primero de los vestuarios. Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, le siguió́ el equipo.

Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando saltaron al terreno de juego, David vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas. Avisó a Harry que se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Aún no habéis terminado? -preguntó Ron, perplejo.

- Aun no hemos empezado -respondió́ Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione se habían traído del Gran Comedor.- Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

- Mas bien, nos ha soltado un rollo infumable al nivel de los de Binns. - dijo David.

- ¿En serio? -pregunto Ron con cara de incredulidad.

- Bueno quizás no tanto. Binns es insuperable. Pero se ha acercado mucho. -apuntilló Harry.

Montaron en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevaron en el aire. A Harry, el frío aire de la mañana, le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George mientras esquivaban las bludgers que les lanzaba David.

Llevaban cinco minutos de entrenamiento cuando Alicia dio un quejido.

- Wood, los Slytherin están aquí. -dijo acercándose al chico mientras señalaba a la entrada del campo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo Wood indignado.- ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!.

- Dame la orden y les mando una bludger. -comento David haciendo sonreír al capitán.

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

- Flint, -gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin- es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!

Marcus Flint aun era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

- Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood. David llego al grupo después de meter la bludger en la caja.

- ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! - dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia.- ¡Lo he reservado!

- ¡Ah!, - dijo Flint- pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape.

_"Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador."_

- ¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? - preguntó Wood, preocupado.- ¿Quien es?

Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.

- ¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

- Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy. - dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aun más- Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «_Nimbus 2.001_» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

- Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado - dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya.- Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras, —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred, George y David, que sujetaban sendas _Barredora 5_- mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenia los ojos casi cerrados. Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Ron a Harry.- ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ese aquí?- Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. - Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley. - dijo Malfoy, con petulancia.- Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo. Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenia delante. - Son buenas, ¿eh? - dijo Malfoy con sorna.- Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las _Barredora 5_. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas. El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso - observó Hermione agudamente.- Todos entraron por su valía.

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.

- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia_ -espetó él.

Sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atreves!», y Ron se metió́ la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió́ al rostro de Malfoy.

- ¿Otra vez Malfoy? ¿Que pasa que no te enseñe nada el otro día? -pregunto David interponiéndose entre Ron y el rubio.

- Un _sangre sucia_ no puede enseñarme nada. -insistió Malfoy. La reacción de David fue instantánea.

- ¡_Engorgio_! -dijo apuntando a la cabeza de Malfoy. El hechizo le golpeó y la cabeza empezó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante. El resto del equipo de Slytherin sacaron sus varitas apuntando a David que de repente se vio rodeando de varias varitas que le defendían. El resto del equipo de Gryffindor junto a Hermione y Ron habían sacado sus varitas apuntándolas a los Slytherin. Estos al ver que estaban en inferioridad numérica, se marcharon del campo. Las risas de todos los leones llenaron el campo al ver como Malfoy tenia que pedir ayuda para sujetarse la cabeza, que había empezado a alcanzar un tamaño considerable.

- ¡Magnífico!. -exclamo Wood emocionado mientras todos felicitaban al metamorfomago haciendo que su pelo se volviera rojo. - ¡Venga volvamos al trabajo!.

Debido al buen humor que había provocado el agrandamiento de la cabeza de Malfoy, el entrenamiento salió mejor que nunca. Ron y Hermione vitoreaban en las gradas cada tanto de las cazadoras o acción de los gemelos y David. Wood los reunió en el centro del campo para practicar uno de los nuevos ejercicios que se le habían ocurrido.

- Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos. En el primero estarán los gemelos Weasley con Harry.

- Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. -dijo Fred mientras se acercaban al moreno.

- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que hagáis!. -grito Wood.- ¡Escuchad!. Quiero que os llevéis una bludger y la snitch. Harry, -dijo mirándole.- tu misión seguirá siendo la misma, pero vosotros -señalo a los gemelos- tenéis la misión de derribarle con la bludger. ¡Quiero que seáis implacables!. Con esto Harry aprenderá a esquivar cualquier bludger incluso cuando este totalmente concentrado en buscar o perseguir la snitch y vosotros dos os acostumbrareis a los cambios de ritmo y dirección de los buscadores. ¿Entendido? -dijo con voz autoritaria. Ninguno de los tres aludidos respondió, limitándose a realizar el ejercicio mandado.

- Nosotros seremos el segundo grupo. -dijo Wood.- El ejercicio es sencillo. Chicas, de una en una, tendréis que marcarme goles y tu, David tendrás que impedir como sea que ellas lo consigan. -cogió al chico por el hombro.- ¡Tampoco quiero piedad por tu parte!. ¡Vamos!

El ejercicio era difícil para David. No por nada Alicia, Katie y Angelina eran, sin discusión, las mejores cazadoras de todas. Parecía que habían nacido sabiendo como evitar las bludgers mejor golpeadas. Era impresionante ver sus tirabuzones y loopings. No había manera de pararlas. Era cierto que conseguía golpearlas alguna vez con la bludger pero no llegaba ni mucho menos a lo que el consideraba un porcentaje satisfactorio.

Wood acabo el entrenamiento satisfecho con todos, hecho que no dejo de reseñar Fred Weasley denominándolo una de las señales que indicaba el inminente Apocalipsis. Después de ducharse en los vestuarios, Harry y David, acompañados por Ron que comentaba entusiasmado alguna de las jugadas, se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Una ingente cantidad de deberes les esperaba. Al poner un pie en el vestíbulo, oyeron una voz.

- ¡Que casualidad! -dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Justo a los tres que estaba buscando. -al escuchar esto ninguno de los tres se creyó que McGonagall estuviera allí por casualidad.- Potter, Weasley, tendrán que cumplir esta noche sus respectivos castigos por su aventura voladora.

- ¿Que tendremos que hacer? -pregunto Ron temeroso.

- El señor Potter ayudara al profesor Lockhart a responder las cartas de sus admiradoras. -contesto McGonagall con un tono que daba a entender que era una absoluta perdida de tiempo.- Mientras el señor Weasley limpiara la Sala de Trofeos sin magia.

- ¿No podemos cambiárnoslo? -preguntaron con pánico los dos a la vez. En cualquier otro momento David se hubiera reído de la similitud, pero McGonagall había dicho que también le quería ver a el y eso no lo gustaba.

- ¡No!. El profesor Lockhart ha sido muy explicito en su petición. Quiere al señor Potter. -explico McGonagall.- Por cierto señor Manning, tengo entendido que ha habido un pequeño duelo entre usted y en el señor Malfoy en el campo de quidditch cuyo resultado ha sido el agrandamiento de la cabeza del señor Malfoy. ¿Me equivoco?.

- No profesora. -se sincero David.

- Como habrá podido suponer esto conlleva un castigo. Pero antes me gustaría conocer los motivos por los cuales se ha producido el duelo.

- ¡Llamo sangre sucia a Hermione, profesora! -salto Ron indignado. McGonagall se quedo mirando a David esperando la confirmación de este.

- Es cierto, profesora. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin vino esta mañana a entrenar porque tenían una autorización del profesor Snape. Decía que necesitaban el campo porque tenían un nuevo buscador.

- El señor Malfoy. -aseveró McGonagall. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- El desencadenante de todo fue que el equipo de Slytherin nos enseño las nuevas _Nimbus 2001_ que el padre de Malfoy había comprado para el equipo. Al ver esto, Hermione comento con brillantez que en Gryffindor nadie había tenido que comprar su acceso al equipo. Que todos se lo habían ganado por su valía. En ese momento Draco insultó a Hermione llamándola sangre sucia. Al escuchar esto, le lance el encantamiento agrandador. -explico David sin parpadear.

McGonagall se le quedo mirando con una mezcla de orgullo y enfado, o eso le pareció al metamorfomago.

- Por muy desagradable e hiriente que fuera el adjetivo usado por el señor Malfoy y por muy noble que fuera el acto de defender a una compañera; usted, señor Manning ha incumplido una de las normas del colegio. Por lo tanto, será castigado. Así pues, esta noche ayudara al señor Weasley en la limpieza de la Sala de Trofeos. Todos estáis llamados a las ocho en punto.

- Profesora, ¿será castigado el señor Malfoy? -pregunto Harry intentando buscar alguna causa de alivio.

- No lo se, señor Potter. Si hubiera estado presente, delo por seguro. Pero como no ha sido así, entra dentro de la jurisdicción del jefe de Slytherin el aplicar el correspondiente castigo. -dijo McGonagall para después darse la vuelta en dirección a la sala de profesores.

Los tres entraron al Gran Comedor con una mezcla de sensaciones entre el fastidio por el tipo castigo de cada uno y el hambre que tenían. Hermione les esperaba en la mesa de los leones leyendo "Un año con el Yeti" mientras comía.

- Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche - dijo Ron apesadumbrado.- ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.

- Te lo cambiaría de buena gana - dijo Harry con voz apagada.- He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.

- Estoy con Harry. Prefiero limpiar los trofeos que aguantar a Lockhart y toda la cantidad de chorradas que tendrá preparada para soltarte. -dijo David con un escalofrio.- Además Ron, estaremos mano a mano. Seguro que lo haremos mas rápido.

- ¿Porque te han castigado a ti? -pregunto Hermione a David cerrando el libro.

- Por su éxito agrandando cabezas. -explicó Ron mientras atacaba el tercer plato de arroz con verduras.- McGonagall le ha castigado.

- Y eso que le ha parecido un acto... ¿como ha dicho? -pregunto Ron.

- Un acto muy noble ante unas palabras muy indignas e hirientes. –le recordó Harry.- Aunque a Malfoy no le van a castigar.

- ¿Y eso? -pregunto Hermione.

- Según McGonagall, al no estar presente en el momento de la infracción, ella no tiene capacidad de castigar a alguien que no sea de su casa. Lo tendría que hacer Snape. -explico David aburrido mientras buscaba una fuente de pate con la que untar su panecillo.

- Vamos que se libra. -apuntilló Harry.

- Si pero la imagen de Malfoy agarrándose su cabeza del tamaño de un aro del campo de quidditch no se me olvidara en la vida -dijo Ron mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- Oye Hermione, ¿donde esta Jess? -preguntó David.

- Terminando el trabajo sobre las mandrágoras. -respondió la morena.- ¿Vamos esta tarde a ver a Hagrid? - los tres respondieron afirmativamente.

- No se como has llegado al metro y medio de redacción sobre las mandrágoras con tu letra enana. -decía Jess a Hermione mientras los cinco caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.- He conseguido llegar justa a los 75 centímetros que pedía la profesora Sprout.

- ¡Oh, por favor!. ¡Es sábado! ¿Queréis dejar por un instante de hablar de deberes? -dijo David haciéndose el molesto. La dos chicas le asesinaron con la mirada.

Para suerte del metamorfomago ya llegaban a la cabaña. Harry se adelanto y llamo a la puerta con dos golpes en la madera.

- ¡Ya voy! -se oyó una voz retumbante dentro. Hagrid abrió la puerta y sus ojos negros se iluminaron al ver a los cinco.- ¡Hola chicos!. ¿Que tal? Pensaba que ibais a venir esta mañana.

- Hola Hagrid. -respondió Jess por todos mientras entraban. Al oír a la chica Fang se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica. Todos rieron ante esta situación, a pesar de estar mas que acostumbrados a ella.

- Cada vez que te ve se comporta como si volviera a ser un cachorrillo. -comentó Hagrid complacido. -¿Por que os habéis retrasado?.

Harry y Ron contaron a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con Malfoy. Cuando llegaron a la parte de la sangre sucia, Hagrid soltó un gruñido de enfado.

- ¿Y que hicisteis? -pregunto el semigigante.

- Le agrandé la cabeza. -contesto David con la misma naturalidad con la que hablaría sobre lo que desayuna por la mañana. La carcajada de Hagrid al escuchar esto resonó por toda la cabaña haciendo que algunos objetos temblaran.

- Bien hecho. -dijo Hagrid mientras la daba una palmadita en la espalda. Palmadita con la que casi tumba hacia delante al chico.- ¿Qué tal las clases?

- En general bien. Pero Lockhart es insufrible. -comentó Harry con desagrado cuando recordó el castigo.

- Se lo que es eso. -dijo Hagrid torciendo el gesto.- Me le he encontrado esta mañana mientras estaba limpiaba el pozo de duendes. Quería enseñarme como hacerlo. Además me soltó un rollo infumable sobre sus aventuras. Si ha hecho algo de lo que dice en esos libros, me como a Fang. -dijo mirando al perro que estaba anestesiado mientras Jess le acariciaba en la cabeza.

- Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y... –le defendió Hermione.

- Era el único para el puesto - repuso Hagrid. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho.

- Al menos una buena noticia. -comentó Jess.- Nos lo quitaremos al final de curso.

- ¡O incluso antes!. Quirrell no duró todo el curso. -recordó Ron esperanzado.

- ¡Fijaos que hora es! -exclamo Hermione viendo el reloj de madera de Hagrid.- ¿Vosotros no tenéis el castigo a las ocho?

- ¡Es verdad! -exclamo Harry.- Bueno Hagrid tenemos que irnos, volveremos otro día.- Los cinco se levantaron y salieron por la puerta.

- Podéis volver cuando queráis, ya lo sabéis.

Al llegar al castillo, eran las ocho menos diez así que se dividieron casi sin despedirse. Ron y David llegaron a la Sala de Trofeos donde les esperaba Filch que sonreía.

- ¡Bueno, pequeños gamberros!. Tenemos toda la noche. Así que quiero que limpiéis a conciencia cada trofeo, no saldréis de aquí hasta que yo compruebe que se ha hecho como se debe. -se acerco a ellos y les dio a cada uno un trapo y un frasco de limpiametales.

Era el trabajo mas tedioso del mundo. David estaba acostumbrado a limpiar en su casa pero lo hacia mientras escuchaba música, lo cual era bastante más llevadero. Además Filch nunca les daba el visto bueno hasta que no pudiera verse reflejada en cada uno de los trofeos.

- ¡Vándalos!. -grito cuando oyó un estruendo en una de las clases de la planta. -Debe de ser Peeves, querida mía. -dijo a la Señora Morris.- Bien pequeñas ratas, ¡seguid limpiando!. Tengo que ir a investigar que ha hecho ese poltergeist. -David y Ron esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa.- No os riais tanto, la Señora Norris se quedará vigilando. Todo lo que hagáis y lo que no hagáis en mi ausencia lo sabré cuando vuelva. -dijo amenazándolos con la fregona. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Sala de Trofeos.

La gata de Filch se había quedado allí firme como una estatua y los vigilaba con un celo inusitado. Sus ojos gatunos brillaban con ansia, como si esperara que los chicos hicieran algo mal.

- ¡Mira Ron! -exclamó David mientras señalaba una foto de un equipo de quidditch.- ¡Tenemos que enseñárselo a Harry! - Ron se acercó y vio la foto y la placa negra que señalaba David. En la placa estaba escrito con letras rojas y doradas brillantes:

_Campeón de la Copa de Quidditch de 1975: Gryffindor._

_Cazadores: James Potter, Katherine Mungs, Layla Dirroh._

_Guardián: Kevin Fether._

_Golpeadores: Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett._

_Buscadora: Sophia Moody_

- ¡Está el padre de Harry!. ¡Y mis tíos!. ¡Y una hermana de _Ojoloco_!. -exclamó Ron mientras iba leyendo los nombres.

- ¿Tus tíos? ¿_Ojoloco_? -preguntó David.

- Fabian y Gideon Prewett eran hermanos de mi madre. Fueron asesinados por cinco mortifagos durante el régimen de Quien-tu-sabes. Mi madre siempre dice que los gemelos han salido a ellos. -explico Ron mientras miraba con ojos brillantes como sus tíos alzaban los bates en la foto.

- En lo de ser golpeadores seguro. -apuntó David.

- Y en las bromas, también. Papa siempre cuenta que le volvían loco cada vez que iba a visitar a mama a su casa.

- ¿Quien es _Ojoloco_? -preguntó leyendo el nombre de la buscadora.

- Es un auror. Cazador de magos oscuros. -explicó al ver la cara de desconcierto de David. - La mitad de los que están en Azkaban los capturó el. Le llaman Ojoloco por que tiene un ojo mágico, pero no sabía que tenia una hermana.

Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Ron y David se fueron derecho al dormitorio. Harry no había regresado todavía. Se pusieron el pijama y se echaron en la cama a esperar. Mientras tanto Ron le contaba a David cosas sobre sus tíos. Media hora después llegó Harry, con el brazo derecho dolorido y una cara que ninguno supo reconocer a que podía deberse.

- ¿Que tal con Lockhart? -pregunto Ron.

En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a los dos con toda exactitud lo que había pasado. Resumió la parte del correo con un "una maldita tortura" y paso a contar lo de la voz en las paredes.

- ¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? -preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo.-¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo... Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.

- Lo sé -dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel.- Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- Bueno, lo de Lockhart no debería de sorprenderos. No es precisamente una mente brillante. -dijo David mientras bostezaba. Harry y Ron sonrieron mientras cerraban las cortinas con dosel y se arropaban para dormir.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos los que estéis por ahí. Espero que os estén gustando los capítulos. Yo por lo menos me divierto mucho escribiéndolos.

Gracias a Yessica por su review de la historia y no, no dejaste un review en el fic del año uno, jajaja. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre con quien voy a dejar a Harry, la verdad es que no la entiendo muy bien. Si te refieres al tema amoroso-festivo será como en los libros, primero Cho y luego Ginny. No habrá cambios en eso. Si era otra cosa, vuelve a preguntar. XD

Como veis queria hacer un pequeño homenaje a ciertos personajes que aparecen solo de pasada en los libros como son los gemelos Prewett o de los cuales no sabemos mucho como Moody. ¿Que os ha parecido que Ojoloco tuviera una hermana?

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	7. El banquete de Halloween

**Capitulo 7. El banquete de Halloween.**

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción _Pepperup_ tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny Weasley tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó. El vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo. Jessica se lo tomó mejor y mientras le duró el humo, soltaba cada dos por tres un pitido imitando muy bien a una tetera muggle para hilaridad de todos los que conocian este tipo de aparatos.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a ultima hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.

Aunque no hubiera habido ni lluvia ni viento, aquella sesión de entrenamiento tampoco habría sido agradable. Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban. David no había asistido a las ultimas sesiones, ya que Wood decía que tan cerca del primer partido quería concentrarse en entrenar con los titulares.

- No os preocupéis tanto. Por muy rápidas que sean esas escobas, su buscador es Malfoy. -comento David mientras leía el Profeta.

- ¿Y que? -preguntaron los gemelos Weasley. Harry levanto la vista del plato y puso atención.

- Que Harry lo tendrá muy fácil para coger la snitch. -miro al moreno.- Cuando te lo encuentres solo recuérdale lo de su cabeza hinchada o lo del "Sharpshooter" y se desconcentrara el solito.

- ¡Este es nuestro chico!. -dijeron los gemelos mientras le daban palmadas en la espalda.- Ya has escuchado al pequeño cambiante Potter.

- ¡Ahh!. -suspiro George.- Me encantan las tácticas de moralidad ambigua. - David doblo el periódico y se lo devolvió a Katie.

- ¿Adonde vas? -pregunto Jess.

- He quedado en la biblioteca con Luna. Me ha pedido que la ayude con el encantamiento locomotor. -explico David mientras se ponía la mochila.

- ¿Y eso?

- No lo se, Jess. Supongo que Ginny le diría que se me dan bien los Encantamientos. Bueno os veo luego.

David andó a buen paso hasta la biblioteca. En la puerta se encontró a Luna que estaba apoyada junto a una estatua de una bruja de rostro serio. Llevaba su eterno collar de corchos al cuello.

- Hola Luna. -saludó David. Al escuchar esto, la chica pareció salir del trance en el que estaba.

- Hola David. ¿Que tal el día? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

- No muy entretenido la verdad. Un día típico podríamos decir.

- Pues no creo que ayudarme haga que mejore mucho. -dijo Luna con aplastante sinceridad.

- Nunca se sabe. -dijo David alzando los hombros.- Habrá que probar.- Luna le miró con cara sonriente.

- Bien, profe -dijo riéndose.- ¿Que hacemos?.- David se quedo pensando un rato.

- La verdad que lo único que se me ocurre es aplicar un consejo que me dio mi profesora de metamorfomagia. Me dijo que cuando tuviera problemas aprendiendo cualquier tipo de hechizo, intentara hacerlo en un ambiente que conociera y en el cual me sintiera cómodo. -explico David.- Como no tenemos el ambiente ideal que seria tu casa, creo que deberíamos buscar el mejor sustituto posible.

- Entonces deberíamos ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw. -dijo Luna.

David siguió a Luna escaleras arriba hasta el ala oeste del castillo en la séptima planta. Así que no están tan lejos las salas comunes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pensó David. Luna se paro enfrente de una puerta con una aldaba de bronce con la forma de un águila. Luna la toco y el águila abrió los ojos y moviendo el pico pregunto:

- Dos opciones igual de probables tienes, ¿cual eliges? -pregunto con voz cantarina.

- ¿Y esto? -pregunto David.

- Para poder entrar tienes que resolver el enigma. Si no lo sabes, tienes que esperar a que alguien llegue y lo resuelva por ti. Así uno aprende. -le explico Luna sin girarse.

- Creo que la se. -dijo David.- ¿Puedo contestar yo primero?.

- ¡Oh claro! - contesto Luna dejándole acercarse a la aldaba.

- La respuesta es: la opción mas sencilla.

- ¡Correcto! -graznó el águila abriendo la puerta. David dejó pasar primero a Luna.

Entraron en la sala común. Era espaciosa y aireada. Tenia mesas, sillas y estantes con libros. Las ventanas tenían forma de arco y permitían admirar una espectacular vista de las montañas que rodean Hogwarts.

- Es muy bonita. Un poco mas impersonal que la de Gryffindor pero muy bonita. -admitió David mientras se acercaba a la ventana mas cercana para ver mas cerca el paisaje donde destacaban las cumbres nevadas de las montañas.

- Hola Luna. -escucho David al fondo de la sala común. Luna estaba charlando con una chica bajo la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Se acerco a ellas.

- ¿Parvati? -pregunto extrañado David- ¿Que haces tu por Ravenclaw?.- La chica miro a David y se echo a reír.

- Me has confundido con mi hermana gemela. Yo soy Padma Patil. Encantada, ¿tu eres?.

- David Manning, es un placer. -dijo David haciendo una reverencia. Padma se echó a reír al ver ese gesto.

- Manning, ¿que haces aquí?. -retumbo una voz burlona en la sala. David se dio la vuelta y vio como Terry Boot se acercaba.

- ¿Que tal Terry? -dijo abrazándole.- ¿Que novedades hay por la casa del águila?.

- Nada en especial. Y tu pequeño cambiante, ¿que me cuentas de los leones?.

- ¿Pequeño cambiante? -pregunto extrañada Padma.

- ¿No lo sabes? -Padma negó con la cabeza.- El señor Manning, aquí presente, es un metamorfomago.

- Además es muy inteligente. -intervino Luna.- Ha acertado a la primera uno de los acertijos de la puerta.- Ambos le miraron sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo es que no estas aquí?. No muchos magos de otra casa serían capaces de entrar aquí. -dijo Padma.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, el Sombrero estuvo apunto de enviarme a Ravenclaw pero cambio de idea y acabe en la casa roja y dorada.

- ¡Ya son dos alumnos que nos quita el Sombrero! -exclamo aparentando fastidio Terry.

- La otra es Hermione, ¿no? -inquirió Luna.

- Obviamente. -respondió Padma.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me explico como es que no acabo en Ravenclaw. -apuntó David.- Padma, di un color.

- Azul. -dio girando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio. David cerro los ojos y transformo su pelo.

- ¡Vaya!. ¡Que pasada!. ¿Puedes enseñarme? -pidió con los ojos brillantes la chica.

- No puedo. Un metamorfomago se nace, no se hace. Tendrás que aprender por el método tradicional. -dijo en tono de disculpa. Una sombra de decepción paso por los ojos de la chica.

- No te disculpes. -dijo alegremente.- ¿Por cierto a que has venido?

- Luna me ha pedido que la ayude en el hechizo locomotor. -explico David.

- ¿Por que no nos has pedido ayuda a nosotros? -preguntaron a la vez Terry y Padma.

- Porque el mejor en Encantamientos es David. Y lo sabéis vosotros. -dijo Luna con su habitual sinceridad. Los dos chicos se quedaron perturbados con la respuesta.

- No has contado a Hermione. Saco mejores notas que yo el año pasado. -dijo David.

- En la teoría si, pero en el examen práctico la superaste. -explico Terry.

- ¿Como lo sabes? -pregunto David interesado.

- Alguna ventaja tendrá que Flitwick sea el jefe de nuestra casa. -dijo Padma con un sonrisa cómplice.

- Pues McGonagall no creo que suelte prenda. -dijo riéndose el metamorfomago.- Bueno chicos ha sido un placer, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos veremos por el castillo y si queréis pasaros por la torre Gryffindor os recibiré encantado.

Se sentaron en una esquina de la larga mesa que ocupaba gran parte de la sala común. Las sillas eran mas cómodas de lo que parecían en un principio. Luna se sentó a la derecha de David y se quedo mirándole con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

- Empecemos. La teoría sobre como hacer el hechizo estoy seguro que la sabes. Lo único que te puedo dar son ciertos consejos que, aunque los recibí para ayudarme con la metamorfomagia, valen para cualquier tipo de magia. El primer consejo es que estés en un lugar donde te sientas cómodo y por eso estamos aquí.

- ¿Y el segundo? -pregunto Luna.

- El segundo es que a la hora de hacer un hechizo que se resista intentes conectar con él.

- ¿Conectar? -pregunto Luna extrañada. David se quedó un momento callado pensativo.

- Se me ocurre que podrías probar a hacer el hechizo de locomoción sobre un objeto al que tengas un especial cariño... ¡o mejor!... sobre un objeto que te gustaría o te hiciera gracia verlo moverse de un lado para otro. Esa "conexión" especial puede ayudarte a que lo realices mejor. -explicó David.

- Podría funcionar... -dijo Luna mientras miraba a las montañas. Era bastante extraño enseñar a Luna. Te escuchaba pero su mirada soñadora te hacia dudar que se hubiera enterado de lo que le estabas contando. Sin duda, una chica particular, pensó divertido David.

Luna se quito su collar de corchos del cuello y lo dejo encima de la mesa. Saco su varita mágica, era muy fina y la madera tenia pequeñas vetas de color azul oscuro. En cuanto la vio entendió porque había elegido a Luna. Era tan especial como ella.

- ¡_Collar locomotor_! -exclamo apuntando al collar. Este se levanto unos centímetros de la mesa y se quedo allí levitando.

- Ahora Luna dirige con la varita hacia donde quieras mover el collar. -dijo David en voz baja para no desconcentrarla.

Luna movió la varita haciendo una movimiento circular. El collar empezó a moverse con lentitud siguiendo la ruta marcada, al llegar a la mitad del recorrido dejo de moverse.

- Bien Luna. Lo has cogido. Ahora solo tienes que concentrarte durante todo el recorrido. Te será mas fácil si visualizas antes de lanzar el hechizo, el recorrido que quieres que haga el collar y lo mantienes mientras haces el movimiento. Venga Luna, se que puedes hacerlo. -dijo animándola. Ella esbozo una sonrisa sin mirarle. Cerro los ojos un momento concentrándose.

- ¡_Collar locomotor_! -exclamo abriéndolos. El collar volvió a levantarse unos centímetros. Luna entrecerró los ojos poniendo un rictus de concentración y volvió a mover la varita en un movimiento circular. El collar empezó a moverse a mayor velocidad que antes pero se paro en cuanto supero la mitad del recorrido. - ¡Vaya! -exclamo la rubia.

- Bien hecho Luna, vamos por buen camino. Solo queda practicar y practicar. -la felicito David.

Al final de la tarde, Luna tenia prácticamente dominado el hechizo. Ya dominaba perfectamente el movimiento del collar y había empezado a practicar con una de las sillas de la sala común.

- ¡_Silla locomotor_! -exclamo Luna apuntando a la silla en la que estaba sentado David. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la varita y la silla salió disparada haciendo que David aterrizara de manera dolorosa con el culo en el suelo.

- ¡Buena Luna!. -grito Terry Boot mientras aplaudía e intentaba, sin éxito, aguantarse la risa.

- ¡Boot!. ¡No vas a tener castillo para correr!. -dijo aparentando estar cabreado mientras se levantaba lo mas dignamente que podía. Pensándolo bien había sido una gran broma y una manera esplendida de demostrar, por parte de Luna, que ya dominaba el hechizo. Se giro hacia la chica que se había quedado mirando a la silla como si ella no hubiera hecho nada. Era tan buena su máscara que, por un segundo, David estuvo apunto de creerse que había sido sin querer.

- Luna, ya dominas el hechizo. -sentencio riéndose David.

La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Fred había "rescatado" aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente en la chimenea, rodeado de un corro de curiosos.

- ¿Que esperáis que pase? -pregunto David mientras mantenía, a base de golpes de varita, el fuego vivo para que la salamandra no se muriera.

- Pues la verdad es que es una incógnita. Suponemos que habrá explosiones y que la salamandra saldrá volando, pero no descartamos algo mas espectacular. -le respondió Lee mientras sacaba un par de bengalas.- ¿Azul o naranja? -les pregunto a los gemelos mientras se las enseñaba.

- Naranja -respondió Fred mientras apuntaba a la salamandra exclamando: ¡_Accio salamandra_!- La salamandra salió volando del fuego dejando un rastro de chispas incandescentes. Aterrizo en la mesa entre los gemelos.

- ¡Ven bonita!. Mira que rico manjar tengo aquí. -dijo a la salamandra mientras dejaba la bengala encima de la mesa y se alejaba varios pasos.

La salamandra se acerco a la bengala olisqueando, la agarro entre su dientes de un mordisco y con un latigazo de su lengua se la trago con un solo movimiento. En cuanto desapareció en la boca del lagarto se oyó una pequeña explosión y la salamandra salió disparada sin control por toda la sala común entre las risas de los presentes.

Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron y Hermione el caso de Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando por encima de sus cabezas, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_.

Halloween llego tan rápidamente que David apenas se había dado cuenta. Todo el colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

- ¿Esqueletos bailarines? -pregunto Jess.- ¡Suena genial!

- Seguro que bailan mejor que algunos. -dijo Parvati mirando a los chicos. Por el tono del comentario, David agradeció que vaya a ser Harry su pareja en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto.

- Aun no se como voy a ser como bailarín, pero me declaro culpable de no saber bailar bien. -bromeo Seamus levantando la mano.

- Eso si que es poner la venda antes de la herida. -dijo Neville mirando a Jess que le dio la razón con la mirada.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor. A pesar de haber visto y participado prácticamente en todo el proceso de decoración, esta seguía siendo igual de impresionante. Todo se quedaron con la boca abierta. Al final, el rumor de los esqueletos bailarines era cierto. Eran seis esqueletos de deslumbrantes huesos blancos que se movían con una gracia inusitada. Como era de esperar Parvati salió disparada para verlos desde mas cerca. El resto se sentaron en la mesa donde quedaron deslumbrados por el brillo dorado de los platos y copas. El techo reflejaba un cielo nublado que descargaba una ligera lluvia. A ratos aparecía un claro por donde se asomaba la luna. Esta brillaba fuertemente como si quisiera demostrar que, a pesar de estar tapada, seguía siendo la reina del cielo nocturno.

El profesor Dumbledore dedico unas palabras a todo el salón antes de que sacara su varita y conjurara un fénix fantasmal que fue el pistoletazo de salida de la cena.

- ¡Esto cada día esta mas bueno! -exclamo Jess mientras devoraba una porción de rosbif. David la miro mientras reía cuando vio la caricatura que había hecho Dean del profesor Flitwick. Le hacia muy feliz que Jess volviera a reír y que sus ojos volvieran a estar iluminados. Sabia que nada era igual pero... era una gran noticia.

- ¿Nos echamos una foto?. -dijo la chica mientras sacaba la cámara que le regalo el año pasado David. Todos se levantaron inmediatamente armando un bullicio al dejar caer los cubiertos en la mesa.

- Decir Halloween. -dijo Jess mientras les enfocaba.

- Espera un momento. Faltan dos personas. -dijo David que se dirigió corriendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. - ¡Terry, Luna! ¡Venid corriendo a echaros un foto!

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y se levantaron de la mesa, siguiendo a David hasta la mesa de los leones.

- Ahora si que estamos todos. -exclamo el metamorfomago.

- ¡Espera!. -exclamo Ginny.- ¿Donde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?.

- Están en el cumpleaños de Nick Casi Decapitado. Es el 500 aniversario de su muerte. -todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Se lo escuche decir a Hermione en la sala común. -respondió Jess mientras tocaba unos botones en la cámara.- Le prometieron que irían.

- ¿Como se me ocurriria ir?. Menudo rollo que fue. -resonó la voz de Hermione en la cabeza de David.

Jess apretó el botón rojo de la parte superior de la cámara y se coloco en medio del grupo entre David y Neville. Un flash destello en medio del Gran Comedor cuando la cámara hizo la foto. Jess cogió la cámara y se vio rodeada de muchas voces pidiendo verla. Como pudo pulso el botón de proyección y la foto apareció en medio de todos.

Los gemelos Weasley, cuyas caras pasaban de la seriedad mas absoluta a las muecas mas graciosas; Lee Jordan que apenas miraba a la cámara riéndose al ver como Seamus conseguía, no sin esfuerzo, asomar la cabeza entre Neville y Dean; Parvati y Lavender, a las que la foto las había pillado retocándose el pelo; Luna, que estaba mas preocupada en mirar hacia que o quien sabe donde; Terry sacando pecho en un intento de resaltar el escudo de Ravenclaw; Ginny, que a pesar de haberla pillado girando la cabeza, había conseguido mirar a cámara en el instante justo y el movimiento de su pelo rojizo quedaba realmente genial; un brazo daba paso a la cabeza de Hagrid que se había infiltrado por detrás de todos; Jess, la única que había posado; y, por ultimo, David, que al principio aparecía con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y que su pelo se transformara en una masa puntiaguda de color naranja brillante.

- ¡Que guay! -exclamaron Lee y Seamus.

- Salgo movida -se quejo Lavender.

- Es una foto en movimiento Lav. -dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar como su pelo giraba. Todos empezaron a pedir una copia como locos, acosando a la pobre Jess que intentaba complacerlos mientras impedía que los empujones tiraran la cámara al suelo.

De repente, la cámara salto de las manos de Jess y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores donde fue cogida por el profesor Dumbledore que soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la foto. Se la paso a McGonagall y Flitwick que sonrieron de forma menos entusiasta pero igual de contentos. El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos hizo un par de giros con la varita y 17 copias en papel de la foto salieron volando hasta aterrizar en las manos de cada uno de los integrantes de la misma y en los tres profesores que la habían visto. Con otro giro de muñeca, la cámara volvió mansamente a las manos de Jessica.

David se fijo como Hagrid le enseñaba la foto a la profesora Sinistra de Astronomía mientras Flitwick hacia lo mismo con la profesora Sprout y Dumbledore con la enfermera Pomfrey. McGonagall se limito a guardarla en uno de los pliegues interiores de la túnica verde esmeralda que llevaba hoy. También comprobó con perversa delicia como los intentos de Lockhart por ver la foto eran infructuosos.

- Dean, acércame la salsa de tomate. -pidió David mientras se llenaba el plato de salchichas. El moreno se inclinó para coger el asa de la salsera cuando esta salió disparada hacia David, derrapando mientras esquivaba las fuentes puestas encima de la mesa. Frenó bruscamente enfrente de David haciendo que la mitad de la salsa cayera encima de la túnica de David.

- ¡Perdón! -exclamó Luna.- Se me fue la mano al frenar. -toda la mesa estalló en risas al ver a David manchado en tomate. Ginny sacó la varita y exclamó: ¡_Fregotego_!. El tomate desapareció inmediatamente dejando la túnica como nueva. David las miro a las dos orgulloso de sus progresos.

- Pues parece que soy buen profesor. -comento pavoneándose hasta que Jess saco su varita y le echó encima lo que quedaba de salsa. David se giro y la miro enfadada mientras ella se partía de risa junto a los demás. Intento echarla la bronca pero Jess, previendo esa reacción, le miro poniendo cara de buena haciendo que el enfado del metamorfomago se diluyera.

- ¡_Fregotego_! -exclamo David apuntándose a si mismo. La túnica volvió a quedar limpia. - Me conoces demasiado bien, sabes que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo si me miras con esos ojitos de niña buena. -la dijo inclinándose hacia ella para que nadie mas la oyera. Ella le sonrió como respuesta.

La cena se acababa y pasaron a los postres. Sin la participación de Ron, David se proclamo campeón, en la categoría masculina, de la competición de devoradores de profiteroles.

- Era previsible. -comento Jess.

- Ladies and gentleman, bienvenidos a la competición de devoradores de profiteroles en categoría femenina. -comento Lee Jordan al mas puro estilo presentador de boxeo.- Esta noche tenemos un record de participantes. Pasamos a las presentaciones. Fred, George por favor.

- Primera concursante. Representando a la casa Gryffindor, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch, pido un aplauso para... ¡Angelinaaa Johnsooon! -exclamo Fred mientras George lanzaba chispas con la varita.

- A su derecha, también representando a la casa Gryffindor. Debido al historial familiar, es considerada la máxima favorita... ¡Ginnyyyy Weasleyyyy! -presento George a su hermana.

- Representando a la casa Hufflepuff, según las informaciones que tenemos puede ser la gran tapada, demos una calurosa ovación para... ¡Susaaan Bones! -grito Lee Jordan usando su varita como micrófono.

- Y por ultimo, la gran sorpresa, nadie esperaba que fuera a presentarse. Representando a la casa Ravenclaw, la amante de lo desconocido... ¡Lunaaaa Lovegoood! -terminó las presentaciones Fred.- Devolvemos la conexión a Lee Jordan.

Todos los hijos de muggles y aquellos que daban Estudios Muggles se rieron con ganas al escuchar esta ultima frase.

- Gracias Fred. Antes de que comience la competición, mientras los entrenadores de cada participante dan los últimos consejos a sus representados, veamos como están las apuestas. -decía Lee mientras se acercaba a David y Neville que habían sido nombrados por los gemelos los responsables de las apuestas. -David, Neville, ¿como están las cuotas?.

- Buenas noches Lee. -dijo Neville metiéndose muy bien en el papel.- Como ha dicho George antes los antecedentes de la familia Weasley marcan la diferencia. Así, la victoria de la pelirroja se paga a un sickle y medio por cada sickle apostado. Aunque al principio de la noche, los apostantes se inclinaban mas por Angelina que por Susan, las ultimas informaciones y rumores han hecho que en este momento tanto Angelina como Susan tengan la misma cotización, cuatro sickles por cada uno apostado.

- Finalmente, si lo que os gusta es el riesgo y queréis salir del banquete con una buena cantidad de relucientes monedas, vuestra opción es Luna. La victoria de la Ravenclaw se paga la nada despreciable cifra de diez sickles por cada uno apostado. -comento David intentando poner un tono profesional.

- Gracias chicos. Recuerdo que solo quedan cinco minutos para que se cierren las apuestas. ¡Aprovechen la ocasión!

Cinco minutos después, Neville cerraba la caja de las apuestas y daba la señal para que comenzara el concurso.

- ¡Apuestas cerradas! -exclamo Lee.- ¿Están las señoritas preparadas? -todas afirmaron con la cabeza.- Recordamos a todos los que se hayan incorporado tarde que estamos en el concurso de devoradores de profiteroles en categoría femenina. Las participantes tendrán un minuto para comer todos los profiteroles que puedan. La ganadora pondrá su nombre en el Pergamino de los Vencedores junto al de leyendas como los campeones del año pasado: Ron Weasley y Katie Bell.

- ¡Coooomienza el concurso! -exclamó George mientras giraba su varita emitiendo un bocinazo.

Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los profiteroles. Cada una tenia su estilo particular.

- ¡Aquí tenemos a Ginny, que esta usando la clásica táctica Weasley denominada "ni respirar", inventada por nuestro tío Bilius y perfeccionada por el campeón del año pasado, Ron Weasley!.-comentaba George emocionado.- ¡Mientras tanto vemos como la señorita Bones aplica la clásica pero siempre útil, "de dos en dos"! ¡Ojoo al ritmo de Angelina en la magnifica aplicación de la estrategia "martillo de Thor", los entendidos en quidditch verán la similitud con la jugada del cazador del mismo nombre! ¡Por ultimo, tenemos a la señorita Lovegood que lleva un ritmo sostenido de engullimiento mientras intenta despistar a las demás participantes con su mirada perdida!

- ¡Deberíamos de ponerle un nombre a esta estrategia! -apuntó Fred. -Solo quedan cinco segundos.

- ¡TIEMPO! –gritó Lee por encima de los murmullos de todos los presentes. - Ahora veremos el numero de profiteroles comidos por cada participante.

El plato de Susan se iluminó y proyectó en el aire en letras amarillas el numero 23.

- ¡Veintitrés profiteroles para la señorita Bones! -anuncio Fred. El siguiente plato en iluminarse fue el de Ginny que proyecto también el numero 23 en rojo.

- ¡Tenemos un empate temporal señores! ¡No tiren sus boletos de apuestas aun! -el plato de Luna empezó a brillar y un azul numero 26 apareció ante la vista de todos.

- ¡Vaya la incorporación de ultima hora puede dar la sorpresa, atentos a la señorita Lovegood! -el plato de Angelina empezó a brillar provocando que todos los presentes aguantaran la respiración.

- ¡TREINTA! -exclamó George al ver el numero proyectado. -¡Ya tenemos ganadora!. Un fuerte aplauso para... ¡ANGELINA JOHNSON!

Una estruendosa ovación resonó por el Gran Comedor mientras Lee Jordan se acercaba a la ganadora y la levantaba el brazo como signo de victoria.

El ruido y el bullicio del Gran Comedor se trasladaron por las escaleras cuando salieron del mismo al finalizar el banquete. Angelina y David andaban un poco mas retrasados debido a la ingente cantidad de profiteroles que llevaban encima.

Al llegar a la segunda planta, algo brillaba en el muro delante de ellos. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

- ¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? -preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff, con un leve temblor en la voz

La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. Se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

- ¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia! - Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenia una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Yessica por su interés y sus reviews.

Respondiendo a la propia Yessica: Puedes dejarme los reviews que quieras en los capítulos del fic del primer año. Serian igual de utiles. Me place que te haya gustado lo de la hermana de Moody.

Este capitulo creo que era necesario que lo hiciera ya que Rowling nunca ha descrito como seria necesario una cena de Halloween. Tampoco es que este capitulo tengan unas descripciones imponentes, pero siendo como es el banquete de Halloween uno de los importantes del año creo que se merece tener protagonismo.

Espero que os guste y que comenteis lo que creáis oportuno.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	8. Reflexiones a dos bandas

**Capitulo 8. Reflexiones a dos bandas.**

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa? -atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones.

Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

- ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris? - chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las orbitas, se fijó en Harry.- ¡Tú! -chilló.- ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

- ¡Argus! -había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la Señora Norris de la argolla.

- ¿Que la habrá pasado a la gata de Filch? -pregunto Jess a David.

- No lo se. -mintió él. Hablo mentalmente con Hermione. -¡Joder Hermione! Es terrorífico, ¿tu también te quedaste así de rígida, como si estuvieras muerta?

- _No lo se. Solo vi a través del espejo los ojos del basilisco justo después de escribir en la hoja la palabra "Cañerías". Luego desperté en la enfermería con Harry y Ron alrededor de mi cama_. -respondió Hermione.

- Parece que la han petrificado. -comento Percy.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? -pregunto Seamus.

- Hay infinidad de maldiciones, pociones y criaturas que pueden producir este efecto. -explico desconcertado.

Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como el, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.

- Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.

Los sollozos sin lágrimas, convulsivos, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a una mesa, ambas invocadas por McGonagall, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin ninguna duda.

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

- ... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú, -dijo Lockhart- una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

- No está muerta, Argus -dijo con cautela. Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

- ¿Que no está muerta? -preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris. -¿Y por qué está rígida?

- La han petrificado -explicó Dumbledore. - Ah, ya me parecía a mí... - dijo Lockhart.- Pero no podría decir como...

- ¡Pregúntele! -chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lagrimas.

- Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto - dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.- Es magia negra muy avanzada.

- ¡Lo hizo el! -saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció.

- ¡Harry no ha podido ser! -gritó Jess dándole un susto a David. Dumbledore y Snape se giraron hacia donde estaba la chica. Miraron a David y Jess a los ojos respectivamente.

- _¡Mierda!. ¡Legeremancia!_ -exclamó Hermione dentro de la cabeza del muchacho. _-¡Deja de mirarle a los ojos! _-David cortó bruscamente el contacto visual con los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Este noto que esa acción no era normal.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada mas que ver! -exclamó la profesora McGonagall.- ¡Prefectos llevad a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes!

No sin ciertas quejas la multitud se fue dispersando en diferentes direcciones.

- Señor Manning, señorita Quake. Quédense por favor. -dijo Dumbledore. Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.

- Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de el.

- Gracias, Gilderoy -respondió́ Dumbledore. Snape hizo desaparecer la mesa y la silla. Entraron en el despacho de Lockhart despertando a todas las fotos del mismo.

- ¡Me da igual lo que diga la niña esa! ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un... -Filch hacía unos gestos horribles.- ¡Sabe que soy un _squib_! -concluyó.

- ¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! -dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incomodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes. -Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un squib.

- ¡Mentira! -gruñó Filch.- ¡Él vio la carta de Embrujorrápid!

- Si se me permite hablar, señor director. -dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aun más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle- Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno. -dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como silo pusiera en duda- Sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

—... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí́.

- Pero, ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? - preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas.- ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor? Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

- Porque..., porque... -dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino el había podido oír- ... porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama -dijo.

- ¿Sin cenar? - preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro.- No sabia que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.

- Sin ser irrespetuoso, profesor Snape. Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron un poco mas tarde que nosotros a la segunda planta directamente desde las mazmorras. Aunque hubieran querido cenar -el rugido de las tripas de Ron hizo que la desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanche más.- no hubieran llegado a tiempo. -mintió David descaradamente mirando al suelo para evitar la Legeremancia. Snape le miro como si le acabara de despertar de un sueño maravilloso.

- Su opinión esta de mas aquí, señor Manning, no hable de lo que no sabe.- se giró hacia Dumbledore que seguía con la mirada fija en la Señora Norris.- Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero -dijo.- Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.

- Francamente, Severus, -dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente- no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al quidditch. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva.

- Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus - dijo con firmeza. Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.

- ¡Han petrificado a mi gata! -gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!

- Podremos curarla, Argus. -dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia.- La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris.

- La haré yo. -acometió́ Lockhart.- Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.

- Disculpe, -dijo Snape con frialdad- pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo. -Hubo un silencio incomodo.

- Podéis iros -dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jess y David.

Salieron intentando no aparentar que ocultaban algo. A David le pareció, de forma siniestra, irónico que Harry estuviera preocupado porque nadie descubriera lo de la voz en las paredes cuando el que mas tenia que ocultar era el que sabia lo que pasaba. Entraron en una clase vacía un par de plantas por encima del despacho de Lockhart.

- ¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?

- No -dijo Ron sin dudar.- Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos. Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase: - Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -contestó Ron rápidamente.- Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...

- ¿Que es eso de la voz? -pregunto Jess.

- Luego te lo explico, Jess. -respondió David.

- Sí, ya sé que parece raro - admitió Harry.- Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?

- El caso es que me suena un poco - dijo Ron despacio.- Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor

fue Bill.

- Hermione, tu que te habrás leído Historia de Hogwarts doscientas veces. ¿Dice algo sobre una cámara en ella? -la pregunto Jess. Todos se quedaron expectantes mirando a la morena que intentaba hacer memoria.

- Algo si que recuerdo haber leído sobre una cámara secreta. Creo que es una de las leyendas que surgieron alrededor de los fundadores. -respondió Hermione frustrada por no recordar nada mas.

- Bueno pues mañana vamos a la biblioteca y lo miramos. -dijo David.

- ¿Y qué demonios es un squib? - preguntó Harry. Para sorpresa de todos, Ron ahogó una risita.

- Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... -dijo.- Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los squibs son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de Embrujorrápid, seguro que es un squib. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. -Ron sonrió con satisfacción.- Es un amargado.

- No es que sea yo el mayor admirador de Filch pero si es verdad lo que dices, no me sorprende su actitud. -comento David sintiendo una leve chispa de pena por el celador. De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.

- Es medianoche - señaló Harry.- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.

David se echo en la cama y se dirigió a la Hermione de su cabeza.

- ¿Legeremancia?. -preguntó entre asustado e interesado.

- _Si David. Legeremancia. Es una rama de las artes mágicas que trata sobre la capacidad de entrar en las mentes ajenas y ver sus recuerdos. Cuídate de ella. _-respondió Hermione.

- No veo que problema hay. Me dijiste que el Santuario es inexpugnable. -recordó David.- Bueno, no del todo el Sombrero Seleccionador pudo entrar.

- _Si es cierto. Y no se porque, pero como te dijo el año pasado que no va a decir nada no hay problema._ -apunto Hermione.

- ¿Entonces que pasa con la Legeremancia? -preguntó.

- _Que aunque no pueda entrar en el Santuario, pueden ver tus últimos pensamientos y recuerdos. Si has pensado en un punto concreto de la información, un simple comentario mental como el "Ya empieza el show" que has hecho al ver a la Señora Norris petrificada o la pequeña conversación que hemos tenido antes; el practicante de Legeremancia podría ver todo eso y tendríamos que responder a preguntas no muy adecuadas._

- Entiendo. ¿Y lo de mirarle a los ojos? -continuo preguntando David.

- _Es necesario que haya contacto visual para practicar la Legeremancia._ -contestó Hermione. - _Si tienes mas dudas consulta el quinto libro_.- Hermione desapareció en su cabeza y David se echo a dormir intentando tranquilizar las dudas.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día.

- Era obvio. Lo que sea que haya petrificado a la Señora Norris, no creo que permitiera que su "mensaje" se borrara tan fácilmente. -reflexionó Seamus cuando Harry lo conto en la sala común.

Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como "respirar demasiado fuerte" o "estar contento". Si ya era incomodo encontrarse con Filch normalmente, ahora era insoportable. Tanto que mas de una vez, David se encontró que los pasadizos secretos ya no eran tan "secretos" y estaban más transitados de lo normal.

Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacia otra cosa. Jess estaba segura que andaba como desesperada buscando información sobre lo de la cámara.

Harry encontró a Ron junto a David y Jess al fondo de la biblioteca, revisando desesperadamente un par de pergaminos mientras media sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre «La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa».

- No puede ser, todavía me quedan veinte centímetros... -dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo- y Hermione ha llegado al metro y medio con su letra diminuta.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Harry, cogiendo la cinta métrica y desenrollando su trabajo.

- En algún lado por allá -respondió Ron, señalando hacia las estanterías.- Buscando otro libro. Creo que quiere leerse la biblioteca entera antes de Navidad.

- Ah, ¿que aun no lo ha hecho? -preguntó Jess mientras revisaba la redacción de Ron. David se aguanto la risa. - Ron mira a partir del centímetro cuarenta de la mia, creo que hay algo que no has puesto. -dijo devolviéndole la suya. Ron la leyó desesperado y empezó a copiar frenéticamente.

Harry les contó que Justin Finch-Fletchey lo había esquivado y se había alejado de él a toda prisa.

- No sé por qué te preocupa, si siempre has pensado que era un poco idiota -dijo Ron, sin dejar de escribir.- Todas esas tonterías sobre lo maravilloso que es Lockhart...

- Desde siempre los idiotas se reconocen entre ellos y terminan juntándose. -dijo Jess.

- Fíjate en Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. -apunto David provocando sonrisas.

Hermione surgió de entre las estanterías. Parecía disgustada pero dispuesta a hablarles por fin.

- No queda ni uno de los ejemplares que había en el colegio; se han llevado la Historia de Hogwarts -dijo, sentándose junto a Harry y Ron.- Y hay una lista de espera de dos semanas. Lamento haberme dejado en casa mi ejemplar, pero con todos los libros de Lockhart, no me cabía en el baúl.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? -le preguntó Harry.

- Para lo mismo que el resto de la gente, - contestó Hermione- para leer la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Harry al instante.

- Eso quisiera saber yo. Pero no lo recuerdo - contestó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.- Y no consigo encontrar la historia en ningún otro lado.

- Esta claro, hay una cámara secreta en Hogwarts. -dijo Jess metiendo los libros en la mochila.

- Me han sobrado seis centímetros, ¡bien!. -exclamó Ron devolviéndole las redacciones a Jess y David.

Sonó la campana. Ron y Hermione se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, discutiendo mientras Harry y David hablaban sobre quidditch.

Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto. Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y se había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, había seguido la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.

Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señorita...?

—Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.

Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa. David y Harry pararon su debate en voz baja sobre que podía ser esa voz misteriosa. El profesor Binns parpadeó.

- Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia -dijo con su voz seca, jadeante.- Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. - Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió.- En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

-¡Casi se pone interesante! -susurro Jess intentando volver a coger una postura cómoda en la que dormirse.

De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.

- ¿Señorita Grant?

- Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real? -El profesor Binns la miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.

- Veamos, -dijo lentamente el profesor Binns- sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. - miró a Hermione como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante.- Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que usted me pregunta es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia el. Era desconcertante ver tal cantidad de interés.

- Muy bien -dijo despacio.- Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquella era una época en que la gente tenia miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución. Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

- Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás.

- ¡Que sorpresa! -ironizo Seamus en voz baja.

Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio. El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo.

- Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas -dijo- pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

_"Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia."_

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

- Está molesto porque se ha dado cuenta de que es la primera que consigue la atención de todos los alumnos y es por culpa de un hecho "no fideligno" -dijo Dean Thomas a David.

- Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate. -añadió.- Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

- Profesor... ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

- Es la primera vez que agradezco las preguntas de Hermione. -susurro Ron haciendo reír quedamente a Jess.

- Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin -explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada. La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas. - Pero ya les digo que no existe - añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes. -No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

- Pero, profesor, - comentó Seamus Finnigan- si sólo el autentico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?.

- Tonterías, O'Flaherty, - repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado- si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...

- Pero, profesor, - intervino Parvati Patil- probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...

- El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati -le interrumpió́ el profesor Binns.- Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...

- Pensé que nunca lo diría, pero es un punto para Binns, Parvati. -dijo David. La chica le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... - apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

- Ya basta - dijo bruscamente- ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió́ de nuevo en su sopor habitual.

A la salida todo el mundo discutía sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Pues yo estoy con Dean. -comento Jess haciendo sonreír al moreno.- Si la cámara la creo Salazar, es mas que lógico que quien quiera usarla tenga relación con la casa de Slytherin, si no directamente con el propio Salazar. -David la miro sorprendido, sabia que Jess era inteligente pero no hasta ese punto. La rapidez con la que se había dado cuenta que la frase "solo el heredero de Slytherin podría abrir la cámara" podía ser interpretada de manera literal era asombrosa.

- Ya se sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras todos se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las mochilas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar.- Pero lo que no sabia es que hubiera sido el quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.

- A mi la verdad no me sorprende nada. -confeso David.

- ¿A que te refieres? -pregunto Hermione interesada.

- A que no me sorprende, que lo de la limpieza de sangre la empezara Salazar. Simplemente, los que ahora tienen esa idea siguen los pasos de su "maestro". -explico David, remarcando lo de maestro de forma teatral.

Harry tenia la cabeza en otro sitio. Se le notaba en su mirada ausente. Si David no recordaba mal, estaba casi seguro que ahora mismo se estaría comiendo la cabeza sobre lo que le dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador el año pasado.

Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.

- ¡Eh, Harry!

- ¡Hola Colin! -dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.

- Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chaval ha estado diciendo que tú eres... -Pero David le cogió de los hombros y se le llevo a un lado del pasillo arrastrándolo a través de la marea de gente que iba de camino al Gran Comedor.

- ¡A ti te estaba buscando! -le dijo David alegremente.

- ¡Hola David!. ¿Que tal estas? -pregunto un poco sobresaltado.

- Bien. ¿Como llevas nuestro pequeño trabajo?. ¿Has podido descubrir algo? -Colin le miro desconcertado un momento y luego se le iluminaron los ojos de comprensión.

- Algo he avanzado. Estoy siguiendo un par de opciones. Cuando sepa algo mas te aviso. -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Crees que lo podrás tener para antes de Diciembre?.

- Si todo sale bien, no habría problema. -repuso Colin.- Ah, dile a Harry que la gente comenta que él es el heredero de Slytherin. ¿Lo harás? -pregunto inquieto.

- Dalo por hecho. - se inclino un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo: - Gracias Colin, es importante para mi.

David alcanzó a los demás subiendo a la segunda planta por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué es lo crees que quería decirte Colin sobre lo que decía un chaval de su clase? - preguntó Hermione.

- Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo - dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió́ un poco más al recordar cómo lo había rehuido Justin Finch-Fletchley a la hora de la comida.

- La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa - dijo Ron, con disgusto.

- Y tanto. -dijo David con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.- Es eso exactamente lo que me ha dicho Colin.

- Por cierto, ¿que tienes tú con Colin? -pregunto Jess.

- Negocios. -respondió sin inmutarse el metamorfomago.

- ¿Cómo que negocios? -insistió Hermione. Ron y Harry se divertían viendo la escena.

- Hermione, es un secreto. -aclaró condescendientemente. -No te lo voy a contar. Pero estad tranquilos, se resolverá pronto. - Hermione viendo que no iba a poder sacarle nada, resopló indignada.

- Eso espero. -dijo Ron.- Porque con la Cámara Secreta ya tenemos suficiente cosas que descubrir.

La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.

- ¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? - preguntó Ron a Hermione.

- No lo sé - respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.- Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, y eso me hace sospechar que quien quiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla de su despacho, mientras meditaba lo ocurrido con la Señora Norris. Alguien llamó a puerta.

- Pasa Severus, te estaba esperando. -respondió Dumbledore.

- Director. -dijo con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.- Sigo insistiendo en que Potter y sus amigos nos ocultan algo. Deberían de quitárseles ciertos privilegios hasta que nos lo cuenten.- Dumbledore lo miró intensamente.

- Severus, no te he llamado para escuchar tus reclamaciones sobre castigos y retirada de privilegios.-dijo severamente.- Pero estoy de acuerdo en que nos ocultan algo. No solo los señores Potter y Weasley junto a la señorita Granger. Creo que el señor Manning también oculta cosas.

- ¿Manning?. -pregunto Snape sorprendido.- ¿Que puede ocultar un chico como ese?.

- Es un metamorfomago, Severus. Y en su familia no ha habido ningún pariente mágico en siete generaciones.

- ¿Siete? -exclamo Snape perturbado.- Lo siento, señor, pero no es posible.

- Si es posible Severus. -dijo enseñándole la copia de la foto que se habían hecho en Halloween.- Si no lo recuerdas, la señorita Tonks estuvo el año pasado mucho por Hogwarts. Fue para enseñarle al señor Manning a desarrollar su poder. -Snape observo en la foto como el pelo de David cambiaba de color y se ponía de punta. Era indudable que tenia que ser un metamorfomago. Ningún alumno de segundo curso, ni siquiera el propio Dumbledore, tenía esas capacidades a tan temprana edad.

- De acuerdo, pero creo que tiene un indicio para poder afirmar que el señor Manning nos oculta algo. -inquirió Snape.

- Solo uno, débil, puede que incluso sin sentido, pero es un indicio. -respondió Dumbledore mientras se levantaba acercándose al mueble donde guardaba el pensadero. Se puso la varita en la sien y saco una hebra de pensamiento fina y brillante que deposito en el mismo.

- Severus, quiero que veas esto conmigo. -le invitó Dumbledore. Ambos hombres se introdujeron en el recuerdo.

El recuerdo empezaba el momento en que habían descubierto a la Señora Norris y terminaba después de que Dumbledore despidiera a los cinco alumnos del despacho de Lockhart. Cuando salieron del pensadero, Dumbledore se quedó mirando a Snape.

- ¿Notaste algo raro? -le pregunto con una media sonrisa. Snape hizo una pausa valorativa intentando recordar hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

- Nada en particular. -contesto Snape. Dumbledore saco su varita e hizo un complicado movimiento apuntado al aire. Apareció una pantalla nebulosa de color blanco brillante. Snape sintió un ligero escalofrió. No era la primera vez que veía este hechizo que proyectaba la "niebla" del pensadero en el aire, pero siempre le producía inquietud.

El anciano director cogió el pensamiento del pensadero y lo arrastró a la pantalla proyectada. Hizo un movimiento de arrastre y pasó el pensamiento.

- Aquí, Snape. -dijo ralentizando la imagen mas. Mostraba el momento en el cual Snape y Dumbledore miraban hacia David y Jess cuando la chica defendió a Harry. - Fíjate como el señor Manning rompe el contacto visual.

- Estaba avergonzado... -explicó Snape con normalidad. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- No era por estar avergonzado. Si te das cuenta, el señor Manning no baja la cabeza como es normal en gente avergonzada. Se limita a girar la cabeza lo justo para romper el contacto visual.

- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? -pregunto Snape desconcertado.

- Suena un poco inverosímil y forzado pero creo que temía que le hiciéramos Legeremancia. -comento levemente. El esfuerzo que hizo Snape para no soltarle a Dumbledore un "no me tomes el pelo" sorprendió al propio profesor de Pociones.

- Sin duda, es inverosímil. -dijo con la voz mas neutra que pudo poner. -Aunque conociéndole como le conozco, Dumbledore, tendrá un ojo encima de él.

- Por supuesto. -confeso Dumbledore con una sonrisa traviesa.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Por fin acabo mañana los exámenes de la uni, ¡que tortura!. No se si acelerare el ritmo de subida, pero podré escribir mas tranquilo (aunque creo que no es posible, jajajaja).

En el tema de reviews y esas cosas, ha sido una cosa de locos. De repente me encuentro ayer con nueve correos nuevos. Asi que agradecimientos para Aizea Brooke Onix y ficlius por sus múltiples añadidos a favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Respuestas a los mismos:

**Aizea Brooke Onix**: Ya que en el libro no cuentan nada donde estaba Ginny, yo supuse que escribió el mensaje durante el banquete y simplemente llego un poco mas tarde al mismo. Si te fijas cuando entran al banquete David y Jess, Ginny no va con ellos. Aparece ya en el banquete a la hora de la foto.

**Ficlius**: No voy a ser tan hipócrita de no agradecerte que pienses que mi fic es de los mejores. Pero yo diferencio entre historias con las que te lo pasas bien e historias buenas. Por ejemplo: Dios Emperador de Dune, me parece un gran libro, pero es difícil que te lo pases bien con el, es demasiado denso. Por otro lado, Guía de Supervivencia: Zombie, es un libro con el que me lo paso pipa (libro que recomiendo a todo el mundo que lea. Empiezas a leertelo de cachondeo y en la pagina 35 sales a comprarte un bate de béisbol, por si acaso.) pero no me parece un gran libro en cuanto a calidad. Y es probable, que mi fic sea entretenido pero por ejemplo cualquiera de los fics de mi amiga Ginevre (metiendo publi aquí, jajaja) están mucho mejor escritos que el mío.

Como veis Dumbledore empieza a sospechar de David, pero aun no tiene una prueba...

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	9. Remordimientos

**Capitulo 9. Remordimientos.**

- ¡Oh, por favor!. ¡Otra vez no! -gimió desesperada Jess mientras veía como Lockhart sacaba a Harry para otra de las representaciones de alguna de sus aventuras. En esta ocasión tocaba la lucha contra el hombre lobo.

- Aúlla fuerte, Harry. Y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté tirándolo contra el suelo con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo Homorphus; él emitió́ un gemido lastimero, la piel desapareció́..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió́ en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.

- ¡Cada día son menos creíbles! -apunto Ron entre la indignación por las mentiras de Lockhart y el sentimiento de pena por Harry que tenia que sufrir esto. Hermione escucho esto y le miro visiblemente enfadada.

- Hermione, tiene razón Ron. -dijo Jess en el tono mas conciliador que pudo. La morena la ignoro totalmente.

David y Jess, como siempre, salieron los primeros de la clase de Lockhart. No le soportaban y hacían todo lo posible por verle lo menos posible la cara.

- Oye, ¿donde están Harry, Ron y Hermione? -pregunto David mientras andaban hacia la biblioteca. Tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre "Pociones neumónicas" para Snape.

- No lo se. -respondió Jess parándose en el pasillo y mirando hacia atrás.- Normalmente, salen con nosotros de la clase de Lockhart... -volvió a andar- es raro.

Entraron en la biblioteca y se pusieron a buscar entre la ingente cantidad de libros, la información necesaria. David no sabia como lo hacia, pero Jess tenia una extraña cualidad para identificar los libros correctos.

- Ven aquí. -le dijo Jess a David cogiéndole de la manga de la túnica. Le arrastro por un par de pasillos llenos de libros de diferentes tamaños hasta otro, donde Jess empezó a coger libros y pasárselos a David. La torre que se formo en los brazos del metamorfomago, que a duras penas podía sostener tantos libros, tapaba la cara del chico.

- No sabia que estos libros tenían piernas. -bromeo la chica.

- Ya sabes como es la magia. -llego la voz de David desde detrás de los libros, continuando la broma.

David descargo en una mesa todos los libros y empezó a mirar en el índice del primero que cogió. Paso unas cuantas paginas y empezó a leer el primer párrafo.

_"Las pociones neumónicas son aquellas que perturban o normalizan el funcionamiento de los pulmones. Su forma habitual de aplicación es por vía ingerida aunque hay algunas que son especialmente eficaces si se aplican pulverizadas por vía aérea mediante el hechizo "Vaporum potion". El ingrediente utilizado en la mayoría de las mismas es el aloe vera..._

Un ruido despertó a David de su lectura. La señora Pince pasaba por delante de él con un libro en la mano. El ruido que había escuchado provenía del libro.

- ¿Por que hace ese ruido el libro? -pregunto Jess a David.

- Debe de ser de la Sección Prohibida. -David se acerco a Jess y la hablo en voz baja.- El año pasado me conto Harry que cuando uso por primera vez su capa invisible y entro en la Sección Prohibida para buscar a Flamel, oía extraños quejidos y gemidos que provenían de los libros.

- ¿Para quien será? -pregunto Jess interesada. Se levanto de la silla y se asomo hacia la entrada. Allí vio a la señora Pince dándole el libro a... ¡Harry, Ron y Hermione!. -volvió a la mesa donde estaba David que estaba copiando un fragmento de un libro de texto en un trozo de pergamino.

- ¡El libro era para Harry, Ron y Hermione! -exclamo Jess. David levanto la vista con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Por que no me sorprende?. -se rio en voz baja.- Siempre que hay algo raro, están ellos por medio.

- ¿Les seguimos? -inquirió Jess.

- Soy el primero que se apunta a una aventura, pero te recuerdo que tenemos que terminar la redacción de Snape para esta tarde y no tiene pinta de ser precisamente corta. -dijo David mientras le enseñaba el pedazo de pergamino donde estaba escribiendo. - Nos hemos saltado el almuerzo para acabarlo.

- Tienes razón. -dijo decepcionada.- Sin embargo, eres un aguafiestas. -sentencio haciéndose la enfadada.

Dos horas después salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para un clase doble de Pociones. Nada mas entrar dejaron las redacciones encima de la mesa de Snape. La clase fue como tantas otras. Snape criticando a Harry a la mínima mientras alababa a los Slytherin. David ya se había acostumbrado a desconectar cuando Snape empezaba a soltar la típica retahíla y a centrarse en hacer la poción.

Harry se despertó́ pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin. Después de estar tumbado media hora con las tripas revueltas, se levantó, se vistió́ y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí́ encontró́ al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban, bueno todos excepto David que como era el suplente no sentía la presión.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó́ a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.

- Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros -comenzó́- eso no se puede negar.

- Pero no saben usarlas. La verdad es que no se como se mantienen en el aire. -apunto David haciendo sonreír hasta a Wood que continuo tras la interrupción.

- Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas (¡y tanto! -murmuró George Weasley-, no me he secado del todo desde agosto), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.

Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió́ a Harry.

- Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.

- Así́ que no te sientas presionado, Harry - le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo. - David se acerco a el antes de que saliera.

- Harry, eres el mejor buscador de los últimos años. Además, Malfoy estará mas preocupado por presumir de escoba e intentar tocarte las narices que en buscar la snitch. -le dijo para animarle.

David salió del vestuario y se dirigió a las gradas donde es esperaban Jess, Hermione, Ron y el resto de Gryffindor que jaleaban a su equipo con intensidad. David cambio el gesto cuando recordó que este era el partido en el cual Harry era perseguido por la bludger de Dobby.

El partido comenzó con la captura de la quaffle por parte del equipo de Slytherin. Solo con este primer movimiento se mostro la diferencia entre las escobas de la casa de la serpiente con el resto. Era increíble. Rápidamente el marcador se puso treinta a cero para Slytherin.

- ¿Que le pasa a esa bludger? -pregunto Hermione que tenia incrustados en los ojos sus clásicos prismáticos.- No ha dejado de perseguir a Harry en lo que llevamos de partido.- Le paso los prismáticos a Jess que no dejaba de girar la cabeza intentando seguir a Harry.

- Esto no es normal. Fred y George están desviando constantemente la bludger pero apenas se aleja de Harry esta regresa a golpearle. -exclamo Jess sin dejar de mirar el partido.

- ¿Las bludger intentan derribar a todos los jugadores sin distinción, no? -pregunto Hermione a Ron.

- Si. -respondió el apretando los puños.

Para redondear el panorama, empezó a llover. De repente, Wood hizo un gesto extraño y la señora Hooch toco su silbato.

- ¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto Seamus.

- Fijaos, todos están descendiendo. Wood debe de haber pedido una pausa por lo de la bludger. -explico Ron.

Tras unos minutos de discusión volvieron todos al juego. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una

patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó́ tras él el zumbido de la bludger. Harry ascendió́ más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones.

- ¡¿Le han dejado enfrentarse solo a esa bludger asesina? -pregunto Hermione indignada al ver como Fred y George dejaban de protegerle.

- Creo que ha sido decisión suya. Conozco lo suficiente a Harry en temas de quidditch como para asegurártelo. -afirmo David mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a la morena para tranquilizarla.

Harry se mantenía en movimiento constante para que la bludger no le golpeara hasta que durante un angustioso instante, permaneció́ suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Por que se para? -pregunto Ron.

- ¡Ha visto la snitch! -dijo Ginny con los prismáticos de Hermione fijos en un punto del cielo.- ¡Esta un par de metros por encima de Malfoy justo a su espalda!- Todos se quedaron alucinados por la vista que demostraba Ginny.

- _No te sorprendas David. Recuerda que en quinto sustituye a Harry como buscadora durante su castigo_. -apunto la Hermione de su cabeza.- _Lleva el quidditch en la sangre._

¡PLAM!. Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió́ que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió́ para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.

Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió́ hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.

- ¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.

Harry se soltó́ finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió́ que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió́ gritos cuando Harry empezó́ a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.

Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió́ rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó́, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena.

- Ajá, -dijo sin fuerzas- hemos ganado. Y se desmayó.

Hermione y Ron se abalanzaron hacia el terreno de juego retirando a empujones a todo el que se interponía en su camino. La preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro. David y los demás se limitaron a seguir el camino abierto por los dos entre la marabunta de personas que se agolpaban en las gradas. Llegaron a donde había caído Harry que estaba rodeado por Lockhart, Colin Creevey y Wood. Ron vio como Harry intentaba levantarse.

- Vuelve a tenderte, Harry - dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador.- No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

- ¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? -masculló Harry.

- Así́ debería hacerse, profesor. - dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aunque su buscador estuviera herido.- Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.

Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.

- Apartaos - dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.

- No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.

David vio consternado como el brazo de Harry se desinflaba como un globo con un agujero y se quedaba totalmente aplanado, como un guante.

- ¡Le ha quitado los huesos! -exclamo Jess escandalizada

- ¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart.- Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto, señorita Quake. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así́ que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá́..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.

David ayudo a Ron a cargar a Harry. La sensación del brazo deshuesado de Harry apoyado en su hombro, provoco un escalofrío al chico. Por detrás, iban Jess y Hermione discutiendo. La morena intentaba a duras penas justificar al profesor Lockhart diciendo que había sido un error y que por lo menos a Harry ya no le dolía el brazo. Jessica únicamente afirmo categóricamente que Lockhart era un inútil y se callo para no decir algo mas grave.

Dejaron a Harry con Ron y Hermione en la enfermería, ya que la señora Pomfrey al ver la situación solo había permitido que se quedaran dos a hacerle compañía al moreno. Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor donde había un ambiente en el que se mezclaba la alegría por la victoria y la preocupación por el estado de salud de Harry. Cuando David y Jess entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda fueron asediados por todos los alumnos ansiosos por saber algo sobre la situación del moreno.

- ¿Que le pasa? -pregunto preocupado Neville.

- ¿Le podrá curar la señora Pomfrey? -pregunto Parvati nerviosa. El resto de preguntas se perdieron entre el ruido de la sala común. David levanto la mano para pedir un poco de calma.

- Tranquilos todos. -intervino Jess.- Hemos dejado a Harry en la enfermería y esta acompañado por Ron y Hermione. No sabemos nada. Así que tendréis que esperar a que lleguen ellos para que podamos tener mas información.

Cinco minutos después entraron Ron y Hermione junto al resto del equipo de Gryffindor. El bombardeo de preguntas fue igual o mas ensordecedor que antes. No hubo manera de que la situación se calmara hasta que Angelina saco su varita y emitió con ella algo que se parecía mucho a un rugido de dragón.

- Hemos hablado con Harry. -dijo George tomando la palabra.- El tarugo de Lockhart le ha quitado todos los huesos del brazo. Va tener una noche difícil.

- ¿Por? -pregunto Dean Thomas.

- Va a tener que tomar Crecehuesos. -contesto Wood. Al escuchar esto, los que sabían de lo que estaba hablando el guardián se agitaron inquietos.- Y te lo aseguro, por experiencia propia, no es para nada agradable. Le va a doler pero bien.

- David, despierta. -dijo zarandeándolo Jess. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala común a pesar del barullo que aun había.

- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto el chico adormilado mientras levantaba la vista y veía a Colin al lado de Jess.

- Colin quería hablar contigo antes de irse. Quiere ver si podía visitar a Harry. -explico Jess. David se levanto del sillón a trompicones.

- Dime Colin. -dijo bostezando.- ¿Que querías decirme?

- Ya he encontrado lo que me pediste. -dijo el chico. La noticia despertó al metamorfomago de golpe.

- Cuéntame. -dijo cogiéndole y yéndose lejos de Jess que les miro con cara rara.

- He encontrado lo que buscabas. Es una poción y bastante sencilla de hacer. Pero no la tengo aquí. Bueno, en realidad la ha encontrado un compañero mío de primero de Ravenclaw. Cuando quieras conseguirla, solo tienes que ir a su sala común y preguntar por el. Pasa allí casi todo el día cuando no esta en clase. Se llama Michael Corner. - al escuchar ese nombre, la voz de Hermione retumbo en su cabeza.

- _¡MICHAEL CORNER!. ¡El idiota ese!_ -rugió indignada.

- De acuerdo. Le buscare mañana. -dijo aturdido David por el grito mental de Hermione.

- Me voy a ver a Harry. -exclamo Colin emocionado.

David se levanto sorprendentemente tarde el domingo, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había echado un cabezadita en el sillón de la sala común. Cuando quiso bajar al Gran Comedor, ya eran casi las once de la mañana y estaba prácticamente vacío. Desayuno rápidamente y tomo rumbo hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Quería tenerlo todo listo cuanto antes, así que necesitaba esa poción. Tuvo suerte esta vez ya que cuando llego a la puerta de la sala común, Padma acababa de abrirla.

- Hola Padma. -saludo David provocando un bote en la chica.

- Hola David. -dijo dándose la vuelta.- Que susto me has dado. ¿Que haces por aquí? -pregunto sorprendida.

- Negocios. Tengo que ver a uno de primero que se llama... ¡ah!... Michael Corner, ¿te suena?.

- De oídas. ¿Quieres entrar y así lo buscas? -le ofreció Padma.

- Me lo has quitado de la boca. -bromeo David. Entraron en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Allí hay unos de primero. -dijo la chica señalando a un grupo de alumnos que hablaban entre ellos.- Seguro que ellos son capaces de decirte algo.

- Gracias Padma. -dijo David mientras se acercaba al grupo.- Perdonad, estoy buscando a Michael Corner, ¿sabéis donde puede estar?.- Un chico moreno se adelanto y al ver el león en la túnica del chico puso cara de desconfianza.

- Soy yo. ¿Que hace un Gryffindor en la casa de las águilas?. -pregunto despectivamente. David inspiro hondo para no responder de forma cortante, necesitaba esa poción.

- Soy el amigo de Colin Creevey, el que necesita la poción para las fotos. -contesto David mordiéndose la lengua.

- Demuéstralo. -dijo con tono mandatorio Michael.- Transfórmate, si de verdad eres el metamorfomago del que me hablo Colin.

David volvió a suspirar cabreado. Este chavalín le estaba empezando a tocar la moral. Tendría que darle una lección y sabia exactamente como. El problema era que nunca antes había intentado una transformación total. Cerro los ojos y se concentro firmemente en la imagen del chico que tenia delante. Sintió como su cuerpo se comprimía y todo dentro de el se movía de sitio. Los gemidos ahogados de los que acompañaban a Michael le confirmaron que lo había hecho bien. Cuando abrió los ojos vio como todos le miraban con la boca abierta menos Michael que intentaba sin éxito mantener en su rostro la misma cara de frialdad.

- Bien, eres quien dices ser. -dijo despectivamente mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.- ¿Que me darás a cambio de la poción?

- ¿A cambio? -pregunto sorprendido David.- ¿Te has fijado que ahora soy como tu?

- ¿Y que? -pregunto desafiante.

- Que como no me des ya la poción y se te bajen los humos, puedo irme ahora mismo con este aspecto y... se me ocurre que podía empezar a molestar a Peeves. -dijo con una sonrisa maligna.- Luego, simplemente volvería a ser yo y tu tendrías que aguantar su venganza; cosa que no creo que sea muy divertida. -ahora si que había cambiado el gesto al chico.- Tu decides.

El chico le dio el pergamino con los ingredientes y las instrucciones para hacer la poción. Luego, se dio la vuelta sin dirigir la palabra a nadie y subió por unas escaleras mascullando entre dientes. David volvió a cerrar los ojos y recupero su forma normal.

- Encantado de conoceros, chicos. -dijo despidiéndose del resto de los de primero. Ellos no contestaron. David salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw para dirigirse a la suya. Dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entro. El ambiente que había allí no era nada normal. Todos tenían un gesto triste y decaído.

- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto a Seamus.

- Ha habido otro ataque. -respondió el chico.

- ¿Quien? -pregunto preocupado. A la vez que Seamus se lo dijo, recordó la respuesta: Colin Creevey. David salió de la sala común a todo correr mientras los remordimientos empezaban a aparecer en su mente. Si, el sabia que esto iba a pasar y que no podía hacer para evitarlo si no quería que todo volara por los aires. Pero, Colin... había sido tan majo con el... le había ayudado a conseguir la poción que buscaba. No era justo.

_- David, para un momento._ -resonó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza. El chico se detuvo como si se hubiera pegado de morros contra un muro. Estaba en el cuarto piso. Entro en el cuarto de baño de esa planta.

- ¿Que quieres Hermione? -pensó después de comprobar que no le había seguido nadie y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos.

- _Quiero que estés tranquilo. Ni me imagino lo duro que debe de ser para ti esta situación. Saber lo que va a pasar y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero tienes que empezar desde ya a ser consecuente con la misión que tienes. No te puedes derrumbar por un suceso que ni siquiera es fatal y que sabes que, al final todo va a salir bien y quedara en una anécdota tétrica._

- ¿Anécdota tétrica?. Es eso lo que crees que son estos ataques. -pensó alucinado David.

- _Si, quedaran como anécdotas que nadie querrá recordar, pero anécdotas al fin y al cabo. Por favor, serénate. Recuerda que vas a tener que soportar cosas peores y no querrás que te las diga. _

David inspiro y soltó el aire cinco o seis veces para tranquilizarse. Hermione tenia razón. Debía ser fuerte y no derrumbarse a las primeras de cambio. Hizo memoria de lo que le quedaba... Nick Casi Decapitado, Justin Finch-Fletchey, la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Hermione... las muertes de Cedric, Dumbledore, Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin, Fred...

Iba a tener que soportar demasiada miseria como para que esto le afectara. Aunque fuera la máxima ironía, tenia que tomar ejemplo de lo que sabia que iba a hacer Snape en su papel de espía doble. Tenia que afrontar estas situaciones con la misma sangre fría y el mismo corazón de piedra que el.

- _Efectivamente David. Se fuerte, se valiente, eres un Gryffindor, demuéstralo. -le animo Hermione._

- "No conoceré el miedo. El miedo mata la mente.

El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total.

Afrontare mi miedo. Permitiré que pase a través de mi y sobre mi.

Y cuando haya pasado girare mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino.

Por donde haya pasado el miedo, no quedara nada. Solo estaré yo." -recito en voz baja el metamorfomago. La calma volvió a el.

Cuando entro en la enfermería estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Colin estaba allí rígido como una estatua con las manos engarfiadas y a la altura de la cara como si hubiera sostenido algo en el momento de ataque. Cuando vio la cámara con el interior totalmente derretido, comprendió que lo que estaba agarrando era eso.

Hola Colin. -le saludo David a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que no podía oírle.- Ya he cogido nuestro pequeño negocio. Te enseñare los resultados en cuanto te despiertes de esta siesta. Reconoce que lo has hecho para no tener que hacer los exámenes. -se sentía como un idiota haciendo bromas a alguien que no podía ni siquiera decirte que no tenían gracia, pero Colin se lo merecía.- Por cierto, tu amigo Michael Corner es un poco insoportable, ¿lo sabias?. Me ha tocado ponerle en su sitio. Bueno... todo va a salir bien. Estoy seguro.

David abandono la enfermería y susurro:

- Aunque no pueda evitar esto, no todo será igual.

**Comentarios**.

Parece que las musas empiezan a hacer de las suyas, no me han dado la inspiración para terminar este capitulo antes. Sin embargo, no he estado del todo ocioso, ya que estas amables señoritas me han forzado a escribir un capitulo muy especial del cuarto año. Como veis David empieza a ver las desventajas de su conocimiento. Y ahora respuestas:

- Yessica: No, si al final entre ficlius (¿es una chica?.)y tu me vais a subir el ego por las nubes, jajaja... Tendré que creeros cuando decís que escribo bien. Aunque creo que has entendido mal lo que quería decir en el comentario del capitulo anterior. Lo que quería decir es que hay muchos tipos de escritores y yo me incluyo en los que su técnica no es la mejor pero sus historias son entretenidas y otros que escriben muy bien y ademas son entretenidos. Centrandonos en lo que se refiere puramente al fic:

1. Si tienes que estar mas atenta, jajajaja, esto es como las series de televisión. Si no ves un capitulo, te pierdes la historia, jajajaja. Que Luna hubiera ganado la competición hubiera quedado muy previsible, por eso elegí a Angelina

2. En realidad, todo el asunto de David le concierne a todo el mundo, pero no es recomendable que se sepa. David será lo suficientemente discreto como para que no se note, ademas Dumbledore estará preocupado por todo lo que pasa con Harry y sus aventuras.

Espero vuestros comentarios y que os guste el capitulo.

**Un bratzo, xotug**


	10. Sospechas

**Capitulo 10. Sospechas.**

Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba.

- ¡A ver, panda de tarugos! -exclamaron David y Jess a la vez apuntando con su varita a los gemelos Weasley.- ¡Dejadla en paz!

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! -exclamo dos veces la chica cabreada. Los gemelos esquivaron los hechizos y salieron corriendo mientras se reían. - ¡La próxima vez no fallare! -les grito.

- ¿Estas bien Ginny? -pregunto David mientras veía como empezaban a notarse los efectos del diario. Tenia mas ojeras y su piel estaba un poco mas pálida. El chico frunció el ceño preocupado.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso.

- ¿Os quedáis este año? -preguntaron a David y Jess.

- No, este año nos vamos a casa. Ya disfrutamos el año pasado de una Navidad al estilo Hogwarts y queremos pasar esta con la familia. -respondió Jess. David tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que se notara en la cara que le había emocionado que la chica le considerara su familia.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer -dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves- es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. -Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos.

- ¿Acabo de oír que hay un plan para montar follón en clase de Snape? -preguntó David interesado por lo que escuchaba.

- Mejor me voy. -dijo Jess dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a David con expresión de interés. No había que ser muy listo para adivinar que estaban pensando en usar al metamorfomago como conejillo de indias. Obviamente, David lo sabia pero era mas seguro que fuera el quien montara el follón, que arriesgar lo mas mínimo a que castigaran alguno de los tres.

- ¿Quieres echarnos una mano? -pregunto Ron sonriendo.

Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Dos docenas de calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada critica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, hacia burla con los ojos a Ron y Harry. David esperaba una señal de Hermione para empezar a actuar. Cuando Snape estaba revisando el extraño contenido del caldero de Neville y empezaba a echarle la bronca al pobre chico, Hermione le miro y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio vía libre.

Agachándose rápidamente, sacó la bengala del Doctor Filibuster que le había pedido a Lee Jordán por la mañana. La encendió con un disimulado golpe de varita y sin perder tiempo la lanzo. La bengala voló describiendo una parábola y aterrizo con un sonoro ¡plop! en el caldero de Goyle.

La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. A pesar de que David había tenido tiempo de sobra para esconderse detrás del caldero y así evitar las salpicaduras de la poción, prefirió que le afectara ligeramente en las manos para así evitar sospechas por parte de Snape, que en estos momentos se dirigía hacia un pequeño armario al fondo de la mazmorra en busca del antídoto.

- ¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! -gritaba Snape.- Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...

David, que ya había recibido el antídoto, intentó contener la risa cuando se cruzo con Malfoy, que se apresuraba hacia la mesa del profesor, con la cabeza caída a causa del peso de la nariz, que había llegado a alcanzar el tamaño de un pequeño melón. Mientras la mitad de la clase se apiñaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica y levantando el dedo pulgar en dirección a David como señal de que todo había salido bien.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.

- Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto, -susurró Snape- me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.

David comprobó sin sorprenderse como Snape no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Harry en los diez minutos que quedaban de clase. En cuanto estuvieron lejos de Snape, Harry, Ron y David chocaron las manos con satisfacción.

- Nos ha salido redondo. -dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Y tanto, Snape no ha dejado de sospechar de mi en el resto de la clase. - se rio Harry.

- Nada novedoso, entonces. -interrumpió Hermione.- Por cierto, chicos tenemos que seguir. -dijo con un leve cambio en el tono de voz.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el baño de Myrtle para terminar de añadir los últimos ingredientes a la poción multijugos.

- ¿Por que no le hemos contado nada a David?. Nos ha ayudado a conseguir lo que nos faltaba. -apunto Ron.

- Y el año pasado, recupero mi capa invisible de la torre de Astronomía y nos ayudo con Neville la noche en que fuimos a detener a Quirrell. -añadió Harry haciendo memoria.

- Creo que es justo que sepa lo que hacemos. -reafirmo Ron. Hermione les miró a los dos un momento antes de seguir echando la piel de serpiente arbórea africana en la poción que burbujeaba intensamente.

- Haced lo que creáis oportuno. Esperemos no tener que atenernos a las consecuencias. -reflexiono Hermione con cara de preocupación.

Los tres salieron del baño de Myrtle a intervalos espaciados para no levantar sospechas. Entraron en la sala común decididos, por lo menos Harry y Ron a hacer participes a David de sus planes. Se lo encontraron rellenando un mapa de Astronomía del planeta Marte.

- Hola chicos. -dijo David al verlos acercarse a el.- Oye Hermione, échame una mano. De las dos lunas de Marte, Fobos y Deimos, ¿cual es la mas exterior de las dos?.

- Deimos. -respondió la chica sin dudar. David cogió la pluma y escribió el nombre en el lugar correspondiente.

- David, queríamos hablar contigo. -comento Harry. El chico enrollo el pergamino y levanto la cabeza para mirar al moreno.

- Vosotros diréis. -dijo estirándose en la silla.

- Bien... lo que queríamos decirte... es... por lo que hemos montado follón en clase de Snape. -reconoció Ron.

- Ron, no quiero saber nada. Se que tiene algo que ver con una poción y que no creo que sea precisamente una de las legales, si para ello necesitabais un libro de la Sección Prohibida y montar una distracción para que Hermione entrara en el armario privado de Snape. -dijo David bajando la voz. Los tres le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Y no te pica la curiosidad? -pregunto Harry impactado.

- Sin duda. -confeso David.- Pero si nos pillan a alguno y empiezan a unir los puntos, yo prefiero no saber nada. Así, si me preguntan, solo me pueden castigar por haber tirado una bengala en clase de Snape. Protección.

Hermione le miro impresionada por lo acertado de su razonamiento. Era una magnifica forma de evitarse problemas.

- ¿Por que os creéis que Jess se fue antes cuando lo comentasteis y que no me ha preguntado nada de lo que ha pasado en Pociones? -inquirió David. - Además, así ya me debéis dos favores: el de la capa y este otro. -termino soltando una risotada. Se levanto de la mesa recogiéndolo todo.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo un negocio que atender. -dijo subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos dejando al trio dorado con mucho sobre lo que pensar.

- Es acojonante. -comento Ron en cuanto David desapareció por la escalera.- ¿Como lo hace para enterarse de todo?

- Nos debió ver el día que fuimos a por el Moste Potente Potions. -reflexiono Hermione.- Y la verdad, su forma de encararlo es muy inteligente. Nos ahorra problemas a todos.

- ¿A todos? -pregunto Harry mirándola de lado.

- Claro. Estoy segura de que si le contamos todo querría acompañarnos. Este tipo de cosas cuantas mas gente la sepa, mas posibilidades de que se descubra.

Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

- ¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! -dijo Seamus.- ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? - preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.

- Podría ser útil - les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar.- ¿Vamos?

Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

- Me pregunto quién nos enseñará - dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud.- Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá́ sea él.

- Por desgracia para todos, he visto a Lockhart acercarse hacia el Gran Comedor varita en mano. -comento Jess apareciendo de la nada a la derecha de Ron.

- Y yo tengo mejores noticias. -ironizó David que asomo su cabeza entre los dos chicos.- Le acompaña el amigo de todos, Snape.

El bufido de Harry acompañó la entrada de los dos profesores al Gran Comedor. Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

- ¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones. Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedareis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!

- ¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? - susurró Ron a Harry al oído.

- Mi sueño hecho realidad. -comentaron Jess y David que también habían oído a Ron.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a todo correr en la dirección opuesta. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

- Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional -explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud.- Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro - susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.

- Una..., dos... y tres. Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó: ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Snape se merecería un aplauso. -comento Seamus.

- Estoy de acuerdo. -apunto Lee Jordán.

- Este hechizo me lo apunto. -exclamo David sonriendo.

- ¡Fijaos! -exclamo Jess.

- No me digas que se ha despeinado, por que no me lo creo. -dijo Fred interrumpiendo a la chica, provocando risas ahogadas.

- No tiene la varita. -apunto la chica señalando hacia un punto a los pies de Lavender.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

- ¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! -dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima.- Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que seria instructivo dejarles que vieran...

- Si claro, y yo el año pasado aprobé Pociones. -dijo Neville en voz baja a Jess. David le miro sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta pero el chico había empezado a ganar en confianza en si mismo. Es cierto que durante las clases con Snape siempre se sentía intimidado, pero el resto del tiempo empezaba a demostrar cosas.

Lockhart noto que Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo porque dijo:

- ¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...

Lockhart se acerco a ellos ondeando su túnica y recolocándose el pelo.

- Señorita Quake, usted se colocara con el señor Manning. Espero que su amistad no le impida actuar como si fuera un duelo de verdad. -Jess se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse de David la distancia necesaria para el duelo.

- ¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes - dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima- y haced una inclinación!

David y Jess inclinaron la cabeza sin dejar de vigilarse, ninguno de los dos tenia intención de perder.

- ¡Varitas listas! - gritó Lockhart.- Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

Jessica y David se pusieron en guardia y pasaron unos segundos de tanteo. De repente, Jess miró a los ojos a David y le sonrió. El metamorfomago, al ver esto, perdió un segundo la concentración y cuando volvió a centrarse en el duelo escucho: - ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El rayo rojo salió de la varita de Jessica y golpeó a David sin que tuviera tiempo de esquivarlo. El chico salió volando hacia atrás mientras su varita lo hacia justo en la dirección opuesta. David cayó golpeándose la pierna derecha contra la fría roca. Se incorporó a duras penas quedándose sentado en el suelo mientras intentaba enfocar su visión borrosa debido al golpe. Jess se acercó a él con las dos varitas en la mano derecha. Riéndose le ayudó a levantarse y le devolvió su varita.

- Creo que te he ganado. -dijo risueña.

- Si, pero ese truco no te volverá a funcionar. -dijo David ligeramente molesto.

- ¿Te ha molestado que te ganara? -preguntó Jess.

- No. -respondió rápidamente el chico. Era una verdad a medias. No le molestaba que Jess le hubiera ganado. En realidad, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en un trampa tan burda.

Cuando regresaron con el resto de los alumnos, vieron como Lockhart estaba intentando enseñar a Harry a desviar hechizos.

- Veamos, Harry, - dijo Lockhart- cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.

Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

- ¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:

- Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

- ¿Asustado? - murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

- Eso quisieras tú - le dijo Harry torciendo la boca. Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro. - ¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

- ¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?. Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

- Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! - gritó. Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó: - ¡_Serpensortia_!

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

- No te muevas, Potter - dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente. -Me encargaré de ella...

- ¡Permitidme! - gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!» Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía. Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.

- ¿A qué crees que jugamos? - gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón. Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro.

- Seguidme. -les dijo Hermione a David y a Jess. Los dos siguieron a la castaña y se unieron con ella a Harry y Ron. El pelirrojo arrastraba a Harry que era la viva imagen del desconcierto. Nadie abrió la boca hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:

- Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

- ¿Que hablo qué? - dijo Harry.

- ¡Pársel! - dijo Ron.- ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!

- Lo sé - dijo Harry.- Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...

- ¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? - repitió Ron con voz débil.

- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Harry.- Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

- ¡Eso! ¿Que mas da que Harry hable con las serpientes?. Se supone que somos magos, debe de ser habitual. -defendió Jess a Harry que la miro agradecido.

- Desde luego que no - dijo Ron.- No es un don muy frecuente. No es bueno.

- ¿Que no es bueno? - dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse. - ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...

- ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste? -pregunto Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste. –se defendió Harry.

- Hablaste en lengua pársel, - le dijo Ron- la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así́. Fue escalofriante.

- A ver... a ver... a ver... -dijo David en voz alta sobresaltando a todos.- Hagamos memoria un momento de lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?. -pregunto a todos.- Empiezo yo y si se me pasa algo lo decís.

David carraspeó ligeramente y comenzó a hablar.

- Esto comienza con que Malfoy invoca una serpiente con su varita mágica. Todos de acuerdo, ¿no? -los cuatro afirmaron con la cabeza.- Entonces el tarugo de Lockhart en vez de chamuscarla, congelarla o hacerla desaparecer... la manda por los aires y, como es obvio, cuando la serpiente aterriza en el suelo esta de mal humor. ¿Correcto?.

- Si, pero no llames tarugo al profesor Lockhart. -exclamo Hermione con voz chillona.- Ha sido un pequeño error.

- Otro para añadir a la lista. No va a ver ni tinta de pergamino para apuntarlos todos. -bromeo Jess intentando aligerar el ambiente. Harry y Ron sonrieron ligeramente al escuchar esto.

- Seguimos. La serpiente encara a Justin en posición de ataque y con los colmillos dispuestos para morder. Y es, en ese preciso instante, cuando Harry hace ese sonido tan raro que vosotros afirmáis que es pársel.

- Que por cierto, se parece mucho a lo que hace el padre de David cuando se atraganta con un langostino. -interrumpió Jess. David se echo reír al escuchar esto porque era verdad.

- Bueno, dejando de la lado a mi padre. Cuando Harry habla en pársel, la serpiente se calma y se queda mas mansa que la lechuza de Jess. -finalizó David. Hermione se acerco a el y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Tienes toda la razón David. Pero el resto del colegio no va a analizar tan fríamente lo que ha ocurrido y se va a quedar nada mas con que Harry habló con la serpiente. -dijo Hermione.

- ¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? -preguntó.- ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?

- Sí importa, - dijo Hermione en un susurro- porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente. Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

- Exactamente -dijo Ron.- Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.

- Pero no lo soy - dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

- Te costará mucho demostrarlo - dijo Hermione.- Él vivió hace unos mil años, así́ que bien podrías serlo.

- Hay algo peor que eso. -dijo Jess lívida.- Antes, que eras el heredero de Slytherin y, por tanto, quien ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos; era solo un rumor. Ahora, tras lo de esta noche, todo el colegio lo va a considerar un hecho.

- ¿Y eso es un problema? -pregunto David provocando el shock de todos.

- ¿Cómo dices David?. -inquirió Ron alucinado por lo que acababa de escuchar.-

- Lo que has oído Ron. A mi me da tranquilidad, si es que es cierto que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin. Ahora si que puedo ir por los pasillos tranquilo, por que se que Harry no me va a atacar, ¿verdad amigo?. -dijo abrazándole en un intento de que se sintiera mejor. Harry sonrió levemente intentando ocultar la presión que tenia en el pecho.

**Comentarios.**

Como veis David sigue con su plan de permanecer en la sombra ayudando al trio dorado. Y... la verdad... no hay mucho mas que comentar de este capitulo. Aunque espero que, vosotros fieles lectores, le saquéis punta a todo y me lo comentéis.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	11. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 11. Sentimientos.**

El tren que llevaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts de vuelta a sus casas para pasar la Navidad iba casi tan lleno como en el viaje de inicio de curso. Entre los Gryffindor apenas se habían quedado en el colegio Harry, Ron, Hermione y los Weasley.

David y Jess iban en uno de los vagones centrales del tren. Compartían compartimento con Hannah, Terry, Ernie y Neville. Como no podía ser de otra manera el único tema de discusión eran los ataques a alumnos y fantasmas.

- Seamos serios chicos. -intento razonar David con los demás.- Si Dumbledore no ha creído que Harry sea el responsable; como nosotros que sabemos mucho menos que el tenemos el descaro de acusarle.

- Por favor, no seas ciego David. -respondió Ernie.- Conoces las pruebas tan bien como nosotros. La gata de Filch le molesta y cae la primera; Colin no deja de perseguir a Harry, el siguiente; Justin provoca indirectamente que todos sepamos que Harry habla pársel...

- ¿Y Nick? -pregunto Jess apoyando la teoría de David.- Porque no creo que ni siquiera tu, Ernie, seas capaz de encontrar una razón para ese ataque.

- Podría estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. -contesto el chico.

- No sabes la suerte que ha tenido Justin. Si no fuera porque Nick estaba allí, ahora tendríamos un cadáver y no una estatua de piedra. -pensó David.

- Lo del pársel tampoco prueba nada. -continuo Jess.

- ¿Que quieres decir Jessica? -pregunto Terry.

- Es sencillo. El pársel es solo una habilidad de una persona, es como el jugar bien al quidditch o ser bueno en Trasformaciones. Por si sola, no significa nada.

- ¿Como que no significa nada? -pregunto indignado Ernie.

- Entiendo por donde quiere ir Jess. -comento Neville.- Las habilidades de una persona no quieren decir nada sobre la persona, es el uso que se le dan a esas habilidades lo que indica como es esa persona.

- Exacto. -dijo Jess sonriendo al chico.

- En eso llevan parte de razón, Ernie. -comento Hannah conciliadora.- Fíjate en Finch, el de quinto de nuestra casa. Es muy bueno jugando a quidditch pero no hay quien le soporte. -Ernie le dio la razón a regañadientes a la chica.

- Sin embargo, no estamos hablando de algo inocuo. Ha habido ataques y, esperemos que no, pero no descartaría alguna muerte. -recalco Ernie cabezón.- Sigo sospechando de Harry hasta que no hayas pruebas mas concluyentes.

- Si tienes razón me voy a sentir mucho mas tranquilo. -comento David como el que habla del tiempo que hace hoy.- Si Harry es el atacante, no tengo que preocuparme. Soy su amigo y no pienso hacerle nada que le moleste. Es mas, si te sientes mas seguro, cuando le escriba estas navidades le pediré que no te ataque. - Ernie le miró visiblemente cabreado y salió del compartimento sin mirar a nadie.

- Eso no ha sido muy educado. -le regaño Hannah.

- Lo se, pero nadie acusa a Harry delante mía de algo tan grave sin pruebas concluyentes. -finalizo David cortante.

Todos agradecieron que el viaje no dudara mucho mas. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. David detuvo a Jess antes de cruzar la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos.

- Jess, será mejor que no les comentemos nada a mis padres. No quiero que se alarmen. -Jess le miro pensativa.

- Si, yo también creo lo mismo que tu. No seria lo mas inteligente.

Cruzaron la barrera y salieron al mundo muggle. Como a primera vista no veían ni a James ni a Tamara, avanzaron entre el gentío de la estación de King Cross, intentando vislumbrar alguna cara conocida. De repente, unas fuertes manos les cogieron de los hombros. David y Jess se dieron la vuelta asustados y vieron que esos brazos pertenecían a Alex, el tío de David, que se reía a carcajadas.

- Venid aquí granujas. -dijo Alex abrazándolos.

- ¡Tío Alex! -exclamaron los dos. El hombre les cogió a la vez y les alzó en el aire.

- ¿Como es que estas aquí? -pregunto David mientras salían de la estación.

- Me han dado vacaciones en la empresa. Ya sabes en la rivalidad que tengo ahora... se supone que me han lesionado. Cosas del kayfabe. -respondió con una sonrisa en la cara. Saco de su bolsillo una extraña llave y pulso un botón. A unos diez metros de donde se encontraban sonó un pitido y se iluminaron las luces traseras de un coche amarillo.

- ¿Os gusta mi coche nuevo? -les pregunto Alex mientras metía los baúles en el maletero. Viendo que no cabían los dos dentro, abrió la puerta trasera y bajo uno de los asientos para poder meterlos. Cuando cerro la puerta vio como los chicos miraban con interés el coche. -Veo que os ha gustado. -comento alegre.

- Es diferente. No recuerdo haber visto ninguno igual antes. -comento David mientras entraba con Jess en los asientos traseros.

- Es un Chevrolet Camaro. Me lo he traído de América en avión. Casi me ha costado mas el traslado que el coche en si mismo. -exagero Alex mientras lo arrancaba. El motor del coche rugió como si quisiera demostrar de lo que era capaz.

El trayecto fue corto. Cuando llegaron, no había nadie en casa. David entro en la cocina tras colocar los baúles en su habitación y vio una nota que estaba encima de la encimera. La letra era su madre.

_Hola David y Jess._

_Sentimos mucho no haber podido ir a buscaros a King Cross, pero el trabajo no perdona. Espero que estéis bien. Estoy deseando veros para que nos contéis que tal todo. Llegare sobre las ocho y tu padre un poco mas tarde. Tenéis comida en el frigorífico por si os entra hambre._

_Un beso enorme, Tamara._

David subió a la habitación donde Jess estaba asomada por la ventana mirando el exterior. Se fijo en la dirección hacia la que miraba la chica.. era el cementerio de Chelsea, donde estaban enterrados sus padres. David se acerco a ella guardándose la nota en el bolsillo para enseñarla mas tarde. La abrazo por la espalda.

- Si quieres podemos ir a verles y así les contamos lo que pasa. -dijo en voz baja el chico. Jess se dio la vuelta, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. David se las seco con la manga de la camiseta. La chica no respondió, solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Bajaron al salón donde Alex estaba sentando viendo la televisión. David se puso en medio de la pantalla para llamar su atención.

- Tío, queremos ir a ver a los padres de Jess. ¿Nos puedes llevar? -Alex miro a la cara a su sobrino. Lo que vio en sus ojos le provoco sentimientos contradictorios; orgullo, por lo responsable, sencillo y sensible que era David; tristeza, porque se dio cuenta que aquel niño que se quedaba horas escuchando embobado sus batallitas de luchador y se reía por casi todo, se había perdido con la muerte de los padres de su mejor amiga y el sufrimiento de ella.

- Claro que os llevo. -respondió en un susurro de voz.

Alex apenas podía disimular el pesar que sentía en el pecho cada vez que miraba por el espejo interior del coche y veía la escena en su asiento trasero. Estaban los dos chicos sentados cogidos de la mano, uno junto al otro. David tenia gesto serio y su mirada perdida atravesaba la ventanilla; pero era mas duro ver a Jess. Iba con la cabeza baja y hacia un ímprobo esfuerzo por no llorar. Según avanzaba el viaje, la fuerza con la que la chica cogía de la mano a su sobrino aumentaba como si fuera el cabo que la mantenía amarrada a puerto, a salvo de la tormenta de tristeza que se abatía sobre su joven espíritu.

Llegaron a la puerta de hierro forjado del cementerio. Alex quiso entrar con ellos, pero un gesto de David le indico que les dejara solos. El asintió con la mirada y se quedo allí, apoyado en la tapia; cerrando firmemente el cuello de su abrigo para hacer frente al húmedo viento invernal que azotaba Londres mientras recordaba a su manera a Thomas y Lyra Quake.

David y Jess andaban entre las tumbas tan silenciosamente que cualquiera pensaría que eran los fantasmas de alguno de los que reposaban allí. Todos los arboles del cementerio mostraban sus ramas desnudas como si quisieran estar acorde al pesar que allí se respiraba. Al acercarse a las tumbas de Thomas y Lyra Quake vieron como el árbol que les daba sombra, aun mantenía todo su follaje. Impertérrito, eterno. David se fijo en que las hojas tenían un extraño tono dorado. En ese momento lo comprendió todo. El árbol se nutria del agua dorada que había echo brotar Dumbledore el día del entierro. Gracias a ella y a la magia que poseía, las hojas no se habían caído. Quiso contárselo a Jess, pero ya no estaba a su lado; tan absorto se había quedado con la visión del árbol que no se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había soltado de su mano.

Jess estaba sentada enfrente de las tumbas de sus padres y lloraba desconsoladamente. No sabia el por que pero el metamorfomago sentía que no debía de acercarse a ella para consolarla; que ese momento era solo de Jess; que ciertas cosas se deben vivir en soledad. Se mantuvo a unos metros de las tumbas, mientras oía el llanto inconsolable de la chica. Tras unos angustiosos y eternos minutos, Jess dejo de llorar y se levanto de la hierba. Miro a David y este no necesito mas para acercarse y cogerle la mano con fuerza.

- Hola papa, hola mama. He venido a veros. Os hecho de menos -hablo Jess con la voz entrecortada.- Estoy bien, David y sus padres me cuidan como si fuera de su familia.

- Es que lo eres Jess. -le interrumpió David. Al escuchar esto, la chica no pudo seguir hablando y se derrumbo en los brazos del metamorfomago que la abrazo con delicadeza. Al ver que la chica no podía hablar, tomo el la palabra.

- Hola Thomas, hola Lyra. Soy David. Yo también os hecho de menos. -confeso.- Estoy aquí al lado de Jess, tal y como la prometí, como siempre hare. Su hija es una chica fuerte. Estoy seguro que están orgullosos de ella. En Hogwarts las cosas están un poco raras y ciertamente peligrosas. Han habido misteriosos ataques y varios alumnos han sido petrificados. Pero están los profesores, esta Dumbledore y, por si todo esto falla, tenemos a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que son expertos en descubrir y resolver sucesos extraños.

Aunque si tengo que ser sincero, la que mas me preocupa es Jess. El otro día, en el club de duelo, no tuvo piedad conmigo y me desarmo sin compasión. Además, para desconcentrarme, uso un truco del que estaríais ambos orgullosos. -comento intentando animar a la chica que tenia la cara enterrada en su pecho. Algo consiguió, ya que Jess levantó el rostro y volvió a mirar hacia las tumbas de sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, simplemente se quedaron allí observando las tumbas y como las bengalas eternas y el agua dorada provocaban maravillosos reflejos en la superficie de las mismas.

- Adiós. -dijo Jess como despedida mientras atravesaban las puertas del cementerio y se reunían con Alex.

La mañana de Navidad amaneció lluviosa. La nieve caída en los últimos días se había derretido. Era el típico tiempo londinense. Perfecto para quedarse en casa con un bol gigante de palomitas, una buena peli y arropado con una manta hasta el cuello.

David se despertó el primero o eso creía él, sus padres ya llevaban media hora levantados. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Jess. Que durmiera todo lo que quisiera, los regalos podían quedarse sin abrir todo el día si era necesario. No lo fue. La chica bajó apenas diez minutos después.

- Cielo, ¿podemos abrir ya los regalos?. -pregunto James como si fuera un niño pequeño. Tamara le sonrió... todos los años era igual. Con un gesto de la mano les dio permiso.

Cumpliendo el ritual anual, James se abalanzó, como si estuviera poseído, a por sus regalos y rápidamente, el papel que los envolvía fue literalmente destruido. Había recibido una grabadora nueva para su trabajo de parte de David y Jess y una colonia de parte de Tamara.

Tamara solo recibió un regalo, era un anillo de oro blanco un pequeño rubí engarzado. Era de parte de los tres. Se lo puso en el dedo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Es precioso. -dijo mientras los abrazaba a los tres.

- No pude regalarte el anillo que te merecías cuando te pedí la mano. -dijo James recordando con amargura como las penurias económicas de aquella época le impidieron ofrecerle la boda que su mujer se merecía.- Tamara, te quiero. -completo cogiéndola de las manos y dándole un beso en los labios. David y Jess evitaron mirar la escena con una media sonrisa.

- Hay varios regalos para ti hoy, Jessica. -dijo Tamara.- Este es de parte mía y de James. Espero que te sea útil. -le acerco un pequeño paquete cuadrado. Era un funda para la varita. Jess se acerco a Tamara y le dio un abrazo.

- Gracias Tamara, gracias a los dos. -dijo emocionada. Busco con la mirada algo mas pero no encontró nada. Se giro hacia David con mirada decepcionada.

- Jess, mi regalo te lo daré cuando subamos a nuestra habitación. -dijo David aclarando la situación. La chica cambio su gesto por uno de inquieta espera.

El regalo de David fue la colección completa de las novelas de Juego de Tronos.

Después de desayunar, David y Jess subieron a la habitación. El chico sentó a Jess en su cama mientras sacaba los regalos de una mochila. Eran dos grandes libros encuadernados en piel negra. David se los entrego.

- Estos son mis regalos. Espero que te gusten. -dijo nervioso el metamorfomago. Jessica cogió el menos grueso de los dos y lo abrió. Era un álbum de fotos. La primera pagina solo tenia ocupados dos huecos. En ellos se podían ver las dos fotos que se habían hecho en Hogwarts. Jess se quedó mirando fijamente durante unos minutos ambas fotos mientras sonreía. Cerro el álbum y cogió el segundo de los regalos.

Era mas pesado y estaba sin duda mas lleno que el anterior. Era otro álbum de fotos. Cuando vio las primeras fotos, se quedo con la boca abierta y el corazón encogido. Era el álbum de fotos de su madre, en que había dejado en su antigua casa. Estaban todas las fotos que sus padres la habían hecho desde que había nacido. Se la veía a ella de bebe, cuando únicamente lloraba, comía y movía los bracitos y las piernas. Sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños, su primeros días de colegio... toda su vida estaba plasmada en aquellas fotos. Cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión inicial, se fijo en que todas las fotos eran en movimiento. Jess no se lo creía. Estaba segura que las fotos nunca habían tenido movimiento. Habían sido hechas con una cámara de fotos muggle. Siguió pasando paginas... y se paro en una foto en la que estaban las personas mas importantes de su vida.

En ella se podía ver a sus padres, a David y a ella. Ellos dos llevaban un cono de helado en la mano. Al fondo se podían vislumbrar las rojas vías de una montaña rusa. Su madre la abrazaba por la espalda mientras su padre hacia como que estrangulaba a David. Todos sonreían excepto David que se había metido tan bien en su papel de estrangulado que ponía cara de estar ahogándose.

Ahora que era en movimiento, se podía ver el proceso de estrangulamiento de David y como Jess y Lyra dejaban de mirar a la cámara y se echaban a reír al contemplar la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado.

- Me encanta esta foto. -susurro Jess emocionada. David la miro y cogió el álbum con delicadeza. Empezó a pasar hojas con cuidado, hasta que encontró la foto que buscaba. La saco de la funda protectora y se la paso a Jess.

- Esta es mi foto favorita. -le confesó el metamorfomago.

Jess la miro con detenimiento. Casi ni se acordaba de ella. Se podía ver un rojo atardecer. Jess estaba sentada a la orilla de un lago y tenia las piernas introducidas en el agua hasta los tobillos. Vestía con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos piratas vaqueros que le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla. Estaba de espaldas a la cámara pero, al añadir el movimiento, se podía observar como el viento movía el pelo de Jess mientras que las aguas eran agitadas por el balanceo de sus piernas.

- Es sencilla. -comento Jess sonriendo al mirar a David.

- Por eso me gusta. Eres sencillamente tú. -respondió el chico ligeramente azorado.

Jess guardo con todo el cuidado del mundo la foto en su sitio y cerro el álbum dejándolo encima de la cama. Se levantó de la misma y se echo encima de David abrazándolo. El impulso de la chica hizo que él impactara su espalda con la pared. No le importo. La sonrisa en el rostro y el brillo que se veía en los ojos de Jess bien valían todos los golpes que se diera.

- ¿Como lo hiciste? -le pregunto mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

- Cunado fuimos a tu casa y vi como no te llevabas ninguna foto, sentí que en algún momento podrías necesitar ver estas fotos... Por eso le pedí a mi madre, cuando ella y mi padre entraron a bajar tu maleta de tu habitación, que buscara este álbum. Desde ese momento lo he estado guardando siempre cerca de mi.

- ¿Por que se mueven las fotos? -pregunto curiosa.

- Es el negocio que tenia con Colin. -reconoció David.

- Así que por eso no nos lo podías decir... -se dio cuenta Jess. David afirmo con la cabeza.

- Al ver a Colin por ahí con su cámara y escucharle decir que si las fotos se revelaban con una poción adecuada se verían en movimiento, le pedí que si podía buscarme algo igual pero para fotos ya hechas. Y lo encontró. -el chico se puso triste al recordar a Colin.- Y ahora esta petrificado.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos los que sigais leyendo esto. Se que a lo mejor voy a decepcionar a muchos al no escribir nada sobre la infiltracion, via multijugos, del trio dorado en la base de las serpiente; pero no habia forma de introducir a David o a Jess sin romper la esencia de la historia.

No se porque, pero me cuestan mucho menos, me gustan mas y creo, en mi humilde opinion, que estan mejor escritos los capitulos en los cuales hay sentimientos profundos de por medio, y tengo escritos ya unos cuantos... pero no adelantemos acontecimientos.

Tengo miedo de que este capitulo me haya quedado demasiado sentimental, agradeceria opiniones totalmente sinceras sobre esto (en realidad, las agradezco siempre, pero en esto concreto mas aun).

Me gustaria poder responder a cientos de comentarios y resolver decenas de dudas, pero no es asi. No se si es porque nadie lee mi historia o porque lo de los fics en verano baja...

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	12. El diario de Ryddle

**Capitulo 12. El diario de Ryddle.**

David y Jess acompañaron a Harry y Ron a ver a Hermione a la enfermería. Cuando Jess pregunto porque estaba así, la chica invento una rápida excusa sobre una broma descontrolada de los gemelos. David intento metamorfosearse para imitar la cara de Hermione. No solo no lo consiguió si no que se llevo una mirada indignada de la chica.

- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.

- Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien. -dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_A la señorita Granger deseándole que se recupere muy pronto, de su preocupado profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de Tercera Clase de la Orden de Merlín, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista «Corazón de Bruja»._

Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto.

- ¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada? Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.

- ¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? -dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. Precisamente Ron estaba preguntando a Jess cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.

- ¿Filch? -intento adivinar David.

- Es Filch. -susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.

- Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más - dijo Ron, alarmado.

Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.

- ... aun más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos. Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la Señora Norris. Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.

- ¿Qué le pasará ahora? - preguntó Ron.

- Myrtle no necesita que le pase algo para llorar. -aclaro Jess.- Nos la encontramos muchas veces en los baños de las chicas que funcionan y casi siempre gimotea.

- Vamos a ver - propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de «No funciona» y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.

Myrtle la Llorona estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.

- ¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? - inquirió Harry.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos. -¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -pregunto Ron interesado.

- No sé - gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado.- Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...

- Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler -razonó Harry.- Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?

Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:

- ¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!

- Tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra, amigo. -le dijo al oído

- Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? - le preguntó Harry. Jess miro a David y le dijo en voz baja: - Este no tiene solución.

- No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza - dijo Myrtle, mirándoles.- Está ahí, empapado.

- Mirad vosotros. -dijo David mientras le hacia una seña a Jess.- Nosotros saldremos a vigilar por si viene Percy... o peor.

Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry.

- ¿Estás loco? -dijo Ron.- Podría resultar peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?

- Te sorprendería saber -dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito- que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído Sonetos del hechicero han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...

- Vale, ya lo he entendido -dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso.- Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos -dijo y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.

- Inconsciente. -mascullo Ron. De repente, David y Jess entraron con cierta prisa.

- Código rojo. - dijo David alarmado. Ron le miro con cara extraña.

- ¡David!. ¡Ron no lo entiende! -le echo la bronca Jess. - ¡Hay que salir pitando!. ¡Filch se acerca! -Salieron a toda prisa del baño y subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry saco el libro del bolsillo de la túnica donde lo había guardado; vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió́ intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Ryddle».

- Espera, - dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry- ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron -dijo Ron con resentimiento.

- Así que fue eso en lo que estuviste tan entretenido. -dijo David con sorna. De repente se golpeo con la mano en la frente. -Ron, ¿le dijimos a Harry lo que descubrimos en el castigo? -el pelirrojo le miro sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba el metamorfomago. Este suspiro resignado mientras pensaba: "Menos mal que Ron evoluciona con el tiempo, porque mira que es lento ahora mismo."

- _No lo sabes tu bien_. -reafirmo Hermione en su cabeza. Harry les miro desconcertado.

- ¿Podéis explicarme de que estáis hablando? -pregunto molesto.

- La verdad es que yo también lo agradecería. -dijo Jess.

- Cuando estuvimos haciendo la limpieza de los trofeos, nos encontramos una placa y una foto de los campeones de la Copa de Quidditch de 1975. -dijo David entusiasmado.- ¡Harry, salía tu padre!

El moreno quedo paralizado por la noticia... por fin podría ver como era su padre en Hogwarts... además jugaba al quidditch como él... era tanto lo que no sabia sobre su familia. Jess se acercó a el y le abrazó cuando vio como los ojos del chico se nublaban de la emoción.

- Iremos a verlo mañana. Ya hemos tentado demasiado a la suerte esta noche. -dijo Ron.

Nada mas finalizar las clases de la tarde y pasar por la torre de Gryffindor para dejar todos los libros, los cuatro chicos fueron a la Sala de Trofeos para ver la placa y la foto. Harry pego su cara al cristal. Jess aprovechó el momento y le hizo una foto al chico.

- Deberíamos dejarle solo. -dijo Jess. -Ron intento negarse pero la intensa mirada de la chica le hizo comprender que este momento era solo de Harry.

Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.

- ¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! -dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.

- O no tener nada. -apuntó Jess.- ¿Cuantas veces hemos pensado en empezar un diario y nunca hacerlo? -Hermione afirmó con la cabeza la frase de Jess.

- Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien -repuso Ron.- A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry

- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo -dijo Harry.- Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió́ Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.

- Por cualquier cosa -dijo Ron.- A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...

- Y dale con Myrtle... ¿que te ha hecho a ti, Ron? -preguntó mosqueada Jess. -Si en los baños de los chicos no aparece...

- Bueno depende de lo que estés haciendo en esos baños. -dijo inconscientemente David recordando como Myrtle espiara a Cedric y a Harry en cuarto.

- ¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto Ron curioso. David se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

- Rumores que se oyen por los pasillos. -contesto intentando quitarle importancia.

Harry y Hermione estaban mirándose con la misma cara de interés, estaban pensando lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.

- Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? -explicó Harry.- Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.

- Sí... -admitió Ron.

- Y este diario tiene cincuenta años - dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.

- ¿Y?

- Venga, Ron, despierta ya -dijo Hermione bruscamente.- Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la ultima vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?

- Es una teoría brillante, Hermione, -dijo Ron- pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.

- Y que Ryddle es el propio heredero. -remarco Hermione en su cabeza.

- ¡Podría ser tinta invisible! -susurró la morena. Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno con la varita, diciendo: - ¡Aparecium!

Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.

- Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon -dijo ella. Frotó con fuerza donde ponía "1 de enero". Siguió sin pasar nada. - Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí. -dijo Ron.- Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.

- Lo que yo os dije. -dijo Jess mientras bajaba la cabeza y seguía escribiendo una carta.

El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Jess oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:

- Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la Señora Norris con usted otra vez.

Harry y Ron pensaban que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años. Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. Estas afirmaciones le costaron a David otro castigo y la retirada de quince puntos para Gryffindor al ser pillado in fraganti por McGonagall haciéndole al Hufflepuff un hechizo de Inmovilización Total.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él, quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Medio colegio le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.

- No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva -dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto.- Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...

De nuevo se tocó la nariz en prueba de su buen olfato y se alejó con paso decidido.

- Lockhart tiene una idea... me temo cualquier cosa... -dijo Ron incomodo mientras David pensaba: "Ni te lo imaginas".

La mañana de San Valentín fue una de las mas vergonzosas que los chicos habían vivido en su corta vida. Por suerte para David, nadie le había enviado una tarjeta. Mientras andaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para cumplir su castigo, agradecía mentalmente no pasar mas tiempo del necesario en el castillo decorado con corazones y aguantando las miradas hoscas de los enanos... aunque estuvo a punto de hablarles para ver si podían hacer algo con Lockhart. El ladrido de Fang le despertó de sus fantasías; acarició al perro detrás de las orejas y llamó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. De repente, Hagrid asomo por el lateral de la casa llevando un enorme balde lleno hasta la mitad de agua.

- Hola David. ¿Otra vez metiéndote en líos? -pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Hagrid. No es eso... solo que no aguanto que la gente se meta con mis amigos. -dijo con fastidio.- Supongo que habrás oído los rumores...

- Claro que lo he escuchado. Son una solemne tontería. Pero, si quieres mi consejo, haces mal en responder a ellos... es mas sabio hacer como que no los has oído. -dijo Hagrid con voz paternal. David tuvo que admitir que el semigigante tiene razón.

- Oye Hagrid, tu estabas en Hogwarts la ultima vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no?. -pregunto David, intentando sonsacarle información. Una sombra de dolor cruzo por el rostro normalmente alegre del guardabosques.

- Si, yo estuve. -respondió Hagrid.- Pero prefiero no recordarlo. -terminó en un tono que daba a entender que no iba a hablar mas del tema. Entro en la cabaña y salió al instante con una bolsa de tela llena de cosas que se movían.- Además, vienes a cumplir un castigo... no a charlar. ¡Sígueme!

David siguió a Hagrid bordeando el Bosque Prohibido, hasta que giraron para entrar en el mismo al pasar un curioso mojón de piedra de color morado. Tras unos minutos de camino, Hagrid se paro de repente y se giro hacia David.

- Bien. Hemos llegado. Ahora David, vas a ayudarme a conseguir unos bowtruckles para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del profesor Kettleburn. -explicó Hagrid.-

- ¿Bowtruckles? -pregunto David.

- Es un guardián de árboles. Suelen estar en aquellos cuya madera sirva para fabricar varitas mágicas.

- ¿Como los reconoceré?

- Son pequeños, alrededor de veinte centímetros, hechos de corteza y ramas y con dos pequeños ojos de color castaño. Aunque son muy complicados de detectar. Lo mejor es dejar en una zona muy frondosa como esta, -dijo señalando a su alrededor.- su chuchería favorita.- Hagrid abrió la bolsa y saco de ellas unas cochinillas que dejo en el suelo dentro de varias jaulas.

- No los solemos atrapar en jaulas, pero el profesor Kettleburn ya no esta para estas aventuras. -explico Hagrid. Los dos se escondieron entre los arbustos y vieron como, de los arboles, salían los bowtruckles. Eran tal y como se los había descrito Hagrid, excepto que este no había dicho nada sobre las afiladísimas ramas que formaban los dedos de la criatura.

- Si, hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Los cortes que provocan pueden ser muy profundos. -dijo Hagrid cuando David se lo comento. En cuanto cuatro o cinco bowtruckles estaban dentro de las jaulas, Hagrid le hizo una señal a David que las cerro con un giro de varita. El resto terminaron de comer tranquilamente y se marcharon tan silenciosamente como habían venido.

Salieron de detrás de los arbustos y se acercaron a las jaulas. Hagrid las cogió y se marcharon del bosque. David iba sorprendido de lo tranquilos que estaban los seres.

- En condiciones normales, seria imposible atrapar un bowtruckle de esta forma. Pero, los que viven a partir del mojón de piedra morado están ya acostumbrados a que los atrapemos, los usemos en las clases y los devolvamos al bosque justo después. Por eso ya no se asustan. Saben que no les vamos a hacer daño y, además, les damos un buen montón de cochinillas después de que los liberemos. -explicó Hagrid al ver la cara de extrañeza del chico mientras que los miraba fijamente.

Cuando David quiso darse cuenta, ya había anochecido. Volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor pensando que no había sido un castigo lo que había hecho esta tarde. Sin duda, había tenido suerte. Se encontró con que Harry se iba a dormir mas pronto de lo habitual y a los gemelos cantando una extraña canción sobre unos ojos en escabeche y algo de una pizarra. Al escuchar la letra mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que esta era la noche en la que Ryddle le iba a enseñar a Harry las imágenes del diario. Subió rápidamente al dormitorio de los chicos. El moreno estaba sentado en la cama con el diario entre la piernas y se había inclinado para sacar una botellita de tinta.

- ¿Vas a estrenar tu el diario de Ryddle? -pregunto David en tono jocoso. Harry levanto la vista ligeramente perturbado... no se esperaba que nadie estuviera allí tan pronto.

- No lo se, David. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Me encuentro en un inodoro y cuando se seca las hojas no están abombadas ni arrugadas... se me rompe una botella de tinta y todos los libros menos este se manchan... -explico Harry mientras le mostraba el diario.

- La verdad es que yo también creo que hay algo mas oculto en el diario. -dijo David sentándose a la derecha de Harry.- Algo falla. Por mucho que Jess diga que a Ryddle, simplemente se le quitaron las ganas de escribir, no termina de convencerme.

Harry se desplazó para dejar que David se sentara bien en la cama. Mojó su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.

La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció.

- Sabia que había algo mas. -dijo David emocionado.- Con la misma sensación que el metamorfomago, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió: _Mi nombre es Harry Potter_.

- Y a mi que me den, ¿no? -refunfuño David. Harry mojo rápidamente la pluma y añadió su nombre.

Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo. Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:

- _Hola, Harry y David. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a vuestras manos mi diario?._

Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:

- _Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete_. -escribió Harry. Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle.

- _Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído. _

- ¡Uy!. ¡Que fanfarronas son estas memorias. -comento David haciendo sonreír a Harry. -¿No serán del padre de Lockhart ?

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ -escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.

- _Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _

- _Es donde estoy yo ahora._ -escribió Harry apresuradamente.- _Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?_- El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.

- _¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió́ decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió́, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado._

En su precipitación por escribir, Harry volcó la botellita de la tinta. Por suerte, David estuvo rápido y la cogió antes que se derramara alguna gota.

- _Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?_

- _Os lo puedo mostrar, si queréis_. -contestó Ryddle.- _No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé._

Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Ryddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado a David.

- ¿Que deberíamos hacer? -le pregunto. El chico medito por unos segundos y respondió:

- Creo que deberíamos de verlo, podría darnos una pista.

Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:

- _Deja que te lo enseñe_. -Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo mientras miraba el rictus de concentración de David y luego escribió una sola palabra: _Vale_.

Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, vieron que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Las manos de Harry temblaban ligeramente hasta que David le cogió el brazo para tranquilizarle. Levantaron el cuaderno para acercarse uno a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendieran lo que sucedía la ventana se ensanchaba, y ambos dejaron la cama y eran absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras.

Notaron que pisaban tierra firme y se quedaron temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que los rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente. David no se sorprendió de esto, pero era increíble el poder que albergaba este trozo del alma de Voldemort.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban. Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela. Ninguno había visto antes a aquel hombre.

- Lo siento -dijo con voz trémula Harry.- No quería molestarle...

- Harry, estamos en un recuerdo. No nos ve. No somos de esta época. -le advirtió David.

Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbuceo:

- ¿Me-me voy?

El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.

- Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos. David se acerco al mago y atravesó su cuerpo con la mano. Harry no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito que el mago ignoró completamente.

- Te lo he dicho. -dijo acercándose a el.- No estamos aquí, somos meros espectadores. Nadie nos ve, nadie nos oye. -A Harry le costo creérselo, hasta que David atravesó la mesa varias veces.

Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas. El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí; parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.

Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba Fawkes, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore.

- El diario debe de ser una especie de pensadero. -comentó David.

- ¿Un pensadero? -pregunto Harry. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- Luego te lo cuento. -dijo en voz baja David.

- Entre -dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil. Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.

- Debe de ser Ryddle. No me gusta. -comentó David sin poder reprimirse. Harry le miro extrañado.

- Ah, Ryddle -dijo el director.

- ¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? - preguntó Ryddle. Parecía azorado.

- Siéntese -indicó Dippet.- Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.

- ¡Ah! -exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.

- Muchacho, -dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso.- me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...

- No, -respondió Ryddle enseguida- preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...

- Le tiene tanto cariño como yo a Hogwarts. -apuntó Harry.

- Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿verdad? -preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.

- Sí, señor -respondió́ Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- ¿Es usted de familia muggle?

- A medias, señor -respondió Ryddle.- De padre muggle y de madre bruja.

- ¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?

- Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Sorvolo por mi abuelo.

- Y a tu padre lo matarás tu, cabrón. -pensó David mordiéndose la lengua.

Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.

- La cuestión es, Tom, -suspiró- que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...

- ¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? -dijo Ryddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, con David como si fuera su sombra, porque no quería perderse ni una silaba de lo que allí se dijera.

- Exactamente. -dijo el director.- Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables... - Ryddle abrió más los ojos.

- Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara...

- ¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento.

- ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?

- ¡Oh si!. Dos cosas. Una, lleva puesta mi ropa y dos, se llama Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. -ironizo mentalmente. Para su sorpresa, escucho la risa de Hermione en su cabeza.

- No, señor. - respondió Ryddle con presteza. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel "no" era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore. Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.

- Puede irse, Tom. -Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Los dos fueron tras él.

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y ellos hicieron lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida. Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.

- ¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom? -Harry y David miraron sorprendidos al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.

- Tenía que ver al director, señor. -respondió Ryddle.

- Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama -le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien.- Es mejor no andar

por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que... -Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido.

- La mirada de Dumbledore lleva cincuenta años dando mal rollo. -comentó Harry intentando aligerar el ambiente y calmar sus nervios.

- Y es de la misma opinión que yo. -comento David.- Tampoco se fía de Ryddle.

Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por los chicos. Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry y David veían era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.

A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante y tenso, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía alga al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quien quiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos ellos y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con los chicos detrás; Harry que se ponía de puntillas, sin recordar que no le podían oír y David que había sacado la varita, por si acaso.

Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.

- Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja... -Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz. De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.

- Hola, Rubeus -dijo Ryddle con voz seria. El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí́, Tom? .Ryddle se le acercó.

- Todo ha terminado. -dijo.- Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.

- ¿Que vas a...?

- No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...

- ¡No ha matado a nadie! - interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.

- Vamos, Rubeus - dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más.- Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...

- ¡No fue él! -gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor.- ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!

- Hazte a un lado -dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.

Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que solo David pudo oír.

Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry y David sintieron que caían y aterrizaron de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre la cama de Harry en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen del moreno.

Antes de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.

- ¡Estás aquí! -dijo. Al ver a David se extraño. Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ron, preocupado.

- Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años. -casi grito Harry mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a David que no había abierto la boca.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno se acerca el final de la historia. No se que os estará pareciendo este segundo año... David empieza a tener pequeños deslices provocados por lo comodo que se siente como parte del grupo. Tal y como ya comente, es amigo de ellos pero no forma parte del trio dorado; unas veces porque el trio le omite (como el año pasado) y otras porque el mismo lo evita (vease el ejemplo de la pocion multijugos).

El agradecimiento de hoy es para LORDKUKUKU por haber puesto en favoritos el fic que he escrito sobre Guerra Mundial Z, el cual agradeceria que leyerais y comentarais (si ya se que esto es publicidad, jajajaja).

Voy a hacer un pequeño avance del final de este fic. Las cosas no seran como las conoceis... (...inserte risa maligna...). Aunque espero que os guste.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	13. Usando el Santuario

**Capitulo 13. Usando el Santuario.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre Fluffy. Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.

Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Ryddle. Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte. Por suerte para el, la carga era compartida con David, que también había estado en la escena del crimen; por lo que el bombardeo de preguntas era compartido.

- A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable. -decía Hermione. -A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...

- Yo lo expondria por otro lado. ¿Y si lo que nos enseño Ryddle no fuera verdad? -dijo David. Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Ninguno había pensado en ello.

- He oido hablar de que puedes modificar tus recuerdos, pero es algo muy complejo y dudo que un alumno de quinto pudiera hacerlo. -explico Hermione.- Estoy convencida de que es verdad lo que mostro.

- No niego que no sea verdad. Pero, ¿y si Ryddle nos enseño solo la parte de los recuerdos que le interesan?. -insistio el metamorfomago.- Este año, por ejemplo, hemos visto criaturas mortales como las mandragoras en Herbologia. No seria sorprendente que alguna criatura de las que estudian en cursos superiores se escapara o algo así y matara a la alumna.

- ¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces? -pregunto Jess interesada.

- Prestigio. -sugirió David.- Quizás el director tenia miedo de que, si salía a la luz de que una alumna había muerto por culpa de un descuido de algún profesor, la reputación de Hogwarts se echara a perder y eso provocara el descenso de alumnos matriculados.

Ron intentó verlo de otro modo.

- Ryddle me recuerda a Percy. Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?

- El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron. -contestó Hermione.

- Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts -dijo Harry.- No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.

Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir: - Os encontrasteis a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad?

- Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras - dijo Harry con presteza.

- Se me ocurre otra cosa. -dijo Jess de repente.- Hermione, la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos dice que tanto la cámara como el horror que habita en ella, solo podría ser usada por el heredero de Slytherin, ¿no?.

- Así es. -respondió la chica.

- ¿Y vosotros creéis que Hagrid puede ser el heredero de Slytherin?. ¿Un Gryffindor?. -termino la chica.

- ¿Hagrid fue un Gryffindor? -preguntaron Harry y Ron sorprendidos.

- Si, me lo dijo al principio de curso. Un día que salimos a pasear con Fang. -explico Jess.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Hermione tuvo una idea elemental.

- ¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?

- Sería una visita muy cortés -dijo Ron.- Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?

- Imposible. -dijo David.- Ya intente sonsacarle algo cuando estaba cumpliendo el castigo con el y fue imposible... Bueno, tampoco es que me sorprenda si le expulsaron de Hogwarts por culpa de ese incidente. No debe de ser muy agradable tener que recordarlo.

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.

- Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo a los cuatro mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.

- Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones -dijo Harry.

- Imposible -dijo Ron con tristeza.- Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¡Pero si esa es muy importante! - dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

- No tal como la imparte Lockhart - repuso Ron.- Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos.

- Bueno, gracias a eso te enseñe el hechizo Electro. -recordó David.- Por cierto, ¿lo usaste el otro día con Filch, no?.

- Si. Le acerté en todo el culo. ¿Viste el bote que dio del chispazo? -dijo Ron con nostalgia en la voz.

- Un éxito total. -afirmo David.

Neville Longbottom había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó́ a leer la lista de las materias y les preguntaba a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua. Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con muggles, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas, sin que esto sorprendiera a nadie.

Harry sonrió tristemente al imaginar lo que habrían dicho tío Vernon y tía Petunia si les consultara sobre su futuro de mago. Pero alguien lo ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerle partícipe de su experiencia. Esto provoco que múltiples variaciones de la palabra presumido aparecieran a intervalos regulares en su insignia de prefecto; obra y gracia de Fred y George y el toque maestro con el ECOQ de David.

- Depende de adónde quieras llegar, Harry -le dijo.- Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así́ que yo te recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios muggles son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Mira a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con muggles.

-Descarta esa. -dijo Jess que también escuchaba con atención a Percy.- Tu te has criado con muggles, así que no te pueden enseñar nada; además de haber adquirido gracias a su generoso trato, una reserva inagotable de paciencia. -Harry se echo a reír descontroladamente. Cuando pudo parar, Percy continuo con su charla.

- A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así́ que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escoge aquello para lo que valgas, Harry.

Pero lo único que a Harry le parecía que se le daba realmente bien era el quidditch. Terminó eligiendo las mismas optativas que Ron, pensando que si era muy malo en ellas, al menos contaría con alguien que podría ayudarle.

Para David la elección fue sencillísima. Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de valerse de su conocimiento para tener dos asignaturas sencillas de aprobar y poder centrarse en las verdaderamente importantes. Jessica, por su parte, eligió Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. David no se sorprendió nada al conocer esas elecciones. A Jess siempre le habían gustado y se le daban muy bien los números y tenia mano con los animales. También ayudo en esta ultima elección, que se hubiera quedado fascinada cuando David conto sus experiencias con los bowtruckles.

Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

- ¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al quidditch! -dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos.- ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!.

Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría delante de las narices al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz. David y Jess estaban de acuerdo. Además, el primero se había tomado como algo personal el encontrar al culpable. En realidad, David quería tener una excusa para poder vigilar a Ginny sin que los Weasley le cortaran la cabeza.

David y Jess salieron detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione hablando sobre las asignaturas nuevas. De repente, Hermione se dio la vuelta y les paso corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello. David y Jess alcanzaron a los chicos que tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que ellos.

- ¿Que le pasa a Hermione? -pregunto Jess.

- No lo sabemos. -respondió Ron.- Únicamente, Harry ha vuelto a escuchar la voz misteriosa y Hermione nos ha dicho que ha comprendido algo y ha salido a todo correr a la biblioteca.

- Extraño, ¿no? -continuo la chica. Harry se alzo de hombros.

- Sea lo que sea, nos lo dirá después. -dijo el moreno.

- ¡Harry! ¡El partido! -exclamo David.- ¡Wood te mata! -Harry al escuchar esto salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor para coger su escoba. Ron, David y Jess se encaminaron hacia las gradas del estadio de quidditch para coger un buen sitio.

Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto.

Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.

- El partido acaba de ser suspendido -gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba. Quiso hablar con ella pero la profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:

- Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!

Algunos de los estudiantes que había alrededor de David y Jess rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. La chica dio un golpe a David y le señalo como McGonagall salía del campo acompañada de Harry y Ron.

- ¿Por que se les lleva a los dos? -pregunto la chica a David.

- Me temo lo peor. -respondió David.

- ¿Otro ataque? -pregunto con miedo Jess.

- No se me ocurre otra razón por la que se pudiera suspender el partido. -medito el chico.

- Pero, ¿por que se lleva McGonagall a Harry y a Ron?.- de repente la chica puso cara de haber comprendido lo que pasaba. -¿No habrán atacado... -le costaba decir el nombre que tenia en mente.- a Hermione?

- Esperemos que no. -mintió David mientras abrazaba a la chica que había empezado a temblar ligeramente.

Por desgracia, las sospechas de Jess se confirmaron cuando Harry y Ron entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor acompañando a la profesora McGonagall. Esta les explicaba visiblemente afectada las nuevas normas.

- Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:

- No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.

La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.

- Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff -dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos.- ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? -preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados. Harry se inclino cuando Ron le hizo una seña.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Ron a Harry al oído.- ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?

- Tenemos que ir a hablar con él -dijo Harry, decidido.- No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.

- Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...

- Creo -dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja- que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.

David sabia que Harry y Ron iban a usar la capa invisible así que hizo gala de todo su poder de convicción para llevarse a Neville, Dean y Seamus antes a la cama y así dejarles vía libre a los dos.

Cuando la noticia de que Dumbledore no estaba se confirmo, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante Crabbe y Goyle:

- Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore -dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja.- Ya os dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...

Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.

- Señor, -dijo Malfoy en voz alta.- señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?

- Venga, venga, Malfoy -dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con sus finos labios.- El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

- Ya. -dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Espero que mi padre le vote a usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.

Snape paseaba sonriente por la mazmorra, afortunadamente sin ver a Seamus Finnigan, que hacía como que vomitaba sobre el caldero.

- Me sorprende que los sangre sucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje -prosiguió Malfoy.- Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que

no sea Granger...

La campana sonó en aquel momento, y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron y David habían saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el barullo de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido.

- Dejadme -protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Dean.- No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...

- No Ron. -dijo David que a duras penas era calmado por Jess.- Primero, lo torturare a base de sumisiones hasta que se quede afónico de tanto gritar y luego ya te lo dejo para que lo remates. Asqueroso cabrón... hijo de...

El profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry y Ron se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran. David hizo lo mismo.

- Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles -dijo Harry a Ron sin darse cuenta de que David estaba allí-. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.

- De acuerdo -dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos.- Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? -añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

- ¿Y que?. Mientras no queráis entrar en el bosque en luna llena. -dijo David en un susurro.

- ¡David! -dijeron los dos mas alto de lo que hubieran querido.

- Me da igual lo que hagáis. -respondió el metamorfomago. -Como os dije antes de Navidades, prefiero saber cuanto menos mejor. Pero si necesitáis mi ayuda para algo que no sea punible, decídmelo. -Volviendo al tema del bosque prohibido, Harry dijo:

- También hay allí́ cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.

Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

- ¡Venga ya! -exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos.- ¿Por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas?

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

- ¿Es que no comprendéis, -les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos- que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.

- ¿A quién dice? -preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.

- Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable -dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

- Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría -dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.

- Estoy con Ron. -añadió Jess aun mas alto.- Todos sabemos como son los políticos. Les importa la imagen mas que nada. -el agradecimiento surgió en la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que ustedes, señores Weasley y Quake —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción. -Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.

Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a David, que sintió deseos de tirarle Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos a su cara de idiota. Harry sentía exactamente lo mismo. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con escribirle a Ron una nota, que le paso a través de David, ya que Lockhart apenas le quitaba el ojo de encima. El metamorfomago aprovecho para echarle un vistazo rápido: _"Lo haremos esta noche."_

Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de que hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.

Para empeorar las cosas, esta noche parecía que Ginny se había centrado cabezonamente en mirar a Harry casi sin pestañear y Fred y George estaban especialmente interesados en jugar al snap explosivo con ellos. Aprovechando un descanso entre partida y partida, Ron se acerco a David.

- David, ¿puedes hacernos un favor? ¿Podrías quitarnos de encima a mis hermanos? -pregunto intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

David se levanto y se sentó en el sillón justo al lado de Ginny. Sabia como echarla de allí pero no le iba a gustar hacerlo.

- Hola Ginny. -saludo David.

- Hola David. -respondió sin mirarle.

- Oye Ginny, me he dado cuenta de que tienes unas ojeras horrorosas y estas mas pálida de los normal. ¿Te pasa algo? -la chica se giro temblorosa temiendo que la hubieran descubierto.

- No me pasa nada. Solo que no duermo muy bien últimamente. -respondió la pelirroja sin convicción.

- Entonces deberías de aprovechar para dormir. -le aconsejo David. Esta, aprovechó la salida que le había dado el metamorfomago para escabullirse de la conversación y anuncio que se iba a la cama.

Ron miro a David sorprendido y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con el dedo. David se quedo pensando en alguna forma de hacer que ellos se retiraran a su dormitorio. Estuvo unos diez minutos dándole vueltas a la situación sin encontrar ninguna situación plausible. Nada, excepto una, pero requeriria forzar mucho los conocimientos que tenia. Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba, así que se acerco a los gemelos.

- Oye chicos. -les dijo metiendo su cabeza entre las de ellos.- Tengo algo que deciros. Es importante. -Fred y George se levantaron y acompañaron al chico a una de las esquinas de la sala común mas apartadas de la chimenea.

- Dinos, pequeño cambiante. -dijeron los dos.

- Se vuestro secreto. -comento de forma misteriosa David mientras sonreía.

- ¿Que secreto? -preguntaron también sonriendo.

- Algo llamado el Mapa del Merodeador. -respondió con una sonrisa mas grande. La sonrisa de los gemelos desapareció rápidamente.

- ¿Como lo sabes? -preguntaron nerviosos. Era la primera vez que David los veía así y le hacia gracia.

- A ver muchachos, sois los reyes de las bromas, pero deberíais tener cuidado cuando dejéis ciertas cosas encima de la mesa de la biblioteca. ¿Y si hubiera sido Filch el que se lo encuentra?.

- ¿No lo borraste? -pregunto Fred a George.

- No me pareció conveniente. -respondió intentando explicarse. - Solo me separe unos segundos.

- Los suficiente como para que David se diera cuenta de lo que era. -respondió mientras le daba un pescozón.- ¿Por que te diste cuenta?

- ¿De que es un mapa de Hogwarts donde salimos todos reflejados y en que sitio estamos en cada momento? -pregunto irónicamente.- Si, creo que si.

- ¿Y que quieres? -pregunto Fred preocupado.

- Solo que me enseñéis a usarlo y que me lo dejéis esta noche y de vez en cuando. -dijo David.- Creo que es justo.

Los gemelos se alejaron unos metros de David y discutieron entre ellos en voz baja. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a acercarse a David.

- Nos parece mas que justo. -respondió George.- Además, si te hemos acogido bajo nuestra ala; tarde o temprano teníamos que revelarte este secreto. Ven, síguenos.

David acompaño a los gemelos hasta sus dormitorios. Fred abrió un baúl el doble de grande de lo normal... parecía que los gemelos lo compartían. El pelirrojo introdujo la mano en el baúl y saco un gran pergamino que extendió encima de la cama. Toco con su varita el pergamino y dijo:

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Del punto donde había tocado la varita empezaron a salir líneas de tinta que iban formando el mapa de Hogwarts. Pequeños carteles mostraban la ubicación de todos los habitantes del castillo. David echo una mirada furtiva comprobando como Harry y Ron ya habían salido de la sala común.

- ¿Y como se borra? -pregunto David rápidamente para evitar que Fred y George se dieran cuenta de ello.

- Tienes que decir, tocando el mapa con la varita: Travesura realizada. -dijo George mostrándolo. Las líneas de tinta se borraron tan rápido como se habían formado, dejando el pergamino como si acabara de ser comprado.

Fred lo cogió y se lo entrego a David mientras decía solemnemente:

- David... a partir de ahora formas parte del selecto grupo de merodeadores. Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta...

- Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, la rata y James Potter. -dijo en su interior el metamorfomago.

- ... grandes hombres que nos legaron esta impagable herramienta. Ahora también es tuya. Úsala con responsabilidad. -termino irónico.

David se despidió de ellos con un saludo militar que los gemelos aceptaron complacidos. Subió a su cuarto y se metió en su cama tras correr el dosel de su cama para ocultarse de posibles mirones. Abrió el Mapa del Merodeador encima de la cama.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. -dijo en voz baja apuntando con su varita. -¡_Lumos_! -susurro haciendo que su varita se encendiera.

David empezó a buscar a Harry y a Ron por todo el mapa. Los encontró justo antes de salirse del mapa en la zona del Bosque Prohibido. No se sorprendió por esto. Era normal que los merodeadores no conocieran todo el bosque. Al igual que cuando intento buscar la Sala de los Menesteres, tampoco la encontró. Hacían la ronda nocturna, Filch en la sexta planta con su inseparable Señora Norris en la segunda, cerca del baño de Myrtle; McGonagall rondaba por la tercera y cuarta planta; Lockhart vigilaba las dos primeras plantas y Snape estaba de centinela en la puerta principal.

Salían reflejadas en el mapa las salas comunes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, que estaba justo al lado de las cocinas. Tras un par de horas, vio como Harry y Ron volvían a aparecer en el mapa. Rápidamente salieron del Bosque Prohibido y entraron en el castillo haciendo continuas detenciones cada vez que uno de los centinelas se acercaba a su posición.

Cuando escucho como ambos abrían la puerta del dormitorio, apago la varita, borro el mapa y se quedo escuchando en silencio. Tras unos minutos en los que no se oía nada, salvo los ronquidos de Neville, Harry llamo a Ron.

- Ron -susurró en la oscuridad.- ¡Ron!

Ron despertó con un aullido como los de Fang, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.

- Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos -dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón.- ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí́?

- ¿Estas pensando en Myrtle, Harry? -pregunto David corriendo el dosel provocándoles un buen susto a los dos.

- Tu quieres que nos de un infarto, ¿no? -se quejo Ron mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama. Harry miro a David pidiéndole explicaciones.

- No podía dormir. -explico sin ponerle mucho énfasis a la respuesta.- Bueno, ¿tengo razón o no?

- Si, estaba pensando en Myrtle.

Al día siguiente, durante Transformaciones, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezar la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.

- ¿Exámenes? -aulló Seamus Finnigan.- ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?

Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Seamus con el entrecejo fruncido.

- El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación -dijo con severidad.- Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro.

- ¡¿Estudiar duro? -exclamo Ron todo lo bajo que pudo.

- Es imposible concentrarse con todo lo que esta pasando. -susurro Jess. David no pudo mas que darle la razón silenciosamente mientras hacia como que meditaba la mejor forma de transformar los conejos de su mesa en zapatos.

- Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible -dijo ella.- Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso.

Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.

- Tengo buenas noticias -dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.

- ¡Vuelve Dumbledore! -dijeron varios, entusiasmados.

- ¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! -gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch! -rugió Wood emocionado. Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:

- La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.

David salió del Gran Comedor entre los gritos de alborozo y los diversos comentarios que poblaban el Gran Comedor. Se dirigió a la biblioteca para estudiar los antídotos de realización nocturna. Se iba a saltar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pero ya le daba igual. Sobre las diez y media de la mañana salió de la biblioteca y volvio a la sala común en busca de Mil Hierbas y Hongos que se lo había dejado en el baúl.

Cuando bajo a la sala común se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que le miraba angustiada.

- Menos mal que le encuentro, señor Manning. Tiene que acompañarme. -David se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el tono preocupado de la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones y ver como blandía su varita. Salieron de la sala común andando a gran velocidad. Hablando con voz entrecortada David pregunto:

- ¿Que pasa profesora? -McGonagall se freno repentinamente y se giro para mirar a los ojos al metamorfomago.

- La señorita Quake ha sido atacada. -la frase cayo como el mazo de un juez dictando sentencia.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Hasta ahora, este es el capitulo que he escrito con mas ganas de terminarlo; pero no por si mismo, sino porque estaba deseando subir el siguiente.

Respecto a este capitulo, pues como dice el titulo... David ha sacado partido a lo que sabe. Creo que todos hariamos lo mismo, respecto a la eleccion de las asignaturas, si estuviéramos en el lugar de David. Como veis el final del capitulo ya empieza a cambiar algo la historia normal. En el proximo capitulo, esto se acentuara.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	14. David contra Tom

**Capitulo 14. David contra Tom.**

David no podía creer lo que le acaba de decir McGonagall. Jessica había sido atacada por el basilisco y estaba petrificada igual que el resto. La siguió como un autómata hasta la enfermería. La profesora McGonagall le dejo allí al cuidado y vigilancia de la señora Pomfrey diciendo que tenia que reunirse con los profesores.

David se acerco a la cama donde estaba su amiga. Se había quedado petrificada en un rictus de concentración con los ojos ligeramente levantados mirando hacia un lateral. Era como si estuviera leyendo un libro y solo hubiera levantado la vista para mirar por un espejo. La misma situación que con Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Al ver a su amiga en esa situación sintió como la rabia empezaba a hervir en su interior. Por intentar mantener la historia mas o menos intacta, su mejor amiga había sido atacada y no había muerto de milagro.

- _Tranquilízate David._ -le dijo Hermione en su cabeza. Estas palabras provocaron una muda explosión de odio en la mente del chico.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE?. -grito mentalmente el chico.- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme!. ¡Jessica ha sido atacada!. ¡Yo podía haberlo impedido! ¡Yo sabia desde un principio lo que pasaba!

- _Recuerda que tienes una misión mas importante._ - le regaño la chica.

- ¡A LA MIERDA LA MISION! -dijo furioso.- ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!.

- _Pero David…_ - intento razonar Hermione.

- No quiero peros. Hermione tu solo eres un recuerdo dentro de mi mente, así que ahora escóndete. Si quieres metete en el Santuario. Pero no intentes detenerme ahora o lo cuento todo. -dijo fríamente. Ante tal amenaza, Hermione corrió a esconderse en el Santuario. No reconocía al chico y lo peor de todo le daba miedo.

David volvió a mirar el cuerpo petrificado de Jessica. ¡HAN ATACADO A JESS!. La ira, la furia y la rabia se acrecentaban por momentos hasta que las tres explotaron a la vez en su interior liberando un terrible poder. La mente del chico fue invadida por una oscura influencia que ensombrecía todo. Esta presencia le prometía poder para cumplir todos sus deseos. David dejo que le llenara. Sentía como fluía por sus venas, como reforzaba su magia… Al ver como le permitía el chico el acceso, esta oscuridad quiso adueñarse de su ser, pero algo se lo impedía. Examinó que era esa barrera y cuando la vio, la oscuridad supo que no podía hacerle frente. Eran todos los recuerdos que tenia de Jessica. Su risa, sus ojos, sus lagrimas… De repente toda esa barrera tomo la forma de la cara de Jessica que decía:

- _No dejes que te domine, David. Yo te ayudare._

Los recuerdos se extendieron por todo su ser, filtrando la oscuridad. Este filtro permitía aprovechar el poder puro que guardaba esta oscuridad, pero impedía que la misma dominara a David.

El metamorfomago se levanto y se dirigió sigilosamente fuera de la enfermería. Cuando paso por delante de un espejo, se quedo paralizado por el reflejo que veía. Sus poderes metamórficos hacían visible el poder oscuro que latía en su interior. Su pelo se había acortado hasta conseguir la forma de un corte de pelo militar, su musculatura había aumentado ostensiblemente... pero lo mas impactante eran sus ojos; todo el ojo se había coloreado de negro, un negro salido de la mas tenebrosa de las pesadillas del ser mas oscuro que jamás hubiera hollado el mundo. Solo se librara de este tono su iris, que ahora refulgía con un color rojo sangre.

Liberándose de la parálisis que le había provocado esta imagen, dirigió sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona; donde sabia que Ginny, poseída, estaría escribiendo su propio epitafio siniestro. Era momento de terminar con todo a su manera.

Allí estaba la hermana de Ron, escribiendo con sus dedos la ultima palabra de tal macabro mensaje: _"Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre."_

- ¡Tom, libérala! - dijo David con una voz fría como un tempano de hielo y tan carente de sentimientos como una piedra. Ginny se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban grises y su sonrisa torcida y siniestra era antinatural para una niña de 11 años. Su mano derecha estaba manchada de pintura mientras con la izquierda sujetaba el diario que estaba abierto por la pagina de hoy.

- ¿Quién eres tu?. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? - respondió a través de la boca de Ginny, una voz aguda y casi tan fría como la de David.

- Lo se todo sobre ti, miserable trozo de la podrida alma de Voldemort. -esta revelación reflejo el pánico en la cara de la chica.- Tanto que alardeas de ser el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos… ¡Enfréntate a mi cara a cara y no utilices a esta pobre muchacha!. ¿O tienes miedo de un sangre sucia de segundo curso?

Estas palabras provocaron lo que David venia buscando. Ginny dejó el diario en el suelo y cayó de rodillas. Sin previo aviso, empezó a convulsionarse al mas puro estilo de las películas de Hollywood y empezó a salir de ella un extraño gas de color grisáceo que se asentó sobre las paginas abiertas del diario. Cuando todo el gas salió del cuerpo de Ginny, esta recupero su conciencia.

- David… - dijo desorientada mirando al chico. Este saco su varita rápidamente y apuntó a la chica.

- ¡_Somnium_!. - Un rayo morado golpeo a la chica que cayo dormida. De repente la sombra de un muchacho alto, de pelo negro se abalanzó sobre Ginny extrayendo su varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. David reacciono rápidamente.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! - el rayo rojo golpeo al recuerdo como si fuera real y la varita de Ginny salió volando hacia David que la cogió al vuelo. - No Tom, no te daré oportunidad. - dijo David mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño para impedir que Tom entrara en el baño y se escondiera en la Cámara Secreta.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino! - le ordenó el recuerdo. David se echó a reír. Su risa no era alegre, estaba tan muerta como su voz. Sin embargo, provocó el efecto deseado. Tom estaba muy furioso.

- Haber absorbido tanta energía vital de Ginny, te ha hecho lo suficientemente tangible como para no poder atravesarme, ¿eh Tom?. Se acabó, has perdido una vez mas. Sin una varita no puedes hacer nada.

- ¡No se ha acabado!. ¡Nunca conseguirás destruir mi recuerdo! -dijo con voz demente.- ¡Volveré a dormir en el diario y cuando tu no estés, regresaré para acabar mi trabajo!

- Eres un iluso Tom. Voy a darte unos datos: este diario, el anillo de los Gaunt, el relicario de Slytherin, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la copa de Hufflepuff y… Nagini. - con cada objeto que decía, el recuerdo de Voldemort daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose del diario y David se acercaba cada vez mas al mismo.- ¿Te suenan Tom?. Son tus queridos Horrocruxes. - dijo mientras se agachaba cogiendo el diario.

El recuerdo intento abalanzarse sobre el pero David lo apunto con su varita, frenando su ímpetu.

- No lo intentes Tom. Se que no puedo librarme de ti sin destruir el diario pero, como ya he dicho antes, te has vuelto lo suficientemente corpóreo como para poder desmayarte y obligarte a que vuelvas a entrar en él.

- Da igual todo eso. ¡Volveré!. -dijo intentando aparentar seguridad.

- Fuego maligno. -dijo David provocando que la cara de Tom palidecería- Veo que lo reconoces. Te dije que lo se todo sobre ti. Y ahora… ¡es tiempo de que desaparezcas! ¡_Desmaius_! - grito el chico apuntando al recuerdo. El rayo rojo golpeo a Tom haciendo que se transformara en el gas grisáceo que había salido de Ginny. David lo cogió con la varita y con un giro brusco de muñeca lo volvió a introducir en el diario, cerrándolo bruscamente.

David no tenia tiempo que perder. A pesar de que había conseguido introducir el fragmento de alma a su recipiente, no sabía cuanto tiempo le podía quedar a Ginny de vida mientras no se destruyera el diario. Levitó el cuerpo dormido de Ginny y fue todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Al verle llegar la gárgola despertó.

- Tengo que ver a Dumbledore. - exigió David. La gárgola se limitó a volver a cerrar los ojos. - ¡De acuerdo!. Quería hacerlo de la forma discreta pero no me dejas otra elección. - se apuntó con la varita a la garganta y dijo en voz baja: ¡_Sonorus_!.

- ¡Albus, escúchame!. –la voz retumbó en todo Hogwarts.- ¡Sal ahora mismo de tu despacho!. ¡Lo se todo sobre el cuarto trastero de Salazar! - bajo la voz y dijo: ¡_Quietus_!.

Inmediatamente, la gárgola giró y salieron Dumbledore y McGonagall que lo apuntaban con sus varitas. Al ver a Ginny flotando al derecha del chico, McGonagall se acerco a ella sin perderle de vista.

- ¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –pregunto con templanza la jefa de los leones.

- Me siento decepcionado Minerva, mira que no conocer a un alumno de tu casa. - dijo sardónicamente David mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a Dumbledore. Este al ver la cara del metamorfomago, bajó la varita.

- David, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Dumbledore.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos en tu despacho. Ya esta enterado todo el colegio de mi mensaje anterior. Por cierto, Minerva, solo esta dormida.

Subieron los tres en silencio por las escaleras de madera de la gárgola y entraron en el despacho. Fawkes miro a los ojos a David y al ver la negrura en ellos desapareció con un estallido de fuego. McGonagall conjuró una cama donde colocó a Ginny y se quedo de pie apuntando con la varita al chico. Dumbledore se sentó enfrente del chico, le miró a los ojos y sacando su varita como un rayo exclamó:

- ¡_Legeremens_!.

Dumbledore se encontró en una nada oscura que ocupaba toda la mente del chico. Aplico más fuerza al hechizo para eliminarla pero le fue imposible.

- No podrás. No sin mi ayuda al menos. - dijo una voz alegre. De repente se materializo en el aire una cara que Dumbledore reconoció como la de Jessica Quake.

- Así que eras tu el filtro del Doppleganger. - dijo Dumbledore con un tono mezcla de comprensión y diversión.

- Si. Y también quiero que David salga de esto. Así que lo haremos a la de tres. Uno, dos, tres… - los recuerdos de Jess cerraron el filtro y Dumbledore aplicó toda la fuerza de la que disponía hasta que la oscuridad se retiró otra vez hacia lo mas profundo de la mente del chico.

El rostro de David volvió a la normalidad instantáneamente, pero algo en su mente había cambiado. David hizo un repaso rápido y comprobó como el paso de la oscuridad por su mente había provocado que las barreras mentales que protegían el Santuario, se habían extendido mas allá y ahora protegían todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

- ¿Qué era esa oscuridad? - preguntó David desconcertado.

- Era tu Doppleganger. - respondió Dumbledore tranquilo mientras McGonagall palidecía. - Tranquila Minerva, -dijo al ver la reacción de su amiga- ya paso todo. Por suerte, también estaba el filtro. - volvió su mirada al metamorfomago.- Ahora David, cuéntame eso del cuarto trastero de Salazar. - dijo riéndose Dumbledore.

David inspiro hondo y empezó a relatar todo lo que había pasado. Omitió, los detalles que daban a entender que lo sabía todo. Al llegar a la parte del diario, se lo entrego a Dumbledore que lo miró con desconfianza.

- Tom Ryddle. Soberbio -dijo con suavidad mientras leía el nombre en la encuadernación del diario-. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. -Se volvió hacia Minerva, que lo miraba perpleja-. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes así. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.

- ¡Señor, debe destruir el diario!. El recuerdo de dentro poseyó a Ginny alimentándose de su fuerza vital y temo que no sobreviva.

- Lo se David y lo hare ahora mismo. Después continuaremos con la charla… creo que aun no me lo has contado todo sobre la cámara. - miro a McGonagall.- Minerva, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa y con un giro de varita echó hacia un lado del despacho todos los muebles e instrumentos dejando un gran espacio libre en el medio. Coloco el diario en el suelo y se alejo siete pasos mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

- ¡_Fiendfyre_! - exclamó. De la punta de la varita salió una figura de un fénix de fuego que empezó a consumir todo en su camino hasta el diario. Cuando lo envolvió entre sus alas llameantes, se oyó un grito doloroso que perforo los tímpanos de los presentes.

- ¡Ahora Minerva! ¡Los dos a la vez! - exclamó Dumbledore.

- ¡_Fiendlocked_! –dijeron los dos magos extinguiendo el fuego antes de que provocara mas daños.

Cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver como el diario seguía intacto excepto por las tapas que se habían chamuscado.

- ¿Qué magia contenía ese diario? - pregunto McGonagall sorprendida de que el fuego maligno no lo hubiera consumido.

- No lo se, Minerva. Pero sospechaba que era muy poderosa. Por eso use el fuego - dijo Dumbledore mientras volvía a colocar su despacho como estaba y se acercaba a Ginny que empezaba a recuperar el color.- Parece que se pondrá bien. Minerva, busca al señor Potter y al señor Ron Weasley. Yo avisare a Molly y a Arthur.

- ¿Y al resto de los Weasley? -pregunto McGonagall.

- No quiero agobiar a la señorita Weasley mas de lo necesario y creo que tanto las bromas de los gemelos como la excesiva seriedad del mayor, serian… como decirlo… contraproducentes.

La profesora salió por la puerta ondeando su túnica verde. Dumbledore seguía mirando a Ginny. Hizo un giro de varita y la chica se despertó.

- Tranquila Ginny. Ya ha pasado todo. - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La pelirroja se incorporo en la cama aun perdida.

- Lo siento, ha sido todo culpa mía… el diario… Ryddle… los ataques… - dijo Ginny llorosa tapándose la cara con las manos.- Ahora me echaran… Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y… ¿qué pensarán mis padres?.

Fawkes aprovecho ese momento para regresar y se apoyó en el hombro de Dumbledore que le entrego un trozo de pergamino.

- Querido amigo, tienes que entregarle esto a Molly y Arthur Weasley. - le dijo Dumbledore mientras le acariciaba el pico. Fawkes emitió una trémula nota de afirmación y desapareció con un estallido de fuego.

Se oyó un rugido en la chimenea y aparecieron los señores Weasley que se abalanzaron sobre Ginny y la abrazaron. Se abrió la puerta del despacho y entraron Harry y Ron. Harry se quedo mirando perplejo a David mientras Ron se unía a su familia en el abrazo a Ginny.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos seguir hablando. Señor Manning, si es tan amable. - dijo Dumbledore mientras hacia aparecer suficientes sillas.

- Profesor, el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos…

- ¡Es un basilisco! - gritó Harry. Dumbledore lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Está seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabe señor Potter? pregunto McGonagall.

- Tu también viste la nota de Hermione, ¿no?. - dijo David mirando al ojiverde que afirmo con la cabeza mientras sacaba una hoja de un libro muy viejo y se la entregaba a Dumbledore que la leyó en voz alta.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijasen su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

_Cañerías_

- La nota a pie de pagina es de Hermione, profesor. - apuntó Harry.

- Minerva, quizás debería de cambiar el numero uno en mi lista de alumnos más inteligentes que hayan pasado por Hogwarts. - bromeo Dumbledore.

- Profesor, durante todo el año he escuchado una voz en las paredes. Todo encaja, el basilisco se desplaza por las cañerías y solo yo la escuchaba ya que puedo hablar pársel. La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos esta en los lavabos del baño de las chicas de la segunda planta, donde esta el fantasma de Myrtle.

Dumbledore se quedó pensando unos minutos mientras todos le miraban expectantes.

- Esto es lo que haremos. La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, el profesor Lockhart y yo entraremos en la Cámara de los Secretos y nos enfrentaremos al basilisco.

- Pero para abrirla necesitan a alguien que hable pársel. -interrumpió David.

- No se preocupe señor Manning. Tenemos a alguien, ¿no es así Salazar? - dijo mirando al Sombrero Seleccionador. El Sombrero se enderezo en su sitio y una voz grave pero alegre salió de la rasgadura del ala.

- Hola Albus. Soy Godric. Salazar esta ahora mismo… un pelín… "indispuesto" -dijo la voz irónicamente. - Albus, dame unos minutos y lo convenceremos, ¿verdad chicas?. -dos voces femeninas salieron también del Sombrero.

- Por supuesto. -dijo severamente una de ellas. Su voz tenia un tono de seriedad muy parecido al de McGonagall.

- Claro que si. Aunque le tenga que dar con el cucharon de la sopa. - dijo una tercera. Ron dio un respingo al escucharla, se parecía mucho a la de su madre cuando iba a castigarlos. Todos se habían quedado atónitos al escuchar la conversación entre Dumbledore y las voces del Sombrero.

- Profesor, ¿esos eran los fundadores de Hogwarts?. - pregunto Ron aun sin creérselo.

- Si, señor Weasley, eran ellos. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Salazar no ha podido salir debido a la indisposición que nos ha comentado Godric. -dijo sonriendo.- Estoy seguro que terminara apareciendo, se cuenta que tanto Godric como Salazar le tenían verdadero pavor al cucharón de Helga. - comento riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que estén ahí, Albus? - preguntó McGonagall.

- Parece ser que cuando crearon el Sombrero Seleccionador, introdujeron en él algo mas de lo que tenían previsto en un principio. -explicó.- Hasta que Salazar aparezca tenemos un rato para prepararnos. Minerva, acompaña a los Weasley a la enfermería. Ginny ha pasado por una experiencia terrible y necesitara descansar. Los señores Potter y Manning se quedaran en mi despacho hasta que yo regrese de avisar a todos los profesores y dar las instrucciones requeridas a los prefectos.

- ¿Por qué nos tenemos que quedar aquí? - saltaron los dos chicos indignados.

- Porque si les dejo salir tardaran menos de un segundo en contarles a todo el mundo lo que saben y no voy a permitir que haya una montaña de alumnos esperando en el cuarto de baño de las chicas del segundo piso como si fueran espectadores de un partido de quidditch. - explico con firmeza Dumbledore. Se acerco a Fawkes y le dijo unas palabras que nadie mas escuchó. Creo una redoma de vidrio y la dejo abierta sobre el soporte del fénix.

Salieron todos del despacho dejando a David y a Harry solos. El ojiverde quiso decir algo pero David intuyendo que le iba a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado se le adelanto.

- No creerías que Ron y tu sois los únicos que echabais de menos a Hermione. El resto ha sido simple casualidad. - dijo antes de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

- Jess también fue atacada y tu descubres que tienes un poder oscuro dentro de ti. - dijo Harry.

- Es un buen resumen. - contesto David provocando la risa de los dos chicos. David se seco las lágrimas con la túnica y se fijo que Fawkes estaba llorando y sus lagrimas caían en la redoma de vidrio. - ¿Por qué llorara el fénix de Dumbledore?- Harry giro la cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

- Si estuviera Hermione seguro que lo sabría.

- Es el único antídoto que existe para el veneno de basilisco. - respondió una voz detrás suya. Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta. La respuesta venia del Sombrero Seleccionador. Al verle, David tuvo una idea. Se levanto de la silla y lo cogió.

- ¿Qué haces David? - pregunto Harry alarmado.

- Solo quiero saber si Helga le ha pegado con el cucharon a Salazar. - dijo inocentemente el metamorfomago mientras se lo ponía. - ¡Ey!. Sabes como yo que es el momento de que Harry saque la espada de Gryffindor. Mira a ver como lo haces. - pensó fuertemente David para que el Sombrero lo oyera.

- No hace falta que grites. - respondió el Sombrero.- Tranquilo tengo un plan. -David se quito el sombrero poniendo cara de decepción para que Harry no sospechara.

- Nada, no ha habido suerte. - dijo con resignación el chico.

- Por supuesto. No estoy aquí para cumplir los caprichos de cualquiera. - respondió el Sombrero poniendo el perfecto tono de indignación. -Por cierto señor Potter dentro mío hay alguien que quiere que dejes de preocuparte por tu elección del año pasado.

Harry miro incrédulo a David que le señaló el sombrero animándole a que se lo pusiera. El chico se acercó, cogió el sombrero y se lo encasqueto bien en la cabeza.

- Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter. -dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza del chico.- El Gryffindor que sabe hablar pársel. Encantado, soy Godric. - Harry no pudo responder de la emoción, el fundador de su casa le estaba hablando.- Examinemos de donde vienen esas dudas. - Harry volvió a sentirse igual que hace un año en la Ceremonia de Selección. - ¡Vaya!. Normal que mi sombrero lo tuviera tan difícil. Pero no te voy a decir si estuvo bien o mal tu decisión. Te voy a dar un regalo para que te convenzas tu mismo. ¡Cuidado!

De repente el sombrero se puso rígido y se hizo mas pesado. Algo salió de el golpeando a Harry en la cabeza en la que aun tenia puesto el sombrero. El chico se lo quito tocándose la zona golpeada y extrajo del mismo una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos. Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó David.

- No se. Godric me ha hablado a través del sombrero y me ha dicho que iba a dar una muestra de que era un verdadero Gryffindor. - explico Harry aturdido mientras miraba la espada.

- A ver pásamela, que quiero verla. - pidió David. Harry se la entrego por el filo sin darse cuenta, así que David tuvo que levantársela y quitarse de las manos para poder cogerla por la empuñadura, mientras le daba en el hombro. David se hizo el loco admirando la hoja de la espada antes de ir a la empuñadura donde sabia que estaba grabado el nombre de Godric Gryffindor.

- Ya se porque te ha dado esta espada Godric. Mira aquí. -dijo enseñándole el grabado de la empuñadura. Harry leyó en voz alta las letras. - Ves, no creo que le hubiera dado su espada, un símbolo de valentía del fundador de la casa de los leones, a alguien que no fuera un verdadero Gryffindor. Así que sea lo que sea que te preocupe, olvídalo, eres un Gryffindor de pleno derecho.

- Bien dicho señor Manning. -dijo Dumbledore desde la puerta de su despacho.

- ¡Profesor! - dijeron sorprendidos los chicos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? - pregunto David preocupado.

- Desde que el señor Manning cogió de las manos del señor Potter la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Luego me contara el señor Potter como la ha conseguido y terminaremos la conversación sobre el Doppleganger. - dijo Dumbledore a los dos mientras recogía la redoma que ya estaba llena.

- Albus, Salazar ya esta disponible. - anunció la voz de Godric Gryffindor.

- Perfecto - dijo recogiendo el Sombrero Seleccionador.- Es hora de trabajar.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Bueno, este capitulo creo que se podría definir como... ¡A tomar por culo la historia normal!... jajajajajaja

Antes de que empiecen las cartas bombas y de que contratéis a mafias diversas para que me den palizas, prometo que David no volverá a quitarle protagonismo a Harry (y si... esto va por ti, Ginevre).

No se que os parecerán los cambios que he hecho, pero quiero explicar unas cuantas cosas:

1. David no ha llegado a ser tan poderoso como para poder usar el Desmaius, el hechizo de sueño y devolver el trozo de alma al diario, como el que se bebe un vaso de agua. Si lo ha podido hacer es debido al Doppleganger.

2. Sobre el Doppleganger, habrá explicaciones sobre el, en el próximo capitulo. La relación entre David y el, es bastante parecida a la de Naruto con el zorro de nueve colas. Los dos son la parte oscura de la persona y al igual que Naruto tiene el recuerdo de su padre como protección antes de que salga la novena cola pues aquí los recuerdos de Jess cumplen la misma funcion. También esta basado en el capitulo de Naruto cuando este, esta luchando contra Pain e Hinata se medio sacrifica por el.

3. Insisto mucho en que David trabaja en la sombra, solo que estaba vez el ver a Jess petrificada... pues le saca de sus casillas.

Espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias y demas.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


	15. Enfrentamiento con el basilisco

**Capitulo 15. Enfrentamiento contra el basilisco.**

Dumbledore salió de su despacho cerrándolo con el hechizo mas potente que conocía. Sabia que era exagerado, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo... Camino por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts. Era una estampa poco habitual durante el curso escolar y con todas las ultimas noticias, además bastante inquietante.

El diario que le había traído David era una prueba concluyente de que sus sospechas eran correctas. Voldemort había logrado hacer un Horrocrux, otra muestra mas de lo lejos que había llegado Tom. ¿Cuando había empezado su camino a la locura? ¿Cual había sido la causa?. Este descubrimiento planteaba mas preguntas... ¿Habría hecho mas? ¿Cuando lo había hecho este? ¿Quien habría sido su primera victima?

Pero algo mas ocupaba su mente ahora mismo. David Manning... un chico particular... Un metamorfomago sin ascendencia mágica en varias generaciones... con su Doppelganger activo y controlado... Esto ultimo era lo que mas le intrigaba. De los magos a los que se les activaba, no eran infrecuentes aquellos que conseguían controlarlo; pero si eran poco frecuentes, aquellos que lo hacían tan jóvenes y, aun mas, los que lo conseguían inmediatamente después de su activación. El mismo tuvo su propia experiencia con su Doppelganger cuando conoció a Grindelwald. Consiguió controlarlo de la forma mas cruel posible... con la muerte de Ariana.

Despejo su cabeza de esos pensamientos. Tenia que estar totalmente concentrado para poder sobrevivir al basilisco. Saco su varita... la varita de Sauco... iba a necesitar exprimir su legendario poder al máximo. Llego a la puerta del baño de las chicas de la segunda planta. El mensaje final de Tom producía escalofríos y mas si pensabas en que podía haberse hecho realidad. Allí le esperaban Minerva y Snape con cara de concentración absoluta y Gilderoy que miraba como un desesperado en todas direcciones buscando una salida que no existía.

- Severus, Minerva, Gilderoy. -les saludo cortésmente.- Tenemos un grave problema. Se donde esta la Cámara, la forma de entrar y lo que hay dentro de ella.

- Cuéntanos Albus. -pido McGonagall con el ceño fruncido. Dumbledore sonrió para sus adentros... Minerva siempre dispuesta, una digna Gryffindor.

- Los señores Manning y Potter me han informado que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos se encuentra en este baño.

- ¿Como es posible? -pregunto Snape.- ¿Como no se ha descubierto antes?. Albus... tu estuviste en la ultima inspección que se hizo cuando dirigía el colegio el director Dippet.

- Cierto Severus. -respondió Dumbledore.- Pero es necesario saber hablar pársel para poder acceder a ella. -la cara de Snape mostro un gesto de compresión junto a una sonrisa de complicidad.

- No me sorprende nada. -dijo el profesor de Pociones.- No existe mejor forma de guardar la entrada. - Gilderoy se acerco con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos... esta ultima información podría significar que no habría forma de acceder a la misma y el se libraría de este marrón.

- Entonces, señor director... no podemos acceder a la misma. -dijo colocándose su túnica magenta.

- Si, Gilderoy, si que podemos acceder a ella. Por suerte, tenemos a un hablante de pársel aquí mismo. -dijo señalando el Sombrero Seleccionador que traía en su mano izquierda.- ¿Verdad Salazar?

El sombrero se enderezo y una voz femenina salió de su interior.

- No soy Salazar... dice que solo va a ayudar a abrir la Cámara. Que no va a decir nada mas.

- Gracias Rowena. -respondió Dumbledore. Snape miro al sombrero con cara de extrañeza. -Luego Severus, luego te explico... Ahora toca enfrentarnos al basilisco.

- ¿Hay un basilisco en la cámara? -pregunto Lockhart asustado.

- Si, Gilderoy. Puede ser tu mayor aventura hasta la fecha... Piensa en los libros que podrás vender. -ironizo claramente McGonagall.

Dumbledore, varita en ristre, entro el baño flanqueado por McGonagall y Snape, mientras que Lockhart cerraba el grupo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Myrtle. -llamo al fantasma el director. Esta apareció asustada al encontrarse con los profesores.

- Diga señor director. -respondió azorada.

- Queríamos saber como moriste hace cincuenta años.- El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

- ¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! -dijo encantada.- Sucedió aquí́ mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... -Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado- me morí.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó McGonagall.

- Ni idea -dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja.- Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Oli... -se callo de repente como si aun fuera una alumna y se hubiera dado cuenta de que no tenia que haber hablado tanto.

- ¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? -preguntó Snape.

- Por ahí - contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Los cuatro profesores se acercaron allí. El lavabo no parecía nada del otro mundo. Dumbledore hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y un leve brillo rojo apareció en uno de los grifos de cobre.

- Aquí hay restos de magia muy antigua y poderosa. -señalo el anciano profesor. Snape se adelanto, varita en ristre y examino el grifo.

- Hay una serpiente grabada en uno de los lados. -anuncio alejándose unos pasos. Dumbledore se acerco y afirmo con la cabeza cuando la vio.

- Es aquí. -dijo con total seguridad. -Salazar es el momento. - Puso el sombrero sobre el lavabo y de el salió una voz suave y siseante como el murmullo de las aguas de un pantano.

- ¡_Ábrete_! -dijo en un silbido desmayado. De repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. McGonagall musito unas palabras y transformo uno de los inodoros en un perro que se introdujo por el hueco.

Tras unos segundos de espera, el perro subió flotando por la tubería y volvió a transformarse en el inodoro.

- No hay peligro en bajar. El basilisco no nos espera en la sala que esta justo debajo. -confirmo la profesora. Al escuchar un leve chapoteo a sus espaldas, los tres se dieron las vuelta y apuntaron a Lockhart que intentaba escabullirse andando de puntillas.

- Gilderoy, por favor, usted primero. -pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

El profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras trago saliva y se arrojo al hueco, seguido de cerca por Snape. Dumbledore y McGonagall cerraban la comitiva. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Se podían ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Tras un par de minutos de vertiginoso descenso la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y cayeron del extremo del tubo a un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie.

Los tres profesores lanzaron varias esferas de luz que se alinearon a lo largo del túnel, iluminando los primeros metros. El suelo estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Al fondo se podía ver una silueta. Snape hizo que una de las esferas doblara su tamaño y, con un giro de varita la situó encima de la silueta. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí́ su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros. Se acercaron con precaución hacia ella.

- Muda de piel de basilisco, sin duda. -dijo Snape examinándola mientras hacia extraños movimientos con su varita. - El animal tiene mas de 1000 años... es un macho... en excelente estado de salud. -iba diciendo según la piel se iba iluminando de distintos colores.

- Continuemos. -dijo Dumbledore mirando al frente. McGonagall no dejaba de apuntar a Lockhart.

Las esferas de luz seguían a los magos según iban avanzando. Tras unos pocos minutos llegaron enfrente de una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Dumbledore se quedo examinando la puerta mientras murmuraba extrañas frases unidas a giros de su varita. Se dio la vuelta con cara de circunstancias.

- Detrás de esta pared esta la sala central de la Cámara de los Secretos. Esta vacía, no hay rastro del basilisco ni de ningún otro hechizo de protección. Sin embargo, hay una fuerte ocultación mágica al fondo de la misma y una interminable red de tuberías que no he podido comprobar totalmente. -explico Dumbledore. -No sabemos si el basilisco saldrá de alguna parte de esta red. Es el momento de prepararse.

- ¡_Muter sentia_! -gritaron los tres a la vez apuntándose a los ojos. Estos se volvieron totalmente blancos. Gilderoy dio un grito al verlos.

- ¿Que es eso? -pregunto asustado.

- Es un hechizo de intercambio de sentidos. -le explico McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia.- Lo que produce es que podamos ver los sonidos, como hacen los murciélagos. Así la mirada del basilisco no es letal.- Snape no pidió permiso y le aplico el mismo hechizo a Lockhart que dio un bote al sentirlo.

- Salazar. -ordeno Dumbledore.

- _Ábrete_. -volvió a decir el Sombrero en pársel.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Apagaron las luces ya que, con el hechizo de intercambio de sentidos, eran inútiles.

- ¡_Sonus unda_! -dijo Snape. Las ondas de sonido se extendieron por toda la Cámara de los Secretos. Con los rebotes de las ondas sonoras pudieron ver donde estaban.

Se hallaban en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vieron una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo.

Tuvieron que echar atrás la cabeza para poder vislumbrar el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo.

- Hay que reconocer que el trabajo es sobresaliente. -reconoció McGonagall al ver las estatuas.

- Sin duda. -afirmo Dumbledore.

- Fue mi obra maestra. -se escucho la voz de Salazar desde el Sombrero.

- Vale, dejémonos de alabanzas. -dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Donde esta el basilisco?

- No vendrá si no es llamado. -respondió Salazar.

- Pues ya sabes lo que toca. -dijo Snape cabreado.

- ¡_Sal del nido, tu amo te llama_! -siseo Salazar a regañadientes.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y vieron como abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. El basilisco salió extendiendo todo su cuerpo y estirándose hacia el techo. Era de color verde brillante y media alrededor de quince metros de largo. La pluma escarlata de la cabeza confirmaba que era un macho. Abrió la boca y soltó un profundo siseo, los largos colmillos afilados del tamaño de espadas rezumaban de un veneno negro. Los ojos amarillos del basilisco refulgían en la sala. Los cuatro magos se escondieron tras las columnas de piedra. El basilisco olisqueo el aire y se dirigió velozmente hacia la columna donde se escondía Lockhart.

Dumbledore salió de su escondite y realizo un gran movimiento de varita. Varias de las serpientes de piedra talladas en su columna se abalanzaron sobre el basilisco enrollándose sobre su largo cuerpo. La serpiente detuvo su avance al sentir el peso de la piedra animada. Lockhart aprovecho el momento para escapar. Sin embargo, fue golpeado con la cola del basilisco que se retorcía para escaparse del pétreo abrazo. Gilderoy salió volando y se golpeo con la cabeza en la pared.

McGonagall se acerco a el y tras unos rápidos hechizos comprobó que solo estaba desmayado.

- ¡Déjalo Minerva! -grito Snape mientras esquivaba la cola de la serpiente que había conseguido destrozar las serpientes de piedra y liberarse. McGonagall lo desilusiono y lo saco de la sala levitando el cuerpo. Cuando quiso acercarse a Dumbledore y Snape, que habían creado una barrera que estaba siendo asediada por los terribles placajes de la bestia, empezó a perder la visión sónica.

- ¡Albus, perdemos visión sónica! -grito McGonagall.

- Debe ser la protección mágica de la sala que va anulando progresivamente cualquier hechizo. -dijo Dumbledore mientras mantenía la barrera activa.

-Tenemos que eliminar los ojos antes de que se agote el hechizo. -exclamo Snape. Dumbledore se desilusiono y se acerco a Minerva.

- Minerva necesito que mantengas su cabeza quieta durante un minuto o así. -le dijo Dumbledore. Esta afirmo con la cabeza. Corrió rápidamente hacia la enorme estatua de Salazar y empezó a realizar una serie de movimientos apuntándola.

- Va a tardar un poco. -grito McGonagall.- ¡Que no se me acerque!

Snape invoco un circulo de llamas que rodeo al basilisco. Aprovechando el momento de respiro, Dumbledore transformo el suelo en arenas movedizas que empezaron a tragarse al basilisco. Este alzo el cuerpo todo lo que pudo y consiguió salir de ellas con un par de potentes retorcimientos de su cuerpo. Snape lanzo un hechizo que golpeo en la boca del basilisco haciendo que empezara a congelársele la boca impidiendo que la abriera.

- ¡Ya esta! -grito la profesora de Transformaciones. Con un tremendo estruendo, la estatua de Salazar Slytherin cobro vida y se abalanzo sobre el basilisco. Con su fuertes brazos aprisiono la cabeza de la serpiente mientras se sentaba sobre el cuerpo.

- ¡Ahora Albus! -grito McGonagall.

Dumbledore, con un par de complejas florituras hizo que un par de hilos dorados conectaran su varita y la de Snape con los ojos del basilisco. La serpiente se libero del abrazo de la estatua de Salazar, destrozándola en decenas de pedazos, y se abalanzo sobre McGonagall que realizando un hechizo de velocidad sobre si misma, esquivo la embestida de la enorme serpiente. Esta levanto todo su cuerpo.

- No tengo suficiente precisión, Albus. -exclamo Snape.

- Lanza el hechizo mas potente que se te ocurra. ¡No fallaras! -le respondió señalando los hilos dorados que seguían conectando las varitas con los ojos.

Snape no perdió tiempo y levantando los restos destruidos de la estatua de Salazar formo una espada que envió hacia la serpiente. Esta siguió la trayectoria del hilo dorado y esquivando varias veces los movimientos del enorme cuerpo del basilisco se clavo en el ojo izquierdo. El rugido de la criatura que retumbaba en toda la sala fue interrumpido cuando una lanza flamígera salió de la varita de Dumbledore clavándose en el ojo que aun tenia sano. El tremendo dolor que sentia la serpiente provoco que bajara la cabeza hasta estar a unos metros del suelo.

- ¡_Argentum gladio_! -exclamaron los tres magos a la vez apuntando al mismo punto en el aire.

Una enorme espada plateada se formo en el aire y con un fluido movimiento simultaneo de los tres magos atravesó el cerebro de la serpiente saliendo por la parte trasera del cráneo.

Los tres magos se alejaron esquivando los estertores de la bestia, que movía todo el cuerpo de forma errática. Tras unos segundos, cayo a plomo sobre el suelo proyectando numerosos cascotes que Dumbledore transformo en plumas con un giro de varita. El silencio descendió sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Tras un milenio de existencia su mortal morador había muerto. Dumbledore y Snape se acercaron a la serpiente mientras McGonagall salía de la sala para ver como estaba Lockhart.

Dumbledore extrajo, con un movimiento de varita, la mitad de los colmillos del basilisco.

- Seguro que son útiles para pociones. -comento Dumbledore al ver la mirada interrogante de Snape. Sin embargo, la verdadera razón era muy diferente. Salieron de la sala mientras se cerraban las puertas a su espalda. Se encontraron con McGonagall al fondo del pasillo justo debajo del final de la tubería de entrada. Lockhart estaba sentado apoyando su espalda en la pared... tenia la mirada perdida y sonreía tontamente.

- ¿Como estas Gilderoy? -pregunto Dumbledore acercándose a el.

- No me acostumbro a ese nombre. -respondió.

- ¿Que le ha pasado? -pregunto Snape.

- Ha perdido la memoria. -respondió McGonagall sin poder evitar una sonrisa irónica. - El golpe que se ha dado con la pared le ha provocado la amnesia.

- Golpeado por su propia espada... -dijo Dumbledore.- Ironías de la vida. Se elevaron por la tubería... Lockhart iba comentando durante el camino todo lo que veía hasta que Snape se harto de oírle y le durmió.

- Minerva, quiero que vayas a la enfermería para vigilar a los petrificados y ayudar a Poppy. Llévate a Lockhart y déjalo allí hasta que llamemos a San Mungo. -le dijo Dumbledore en cuanto salieron del baño. McGonagall apunto con la varita al cuerpo dormido del ex-profesor y lo mantuvo levitando al lado suya. - ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!. Pásate antes por las cocinas. Esto se merece un buen banquete.- Dumbledore se giro hacia Snape y le dijo:

- Severus, necesito que tu, Filius y Pomona vigiléis los pasillos una ultima noche. No quiero que haya ningún merodeador curioseando. -Snape empezó a andar. -¡Ah!. Déjale la vigilancia de las ultimas plantas a Filius. -concreto Dumbledore sonriente. Snape no pudo evitar un rictus de fastidio en su cara ante esta ultima orden.

Dumbledore comenzó a andar a buen ritmo hacia su despacho. Se sentia mucho mas ligero que antes. No por nada, habían eliminado un grave peligro para la escuela. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al misterio que era David Manning. No cabía duda de que era un mago con un gran potencial. Sin embargo, no le preocupaba que pudiera pervertirse... había recibido una educación excelente y era de natural, una buena persona; sin contar, su especial relación con la señorita Quake. Estaba igual de seguro que era algo mas que una buena amistad como que el aun no se había dado cuenta. En realidad, lo que le intrigaba era que había notado en varias ocasiones que el chico actuaba como si ocultara algo... algo importante.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, sus pies le habían llevado a la puerta de su despacho. Dio la contraseña a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras de madera. Comprobó que nadie había intentado ni entrar ni salir de su despacho y dijo el contrahechizo para abrir la puerta. David estaba sentado en la silla con el cuerpo totalmente estirado y bostezando ostensiblemente; por el contrario, Harry estaba de pie dando vueltas inquieto y nervioso.

David se encogió en su silla cuando sitio como alguien le miraba. Dumbledore acababa de entrar en su despacho. Su túnica azul oscura estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por el polvo. La sonrisa que se reflejaba en su rostro, indicaba que todo había salido bien.

- Me halaga comunicaros que el basilisco ya no será un problema. -dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su silla.

- ¿Como están Hermione, Jess y el resto de petrificados? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- La profesora McGonagall esta con la enfermera Pomfrey cuidándolos y aplicando la poción que ha hecho el profesor Snape. -respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Los dos chicos le miraron con ojos anhelantes.- Vais a tener que esperar un buen rato. Las señoritas Granger y Quake serán las ultimas en recibir la poción ya que fueron las ultimas en ser petrificadas. Mientras tanto, me gustaría hablar con los dos por separado. Primero con el señor Potter. Si no le importa, señor Manning.

David salió del despacho y cerro la puerta dejando una pequeña rendija para poder escuchar lo que se decía allí dentro.

- Profesor, -se oyó decir a Harry después de un instante de silencio- el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar pársel...

- Tú sabes hablar pársel, Harry, -dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore- porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla pársel. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro...

- ¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? -preguntó Harry, atónito.

- Mas de lo que el esperaba y quisiera. -pensó David recordando el trozo de alma enterrada en Harry.

- Eso parece. -respondió Dumbledore.

- Así́ que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación al director. - El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y...

- Te puso en Gryffindor. -dijo Dumbledore reposadamente.- Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua pársel..., inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas - añadió, mientras le temblaba el bigote.- Pero aun así́, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.

- Me colocó en Gryffindor -dijo Harry con voz de derrota - solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin...

- Exacto - dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír.- Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Ryddle. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. -Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e inmóvil.- Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.

- Ya lo se profesor. David me enseño el nombre de Godric Gryffindor en la empuñadura... Usted estaba allí. -dijo Harry ligeramente mas animado.

- Es verdad. -dijo Dumbledore riendose. - La edad me empieza a afectar. ¿Podría saber como la conseguiste? -Harry sonrió al recordar el método de obtención.

- Pues, fue David en realidad el que provoco todo. -empezó Harry. Conto como había ocurrido todo, cuando llego a la parte en la que Godric le hablo Dumbledore sonrió aun mas visiblemente.

- No vuelvas a dudar nunca, Harry, eres un autentico Gryffindor. -dijo Dumbledore concluyendo la conversación. David sintió como le empujaban del hombro y le retiraban hacia un lado del pasillo. Levanto la vista cabreado y vio como Lucius Malfoy se abalanzaba sobre la puerta del despacho con una cara de enfado importante. Dobby le seguía justo detrás.

Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó. Lucius Malfoy estaba allí́, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

- Buenas noches, Lucius -dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.

- ¡Vaya! -dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos.- Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así́, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.

- Bueno, Lucius, verá, - dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente- he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.

El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

- ¿Así́ que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? - dijo con aire despectivo.- ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?

- Lo hemos encontrado -contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó bruscamente Malfoy.- ¿Quién es?

- El mismo que la última vez, Lucius - dijo Dumbledore. -Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario. Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente.

Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby. El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.

- Ya veo... - dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

- Un plan inteligente - dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos.- Porque si el señor Manning... al cual se ha debido de encontrar esperándome en el pasillo, -el señor Malfoy dirigió́ una incisiva mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta- y sus amigos Harry, aquí presente, y el hermano de la señorita Weasley, Ron, no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

- E imagine -prosiguió Dumbledore- lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció́ el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así́. El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

- Ha sido una suerte - dijo fríamente. Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius

Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza. Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.

- ¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? - le preguntó Harry. Lucius Malfoy se volvió́ hacia él.

- ¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? - preguntó.

- Porque usted se lo dio - respondió́ Harry.- En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?.- Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos.

- Demuéstralo - dijo, furioso.

- Nadie puede demostrarlo, - dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió́ a Harry- puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...

Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió́ a su elfo doméstico.

- ¡Nos vamos, Dobby!

Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió́ fuera. David cogió a Dobby antes de que cayera al suelo. El elfo agradeció con la mirada a David que le dejo en el suelo.

- ¿Que haces con mi criado? -pregunto Lucius con desprecio.

- Tratarlo como se debe. -respondió David mirándole a los ojos. -Es un ser vivo, tiene sentimientos... mas que usted ciertamente.

- ¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? -dijo Lucius acercándose amenazadoramente al metamorfomago.

- Tenga cuidado conmigo, señor Malfoy. Se cosas de usted que no se creería y poseo ciertos trucos que no le gustarían. -dijo sin amilanarse.- Pregúntele a su hijo si quiere saber mas.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? -pregunto con la cara roja de la furia.

- Solo le digo que tenga cuidado con lo que tiene debajo del salón. Quizás... -dijo dejando en el aire la continuación.

Dentro del despacho, Harry reflexionaba, y entonces tuvo una idea.

- Profesor Dumbledore, - dijo deprisa- ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?

- Claro, Harry - dijo Dumbledore con calma.- Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.

Harry cogió́ el diario y salió́ del despacho corriendo. Le guiño un ojo a David que seguía allí de pie, esperando apoyado en la pared; este al ver esto cambio su gesto se extrañeza por una sonrisa cómplice. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor. David le siguió rápidamente. Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

- Señor Malfoy, - dijo jadeando y patinando al detenerse- tengo algo para usted. Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.

- ¿Qué diablos...? -El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry. - Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días. - dijo bajando la voz.- También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. -Y se volvió́ para irse.- Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!

Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.

- Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín. - dijo el elfo asombrado.- Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.

- ¿Qué? -escupió el señor Malfoy.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Dobby tiene un calcetín -dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo.- Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió́, y ahora Dobby... Dobby es libre.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry.

- ¿Hay algún problema? -pregunto David apuntando con la varita a Lucius. Este no se amilano y siguió cargando.

- ¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso! - Pero Dobby gritó: - ¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!

Se oyó́ un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador.

- Usted se va a ir ahora. - dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy.- Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo.

Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió́ apresuradamente.

- ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! - chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos.- ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!

- Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby -dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida.

Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby - dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas.- Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno...

- Era una pista, señor - dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio.- Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?

- Bien - dijo Harry con voz débil.- Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará recobrada...

Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! -sollozó. Se giro hacia David y le hizo una ligera reverencia.- ¡El amigo de Harry Potter tambien es un gran mago!. ¡Adiós, Harry Potter y amigo!

Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.

- ¡Que forma mas rara tiene Dobby de ayudar! -exclamo David. Este le miro con cara de extrañeza.

- ¡Estas totalmente loco, David! -dijo Harry riéndose.

- Todos estamos locos, Harry. -le respondió pasándole el brazo por los hombros. -Ahora vamos a ver a todos a la enfermería. -Harry y David iban a dar un paso cuando la voz de Dumbledore resonó en el pasillo.

- Señor Manning, le recuerdo que tiene una conversación pendiente. ¿O ya no le interesa? -inquirió.

- ¡Es verdad! -dijo dándose la vuelta.- Harry te veo en el banquete, si Jess o alguno de los otros se despiertan antes de que explícales porque no estoy allí.

David entro en el despacho del director después de el y se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando toda esta alocada tarde. La noche estaba apunto de llegar al castillo y los últimos rayos de sol daban un aire melancólico al despacho.

- Como le dije antes de afrontar la pequeña misión del basilisco, -bromeo Dumbledore.- le tengo que explicar lo que es el Doppelganger... si aun tiene interés, claro esta.

- Por supuesto, señor. -respondió sin dudar el metamorfomago. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Bien, muy bien... El Doppelganger es la representación física, aunque no posea un cuerpo físico como tal, de la parte oscura de un mago. Es como tu yo tenebroso. -explico Dumbledore.- Como ya sabrás. todas las personas, sean muggles, squibs o magos somos duales. Somos capaces de hacer lo mejor, lo peor y... añadiría de mi propia cosecha, a pesar de que no tenga nada que ver con el Doppelganger, lo mas estúpido. -dijo sonriendo.- El Doppelganger solo existe en los magos y posee un gran poder.

- ¿Por que?. -pregunto David.

- El Doppelganger es creado por la magia. A la mayoría de los magos jamás se les activa, si quieres llamarlo así, su Doppelganger.

- ¿De que depende?

- No se tiene una explicación absoluta sobre esto. En el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia se estudia este tema. Uno de los interruptores mas comunes es una experiencia dolorosa para el mago el cual, normalmente piensa que es culpa suya que haya ocurrido o cree que podría haber hecho algo mas para evitarlo... también esta un fuerte sentimiento de frustración... pero son solo suposiciones. Es una de las representaciones mágicas mas desconocidas y mas difíciles de estudiar. -David escuchaba atentamente con la boca seca. Dumbledore continuo hablando. -Lo que si que se conoce demasiado bien, por desgracia, son los efectos que produce la dominación del mago por parte del Doppelganger.

Dumbledore miro intensamente a David. No quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado si el Doppelganger del chico le hubiera dominado...

- ¿Que efectos? -pregunto David sintiéndose incomodo al darse cuenta que Dumbledore se le había quedado mirando.

- Inevitablemente, el mago se convierte en la versión oscura de si mismo, eliminándose toda la bondad que tuviera antes. A lo largo de la historia, muchos de los conocidos como magos tenebrosos, eran magos que habían sido dominados por su Doppelganger.

- ¿Voldemort? -pregunto David. Dumbledore no pudo evitar una muesca de sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar al chico pronunciar el nombre.

- No le tienes miedo al nombre...

- ¿Por que habría que tenerlo? -pregunto David.- Es solo un nombre, nada mas. Jess y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es una estupidez tenerle miedo a un nombre. -Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente al escucharle.

- Me parece muy sabia esa reflexión. -admitió. -Felicite a la señorita Quake cuando la vea... Respecto a Voldemort, no lo sabemos; pero, en mi humilde opinión, creo que no. -David recordó la intrusión de Dumbledore en su mente y la cara de Jess que le hablaba.

- ¿Como lo hizo para eliminar su influencia?

- Es imposible para cualquier mago, por muy poderoso que sea atrapar al Doppelganger. No se puede, forma parte del mago. Para atraparlo, debes tener la ayuda del propio mago.

- ¿Como?

- En tu caso particular, lo que actuó como filtro fue tu amistad con la señorita Quake. -mintió en parte Dumbledore.- Esos recuerdos, esas vivencias, esos sentimientos, impidieron que el Doppelganger tomara control sobre ti y me ayudaron a reducirlo. A ese conjunto lo llamamos "filtro". Y es algo propio de cada mago. No hay dos filtros iguales. -Dumbledore dudo un momento y luego continuo hablando.- Lo mas interesante respecto del filtro es que, si este es lo suficientemente poderoso como es en tu caso, puede permitir aprovechar el poder puro que posee el Doppelganger pero sin que este te domine.

- Así que, fue por eso, por lo que conseguí derrotar al recuerdo de Tom tan fácilmente. -Dumbledore afirmo con la cabeza y miro su reloj.

- Bueno David. Creo que ya es hora de que acabemos con nuestra conversación. Seguro que esta deseando reunirse con sus amigos y disfrutar del banquete. Antes de irse, -dijo Dumbledore abortando el intento de David de levantarse por la silla.- es indudable que se merece una recompensa. -David le miro entre sorprendido e ilusionado. -Recibirás el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y cuatrocientos puntos para Gryffindor. - ¡Cuatrocientos puntos!, pensó el chico. El solo había ganado la Copa de las Casas este año. Tras pensarlo un segundo no se sintió bien con esto. Se había aprovechado de sus conocimientos... no se lo merecía...

- _Pero le has salvado la vida a Ginny_. -apunto Hermione en su cabeza.

- Es cierto, pero sabes igual que yo que Harry lo hubiera hecho. -reflexiono.- Y lo que tendría que haber pasado, si que hubiera sido digno de admirar. Además, de que daría mucho que hablar y me interesa pasar desapercibido lo mas que pueda.

- _Haberlo pensado antes._ -respondió Hermione con un leve tono de molestia.

- Sabes que no estaba en mi sano juicio, Hermione. -replico David. La chica no respondió... se había vuelto a marchar.

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

- Dígame, señor Manning.

- No creo que sea justo el reparto de puntos. -dijo David.

- ¿Podría ser mas concreto? -pregunto Dumbledore interesado.

- Hermione fue quien unió todos los puntos y descubrió lo del basilisco; Harry, es el hablante de pársel... quien hablo con Ryddle a través del diario; además de ir con Ron al bosque a hablar con las arañas y adivinar que la victima de hace 50 años había sido Myrtle. Ellos se merecen mas que yo el premio; yo simplemente, tuve suerte. Estuve en el momento y lugar justos... nada mas. -Dumbledore le miro con curiosidad primero y luego, los ojos se le iluminaron de orgullo.

- Ahora que lo plantea así, señor Manning, puede que tenga razón. -razono Dumbledore.- Aceptare su petición y repartiré los puntos equitativamente. Cada uno de ustedes se llevara 100 puntos... pero déjeme que le diga una cosa... Ha hecho algo muy grande, señor Manning, siéntase feliz por ello.

**Comentarios.**

Hola a todos. Este es capitulo mas largo de todos los que he escrito. Aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido acortarlo, no sabría por que sitio cortar. Como veis al final la historia no cambia mucho respecto a como es originalmente.

David sigue queriendo estar en un segundo plano, pero como es obvio esto es difícilmente compatible con lo que ha hecho. Y Dumbledore pues sigue con sus sospechas sin un fundamento claro... aunque cuando le han hecho falta fundamentos claros a Dumby para investigar, jajajaja.

No se que os habrá parecido la parte de la pelea contra el basilisco. Espero que vuestros consejos, porque me van a hacer falta, ya que David estará en todos los fregados.

Y lo de siempre, espero comentarios, queja.s, preguntas y demas.

**Un bratzo, xotug**


	16. La fragilidad de David

**Capitulo 16. La fragilidad de David.**

Dumbledore cerro la puerta tras ver alejarse a David en dirección a la enfermería. Se dio la vuelta e hizo aparecer los colmillos de basilisco que había extraído del animal en la Cámara. Hizo levitar uno y paso la punta del mismo por ambas caras de la hoja de la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- Por si acaso. -susurro mientras volvía a colocar la espada en la vitrina.

David iba andando en dirección a la enfermería. Mientras andaba podía oír bullicio que llegaba del Gran Comedor, lo cual indicaba que la fiesta ya había empezado. No le importaba llegar tarde, ahora solo quería ver a Jess. Los nervios le atenazaban el estomago. A pesar de que sabia que la poción funcionaba, ya que había visto de lejos a Colin que se dirigía al Gran Comedor, no podía evitar tener miedo. Seguía sintiéndose culpable, por mucho que Hermione intentara quitarle ese sentimiento hablando y dándole razones en su cabeza. Además de la culpa debida al ataque, también le afectaba el haber incumplido la promesa que le hizo a Jess...

Ya veía a lo lejos la puerta de la enfermería, los brazos empezaron a temblarle ligeramente... Faltaban solo diez metros para llegar, cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería; por ella salió Jessica, de espaldas al pasillo mientras se despedía agradecida de la enfermera Pomfrey y la abrazaba. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a David; este al ver esa sonrisa, se quedo paralizado en medio del pasillo. Jessica se acerco sonriendo aun mas y se planto delante del metamorfomago mirándole a la cara.

El ver esos ojos, provoco que fuera incapaz de mantener controlados la miríada de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior... miedo, remordimiento, culpa y aunque, no lo supiera aun... amor, un amor tan profundo por ella, como el conocimiento de la realidad en la que vivía. Todo eso estallo de una forma que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, esperaba. Cayo de rodillas abrazándose a la cintura de la chica, enterrando la cara en su estomago, mientras las lagrimas anegaban sus ojos. Jessica no sabia que hacer, esta situación solía ser a la inversa; normalmente, era ella la que buscaba en el, la calma y el consuelo.

Levanto a David sin esfuerzo, parecía que había perdido toda fuerza, y lo llevo a la clase mas cercana, cerrando la puerta tras entrar. El se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared y enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos. Jessica se sentó junto a el mirándolo, desconcertada, incapaz de decir nada. Le dolía ver a David tan deshecho y no saber como aliviarle. Le puso la mano en el hombro, nerviosa por cual seria la reacción del chico. Este, al sentirlo, levanto la cabeza y se volvió a abrazar a la chica sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿Que te pasa David? -pregunto Jessica haciendo acopio de toda su entereza. Este no respondió ni se movió, solo seguía llorando abrazada a la chica. - David, cuéntamelo por favor. -suplico la chica levantándole la cabeza. Pero nada podía calmar el torrente de lagrimas del chico. - David, me quedare aquí contigo hasta que quieras contármelo. Tu siempre has estado conmigo en los peores momentos y no te voy a dejar. -afirmo Jessica mientras apoyaba la cabeza del chico en su hombro y le pasaba el brazo por su hombros acercándoselo a su cuerpo, arropándole.

Tras unos minutos en los que el tiempo parecía que se había detenido dentro de la clase y la imagen de David y Jess parecía plasmada en la eternidad, dejaron de oírse los sollozos del metamorfomago. Este levanto la cabeza con los ojos rojos e hinchados, miro a Jess y vio en sus ojos un sentimiento de eterno cariño y ternura. El calor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. David se dio cuenta en ese momento, aunque no fuera consciente de lo que significaba, que moriría y mataría por esa mirada. Jess volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

- ¿Que te pasa David? -susurro Jess, haciendo un nuevo intento y secándole las lagrimas con toda la delicadeza del mundo. El chico inspiro y espiro profundamente.

- Te he fallado Jess. -confeso el chico. El rostro de la chica se quedo petrificado en un gesto de incredulidad que pronto se transformo en otro de cabreo.

- ¡¿QUE ME HAS FALLADO?! ¡¿A QUE VIENE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?! -pregunto. David se alejo de ella asustado por esa reacción.

- Lo siento, David. -dijo Jess acercándose a el. - No quería gritarte. Pero me parece tan absurdo lo que acabas de decir, que no he podido aguantarme. -se acerco un poco mas a el y volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros.

- Pero es verdad. -insistió el mirando al suelo.- Te prometí que te protegería y que estaría contigo siempre. No he podido cumplirlo... -Jess le miro emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabia que David la quería pero no hasta este nivel. Le miro enternecida y le abrazo con fuerza.

- No la has roto, David. Es mas, la cumples cada día. Siempre que estas conmigo, siempre que me acompañas a clase, siempre que me ayudas con los deberes, siempre que me haces reír... -el chico la miro sorprendida.- ¿Que te pensabas? -pregunto riéndose.

- Pero, pero... -mascullo el.

- Nada de peros. -le interrumpió ella.- Hay cosas de las que no vas a poder protegerme y muchas mas de las que no quiero que me protejas. No soy una princesita de cuento a la espera de un príncipe azul. Se valerme por mi misma. Así que nada de remordimientos, nada de culpas por cosas que no puedes controlar... ahora es momento de disfrutar... tenemos un banquete al que ir. -David intento replicar.- No hay replica posible... no quiero escuchar nada... acabo de volver a la vida, como quien dice, y quiero pasármelo bien.

Jess se levanto y le ofreció una mano a David para que se levantara. Este la miro, y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, cogió su mano y se levanto. Bajaron cogidos de la mano y entraron en el Gran Comedor justo en el instante en el que Justin se levantaba de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se acercaba velozmente a Harry para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él. Gracias a esto pocos se dieron cuenta de la entrada de ambos. Sin embargo, algunos integrantes de la mesa de Gryffindor si se fijaron en el gesto de sus manos cogidas, y empezaron a cuchichear en voz baja.

- El que haga algún comentario, pasará lo que queda de curso en la enfermería. -amenazo sacando la varita antes de sentarse.- ¿Ha quedado claro? - No se volvió a escuchar una palabra. Hermione si que le pregunto a David sobre ello.

- ¿Que pasa entre vosotros? ¿Por que ibais cogidos de la mano?

- No tengo muy claro que es lo que insinúas, Hermione. Pero si es lo que yo creo, la respuesta es no. -dijo David con la poca calma que había conseguido acumular.

David echo una mirada hacia su entorno, todos iban en pijama excepto los petrificados, Harry, Ron y el mismo. La celebración duró toda la noche. Los momentos cumbre se sucedían uno tras otro; como cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, y dio a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre provocando las; o cuando dieron a Gryffindor los cuatrocientos puntos ganados por él y el trio de oro con lo que se aseguraron la copa de las casas por segundo año consecutivo; o cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes («¡Oh, no!», exclamó Hermione); o cuando Dumbledore anunció que, por desgracia, el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias.

- ¡Qué pena! - dijo Ron, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada.- Estaba empezando a caerme bien.

El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido («pero hemos hecho muchas prácticas», dijo Ron a una contrariada Hermione) y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Y Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz.

Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. David, Jess, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al snap explosivo, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad, sin embargo no era el mejor... Jess era infalible. Todos sin excepción fueron desarmados por la chica. Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.

- Ginny… ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?

- ¡Ah, eso! - dijo Ginny con una risita.- Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia. A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo. - ¡¿Qué?!

- Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater -dijo Ginny.- Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue..., ya sabéis..., atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? -añadió.

- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza -dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.

- Por supuesto que no - corroboró George con una risita.

- Lo de Percy es la leche. -exclamo Ron aun sorprendido.- Solo el es capaz de, teniendo una novia, parecer aun mas aburrido.

El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo. Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron, Hermione, David y Jess.

- Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, escribiéndolo tres veces y partiendo el pergamino en tres para darles un número a cada uno.- Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. Llamadme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley...

- Que según nos cuentas, tampoco es que sea un gran orador. -bromeo David. Harry afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? - dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada.- ¿Y cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?

- ¿Orgullosos? - dijo Harry.- ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...

- Si es que no tienes corazón, Harry... -ironizo Jess.

Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo muggle.

**Comentarios**.

Hola a todos. Este es el ultimo capitulo del segundo año. Como dice el titulo, queria mostrar otra cara de David. La que muestra que es un ser humano normal, mas alla de las circunstancias que le han tocado; que no es el mago que puede con todo... esa maquina imparable, impenetrable, que va un paso por delante de todos como podia parecer hasta ahora... sobre todo en el capitulo 14.

Tambien muestro aqui algo sobre amorios y demas. No voy a adelantar nada por aqui... aunque por privado o en algun review... quien sabe. XD

Espero vuestros comentarios y demas.

**Un bratzo, xotug.**


End file.
